


Закрытые воспоминания

by Vardana (orphan_account)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Asshole Peter, Broken Stiles Stilinski, Claudia Stilinski Memories, Desperate Derek Hale, Dirty Talk, Drama, Happy Ending, M/M, Treason, Voluntary memory loss, World with werewolves
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-03-31 00:04:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 47,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3956920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Vardana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Стайлз хочет забыть всё, что связано с Дереком Хейлом: его глаза, цвета растаявшего зеленого льда; тихое "люблю" и сломленное "не уходи". Так будет легче. Меньше боли внутри от чужого предательства. Меньше пепла от губительного пожара, что разожгла измена.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Главное, не утонуть.

**Author's Note:**

> Не бечено! Фанфик на вычитке.

***

Спальня наполнена тусклым светом от светильника, расположенного на маленьком прикроватном столике. Желтые лучи освещают фотоснимок двух молодых людей — с лучезарными, счастливыми улыбками и святящимися от влюбленности глазами. Стайлз проглатывает ком, вставший поперек горла, проводит большим пальцем по ребру деревянной рамки, обрамляющей глянцевую бумагу, и улыбается, подавляя обжигающие изнутри слезы. Стайлз знал, что будет больно. Знал, что уходить трудно, но даже не представлял, что _настолько._  
  
Возле ног стоит небольшая спортивная сумка, куда поместились все его вещи, привезенные из дома отца. Книги он заберет чуть позже: все двадцать четыре тома английской литературы прошлого века. Джон подарил их своему сыну на восемнадцатый день рождения, а прежде они принадлежали самому дорогому и значимому человеку в жизни Стайлза — его матери. Нет, это не говорит о том, что отец не дорог или не так значим, как ушедшая Клаудия, просто… Просто Клаудии здесь нет, а Джон всегда будет самым лучшим отцом в истории Бикон Хиллз.  
  
Стайлз берет в руки свой багаж и в последний раз оглядывает комнату: кровать с резными изголовьями, застеленная хлопковым покрывалом цвета индиго; комод из красного дерева, с возвышающимися на нем грандами успешного бизнесмена — Дерека Хейла; парочка раритетных картин на стенах с серебристыми обоями. Отдельно Стайлз провожает печальным взглядом два мягких кресла с кожаной обивкой, которым он готов петь оды. Эти кресла хранят в себе много пошлых историй, таких откровенных, что кровь в жилах начинает закипать и превращаться в жидкий раскаленный металл лишь от одних воспоминаний.  
  
Слезы уже на пороге, их трудно сдержать, когда сердце обливается багровой кровью. Поэтому Стайлз спешит в коридор, избегая встреч взглядом с оборотнем, вызывающим сейчас сплошные приступы панической атаки. Дерек сидит на диване в гостиной, упираясь руками в колени и запустив пальцы в черные взъерошенные волосы. В его глазах испуг, горечь и отчаяние. В глазах Дерека чувство вины, ведь это именно из-за него рука Стайлз сейчас сжимает сумку с вещами.  
  
Стайлз почти бежит к входной двери, потому что знает: если обернется назад, сердце не выдержит. Как и не выдержат нервы, натянутые как острая гитарная струна. Внутри сжимается болезненный ком, отвратительное ощущение ненужности заполняет грудь, и от этого так сильно хочется избавиться, раз и навсегда. Не помнить, не думать, не знать о том, что Дерек считает его глупцом, способным делить с кем-то еще.  
  
— Стайлз! — громкий выкрик за спиной голосом, полным злости. Стайлз не оборачивается, крепче сжимая в кулаке лямки спортивной сумки. — Просто выслушай меня, давай поговорим. Почему мы не можем обсудить это без скандалов?  
— Нет, Дерек, мы вообще не будем это обсуждать, — Стайлз по-прежнему стоит возле входной двери, обувая свои любимые, хоть и потрепанные временем конверсы. — Не ты ли сказал пять минут назад, что тема закрыта?  
  
Стайлз слышит осторожные шаги в свою сторону и машинально подается вперед, ближе к путям отхода. Ему невероятно, просто до одурения хочется сбежать, потому что еще мгновение, и он не выдержит — расплачется, как малолетняя девчонка. Стайлз — сильный и выносливый. Боец. Он не будет плакать на глазах у Дерека, хотя очень сложно поступать иначе. Всё, что заставляет его держаться на плаву, смыкается на страхе новой панической атаки. Стайлз не сможет побороть приступ в одиночку, а помощь Хейла ему противна.  
  
— Пять минут назад я и подумать не мог, что ты начнешь собирать свои вещи, — голос Хейла уже слишком близко. Он движется в сторону Стайлза так же уверенно, как и очередная волна губительного волнения. — Прошу, не нужно уходить. Да я же, блядь, сдохну без тебя.  
— Знаешь, что я думаю по поводу твоих желаний, приятель? — Стайлз поворачивается и замирает: оборотень стоит буквально в двух шагах и прожигает его глазами, вспыхнувшими алым пламенем. — Обмотай их наждачной бумагой, сверни в трубочку и засунь себе в мохнатый зад. Плевать я хотел на твое будущее, ясно тебе? Тебе похуй на мои чувства — мне похуй на твои оправдания. Пошел ты к черту, Дерек, вот и весь разговор.  
  
По лицу Хейла гуляют напряженные желваки, грудь вздымается от бушующего гнева, а мышцы на руках превращаются в камень. Стайлз не чувствует жалости, сейчас он чувствует лишь унижение, которое хочется вырвать из себя заточенными щипцами.  
  
— Это просто усмирение инстинктов и ничего больше, я уже устал повторять, — Дерек справляется с накатывающими эмоциями и, переведя дыхание, возвращает изумрудный цвет глаз, от которого у Стайлза защемляет нервные клетки, пуская ток по позвоночнику. — Обычная необходимость, пойми ты наконец!  
— Скажи мне честно, милый, когда ты трахал Дженнифер… кстати, сколько раз ты ее трахал? Три? Четыре? Или всю эту гребаную неделю? — он шмыгает носом и тыкает пальцем в сторону Хейла, ощущая, как намокают щеки от слез вопреки желанию. — Хотя, нет, лучше ответь, что же ты чувствовал, когда трахал ее? А? Инстинкты? Ты чувствовал только ёбаные инстинкты и обычную необходимость, когда раскладывал эту шлюху в своем кабинете?  
  
Стайлз больше не говорит — он кричит, пытаясь заглушить раздирающую на части боль. Это унизительно, между прочим, стоять перед Дереком, плакать и упрекать в измене. Стайлз не хочет смотреть на его молчаливое лицо, такое красивое, такое родное и нужное. Ему хочется врезать по нему со всей присущей силой, чтобы услышать звук ломающихся челюстей.  
  
И Стайлз делает это — ступает вперед, размахивается свободной рукой и ударяет по щеке плотно сжатым кулаком. Правильно, нехрен молчать, когда тебе задают важные вопросы.  
  
Удар остается без внимания, Дерек не сдвигается с места, лишь встряхивает головой и слизывает с лопнувшей губы выступающую кровь. Еще несколько секунд и от раны не остается даже следа. Будь она проклята, чертова регенерация.  
  
— Целую неделю, Дерек, — уже чуть тише, прикрывая на секунду глаза, — целых семь дней я ждал, когда же ты расскажешь о ней. У меня нет волчьего нюха, зато есть мозги — я об этой сучке с самого начала знал. Кстати, передай ей, чтобы сменила духи. Они отвратительные, — Стайлз тяжело вздыхает и продолжает спокойным голосом: — Знаешь, я думал, что справлюсь или примирюсь, но не вышло. Ни черта не вышло, Дерек, так что можешь и дальше выгуливать свой член. Мне уже плевать.  
— Волку необходимо потомство, собственная стая, понимаешь? — оборотень сильно повышает тон, отвечая с грозным рыком, и снова зажигает свои красные фонари. — Дженнифер способна мне это дать, а ты — нет.  
  
Стайлз отшатывается назад, словно от пощечины. Это и была пощечина — моральная, душевная. В груди разливается отравленная словами жижа, захватывает собою в плен каждый миллиметр дрожащего тела. Стайлз опускает к полу опустошенный взгляд, ища поддержки у бежевого паркета. Он знает, что это бессмысленно, но не в состоянии вновь поднять на Дерека глаза.  
  
— Черт возьми, Стайлз, прости, я не это хотел сказать, я… — Дерек протягивает вперед руку в попытке прикоснуться к лицу Стайлз, но тот резко отталкивает ладонь. — Стайлз…  
— Ты все правильно сказал, я не могу тебе этого дать. — Вопреки словам в груди становится легче, будто с нее убирают камень весом в несколько тонн. — В моем арсенале только любовь и преданность — способность к деторождению в комплект не входит. Разве ты не был в курсе, когда предлагал жить долго и счастливо?  
  
Стайлз разворачивается к двери, щелкает замком и дергает ее на себя, желая убраться из этого дома как можно скорее. Здесь уже всё сказано. Добавить нечего, забыть невозможно. Хотя, возможность забыть есть всегда и Стайлз обязательно обдумает эту мысль, но чуть позже.  
  
Когда он переступает через порог, вслед доносится фраза, наполненная болью:  
— Это были бы наши дети…  
  
Стайлз чувствует его боль, как свою, несмотря на человеческую сущность. Но собственную боль он чувствует острее. Он не может бороться с ней, да и не пытается вовсе. К чему растрачивать понапрасну силы, если заранее знаешь, что потерпишь неудачу? Вот и Стайлз считает, что в этом смысла нет. Не готов смириться, не готов простить, не готов обернуться назад. Неважно, какие мотивы покрывают совершенную глупость.  
  
Всё, что нужно Стайлзу — это набраться сил и жить дальше.  
  


***

  
  
Джип заводится с первого раза. Прекрасно, хороший мальчик, хоть кто-то не ебёт сегодня Стайлзу мозги. Сумка лежит на пассажирском сидении, и только сейчас он задумывается над тем, что вряд ли сможет вернуться сюда вновь. Как же забрать свои книги? Ладно, можно подумать об этом позже, когда серое вещество перестанет булькать в голове, закипая, словно свежеприготовленный куриный бульон. На крайний случай, отправит за ними Скотта. Друг не откажет в беде, Стайлз в этом уверен.  
  
Колеса аккуратно выруливают с подъездной дорожки на проезжую часть, а мимолетный взгляд на парадную дверь, всё еще открытую настежь, обкатывает морозной дрожью с головы до ног. Дерек стоит у входа, словно застывшая каменная статуя, и смотрит вслед уезжающему прошлому. Да, именно так. Отныне, Стайлз — его прошлое. Хотелось бы верить, что приятное прошлое, хотя, этот факт уже не играет особенной роли.  
  
Воскресное утро. На дорогах пусто, но Стайлз не спешит выворачивать руль, а держит ногу на педали тормоза, словно загипнотизированный тяжелым взором. Дерек выглядит потерянным, разбитым, как хрупкий фарфор, но и Стайлз выглядит не лучше. Наверное, уехать сейчас — самое правильное решение. Иначе боль затопит безвозвратно, а он боится утонуть — это его страх с детства. Стайлза не пугает вода или глубина полупрозрачной толщи, нет, его пугает беспомощность, когда пучина пробирается в твою глотку, в нос, в легкие. Его пугает безвозвратность, если упущен ключевой момент, и никто не протягивает тебе руку помощи. В данный момент Стайлз чувствует беспомощность и безвозвратность, потому что не в состоянии простить. Это сильнее Стайлза. Как вода, что всегда одерживает победу в долгой схватке.  
  
Резкое переключение рычага передач и он уезжает прочь, практически не прикладывая к этому моральных усилий. Ну, кроме мысленных уговоров отвести взгляд от оборотня. Дом отца находится на другом конце Бикон Хиллз, до него минут двадцать езды и, забыв о правилах дорожного движения, Стайлз прибавляет скорости до ста миль в час, пролетая на зеленый сигнал светофора. Повезло. Нужно сделать себе пометку _«Быть осторожней»_ — отец не переживет еще одну потерю. В голове мелькает догадка, что даже под уговорами Мелиссы, его старик никогда не согласится на помощь одной из самых известных организаций в Соединенных Штатах, сделавшей себе имя на весьма нестандартной услуге. Забирать воспоминания — особая способность оборотней, которые живут бок о бок с людьми вот уже несколько сотен лет. Между ними и человечеством равноправие, понимание и уважение. У них общие законы, мировоззрение и бытовые хлопоты. За исключением одного: они волки, способные помочь людям и своим собратьям пережить сложные периоды жизни, сохраняя при этом душевное равновесие.  
  
_«Амнезия»_ — так называется компания, принадлежащая семье Хейл. Если вы хотите навести порядок в своей памяти, тогда вам прямая дорога в просторы темно-синих коридоров. У вас умер кто-то из родственников? Неудачное свидание? Плохое расставание? Или, быть может, большие материальные утраты, помнить о которых нет никакого желания? Отлично, вы обратились по адресу. Волшебные коготки с легкостью заберут обрывки памяти, причиняющие душевные терзания, стоит только захотеть. Шериф этого не захочет. Стайлз прекрасно понимает сей факт и сбавляет скорость, потому что не хочет быть виновником нового удара.  
  
— Я ждал вас только на следующих выходных, сынок, — Джон стоит на крыльце, когда Стайлз паркуется возле тротуара. — И где Дерек? Разве он не с тобой?  
  
На отце рабочая форма, наверное, вызвали на срочное дежурство. На самом деле, Бикон Хиллз спокойный город: с размеренной жизнью, дружелюбными людьми и стабильно развивающейся экономикой. Именно поэтому, чуть больше года назад, семья Хейл открыла здесь свой филиал «Амнезии». До этого они базировались лишь в крупных мегаполисах, но Дерек убедил своего дядю Питера — совладельца компании — что небольшие населенные пункты тоже имеют ценность. И не прогадал, потому что смерть, разочарования и утраты есть везде, даже в Бикон Хиллз. А еще, благодаря новому филиалу, Дерек встретил Стайлза, переехал сюда вместе с единственным родственником и купил двухэтажный дом в тихом пригороде, с видом на лесную глушь. Стайлз безумно любил этот дом. До сегодняшнего дня.  
  
— Нет, пап, я один, — отвечает спокойным голосом, обходя по кругу джип. Он достает свою черную спортивную сумку и уверенным шагом направляется к отцу, игнорируя вопросительный взгляд. — Не спрашивай меня ни о чем. Я всё тебе расскажу, обещаю, только чуть позже.  
  
Джон понимающе молчит. Объяснения здесь излишне, а родительское сердце предчувствует сложный разговор. Не для него — для сына.  
  
— Хорошо, как скажешь, — шериф кивает и заходит в дом следом за Стайлзом, закрывая входную дверь. — В холодильнике есть пицца и парочка яичных рулетов из доставки, если ты голоден.  
— Не сейчас, — Стайлз бросает сумку в прихожей, сворачивает на кухню и достает стакан из шкафчика, чтобы налить немного апельсинового сока, — и я сделаю вид, что не слышал про пиццу. Серьезно, пап, мы с Мелиссой устали уже повторять, как вреден холестерин для твоего сердца. Ты неисправим.  
  
Стайлз делает несколько глотков, залпом осушая стакан, и убирает его в посудомоечную машину, в то время как Джон обреченно вздыхает, предвкушая нравоучительную беседу. Слава Богу, что наручные часы нещадно отсчитывают секунды, и в этот раз работа спасает шерифа, а не наоборот.  
  
— Это мы тоже обсудим чуть позже, — Джон устало качает головой и разворачивается к двери, готовый ретироваться. — Я опаздываю на дежурство, а ты должен побриться. На кого ты стал похож?  
  
Точно, Стайлз всю прошедшую неделю варился в собственных переживаниях и забил на бритвенный станок большой и толстый хер. Он проводит ладонью по отросшей щетине (плевать, что описание растительности слишком преувеличено), одобрительно кивает и проскакивает мимо отца на лестницу.  
  
Джон делает вид, что не слышит тихих всхлипов за плотно закрытой дверью ванной комнаты. Что бы у них с Дереком не произошло — вмешиваться не стоит. До тех пор, пока эти всхлипы не превратятся в хронические.  
  


***

  
  
— Я ему челюсть сверну ко всем херам! — злобно выпаливает МакКолл и опустошает второй стакан с пивом. Стайлз кивает в ответ и подзывает бармена для нового заказа — его стакан тоже наполовину пуст. Или полон? Да неважно. – Нет, серьезно, я Дереку глотку перегрызу за то, что он так обошелся с тобой. Что этот козлина о себе возомнил?  
— Что вправе трахаться со своей секретаршей и оправдывать это острой необходимостью. — Бармен ставит перед парнями две порции свежего пенного напитка и, украдкой подмигнув Стайлзу, уходит принимать следующие заказы. Стайлз делает вид, что не заметил этого жеста. — А вообще, не стоит тратить на него свои силы, чувак. Я все равно его забуду, и моя жизнь превратится в счастливую сказку, где нет паршивого серого волка.  
— Только не говори, что ты опять хочешь сделать это, — Скотт наклоняется ближе, пытаясь заглянуть в глаза, но терпит неудачу — Стайлз отворачивается в противоположную сторону и наблюдает за танцующей толпой. — Черт возьми, ты ведь знаешь, как это опасно. Моя мама не раз говорила тебе, что…  
— Начнем с того, что твоя мама никогда не ощущала черную дыру в груди. Ей не понять меня, о’кей? — голос Стайлза наполнен гневом, потому что внутри больше не осталось других эмоций. — Какого черта, МакКолл? Я позвал тебя для бро-поддержки, а не для промывания моих мозгов. Завязывай с этой хренью, чувак, ладно?  
— Прости, дружище, я хотел как лучше, — Скотт друг хлопает Стайлза по плечу и делает большой глоток пива с аконитовой настойкой. – Но только представь: ты собираешься прийти в «Амнезию» и попросить Питера Хейла забрать у тебя воспоминания о его же племяннике. Думаешь, он согласится на это?  
— У него не будет выбора, желание клиента — закон. К тому же, я оплачу ему полную стоимость процедуры, а Питер любит деньги. Очень любит, и похрен, что в прайсе указано всего лишь двести баксов, — Стайлз достает из кармана бумажник и выкладывает на барную стойку несколько купюр, намереваясь отправиться домой. — Сдается мне, чувак, что, если это не сделает Питер — я поеду в Сан-Франциско. Какая разница, кто засунет мне в шею свои когти?  
  
Стайлз поднимается с барного стула и дожидается, пока друг допьет остатки алкоголя. Этим же воскресным вечером они сидят в «Рокед Холле», расположенном на центральной улице города, и обсуждают нынешнюю свободу одного из них. Не Скотта, конечно же. Скотт — образцовый бойфренд, ответственный альфа, который никогда не предаст свою вторую половинку, свою ненаглядную Эллисон. Да о чем тут говорить, МакКолл ей только серенады не поет под окнами, и то лишь по причине грозного отца с дробовиком, заряженным аконитовыми пулями.  
  
_Мистер Арджент изначально был против союза человека с оборотнем, хоть и знал, что те прекрасно умеют контролировать свою волчью сущность. Опасение — это нормальная реакция на подобные отношения, отец Стайлза тоже не сразу одобрил влюбленность в Дерека. И Хейлу очень повезло, что он смог завоевать чужое доверие в короткие сроки, в отличие от Скотта. Надо сказать, что МакКолл частенько лажал, не выполняя установленные Крисом условия, и получал за это штрафные баллы. До тех пор, пока заботливый лучший друг не рассказал ему правила игры, вот тут-то и началось самое интересное: Скотт превратился в идеального оборотня, Эллисон удивленно открывала рот на его галантность и чуткие манеры, а будущий тесть потирал ручонки с довольной улыбкой. Типа перевоспитал. Ага, если бы папаша не ослабил хватку, то обязательно заметил, что, как только машина его дочери скрывалась за поворотом — влюбленные обрывали все мыслимые границы. И становились счастливыми. Это ли не самое главное?_  
  
В баре фоном играет рок-музыка далеких восьмидесятых годов, на стенах висят старые покрышки и запчасти от байков, а коричневая краска на стенах и столиках специально состарена, изображая приличную потрепанность. Или не специально? Всё-таки этому заведению столько же лет, сколько и Стайлзу со Скоттом. А им, без малого, двадцать два. Но кто сказал, что возраст портит место? «Рокед Холл» и по сей день остается весьма популярным, с регулярным наплывом посетителей разного ранга и природной принадлежности. Вот, например, танцпол заполняют не только люди, но и оборотни. Узнать их очень просто — они не скрываются, вспыхивая то желтым, то красным, то голубым цветом глаз. Стайлз может узнать их, даже без фонарей: от волков всегда исходит хищная волна, охотничий азарт, особый взгляд и металлическая сдержанность. Аконитовая выпивка не лишает их вышеупомянутых качеств, лишь слегка расслабляет, но не более того. Стайлз не провести, он узнает оборотня из тысячи.  
  
— Слушай, чувак, и всё же, зачем это ты делаешь? — осторожно интересуется Скотт, вырывая Стайлза из размышлений; они пробираются к парадному входу сквозь разомлевшую толпу, но все равно умудряются отчетливо слышать друг друга. — Неужели нет ни единого шанса, что вы помиритесь?  
  
Стайлз резко останавливается, и МакКолл врезается в его спину, словно все оборотнические способности испарились вместе с мозгами. Нет, ну серьезно, Скотт иногда так бесит! Что за глупые вопросы он задает?  
  
— Что ты хочешь услышать, Скотт? — Стайлз поворачивается к нему лицом, не обращая внимания на то, что мешает танцевать одной из парочек на танцполе. — Что я приму его измену и прибегу обратно на задних лапах? Что позволю ему снова трахнуть эту сучку, лишь бы усмирить какие-то там инстинкты и заделать маленьких Хейлов? Нет, приятель, я его пиздец как люблю, но при первой же встрече сделаю все возможное, чтобы выбить парочку зубов. Или они у вас тоже отрастают?  
— Я не знаю, не проверял, — вопрос застает друга врасплох, и он усердно пытается найти на него ответ в недрах своего сознания. — И ты, наверное, прав — такое не прощают. Я бы Эллисон не простил.  
— Эллисон бы так никогда не поступила, чувак, даже будь у нее член вместо вагины, — Стайлз улыбается и замечает обозленное лицо МакКолла, с быстро отрастающими клыками. — Ты чего, Скотт?  
  
Стайлз поворачивается, прослеживая его взгляд, и натыкается на… Дерека. Оборотень стоит за его спиной, скрестив руки на груди, и сверкает алой радужкой глаз. На лице, как это часто бывает, нельзя рассмотреть ни одной эмоции, но Стайлз-то знает, что скрывается внутри. В данный момент Дерек борется с желанием свернуть шею МакКоллу, который вызывает в его груди постоянные приступы ревности. Этот раз не исключение.  
  
— Какого хуя он здесь делает? — спрашивает Дерек, стиснув зубы, и переводит взгляд на Стайлза. Эта глупая ревность всегда раздражала, а сейчас так вообще вводит в недоумение.  
— Не понял, это шутка такая? — усмехается Стайлз и рассматривает экс-бойфренда с искренним удивлением. — Если да, то готов официально заявить: чувство юмора — не твой конек. Отойди с дороги.  
— Я не уйду, пока мы не поговорим, — Дерек вновь смотрит на Скотта, — наедине.  
— Ты тупой? Я этим утром сказал достаточно. Что из слов _«всё кончено»_ осталось тебе непонятным?  
  
Стайлз поворачивается вправо и пытается обойти Дерека по дуге, но мощная рука хватает его за локоть и дергает к себе.  
  
— Я хочу объясниться, — шипит оборотень и крепче сжимает свою ладонь, — дай мне всего пять минут, прошу.  
— А я хочу, чтобы ты отъебался, Дерек. Сделай одолжение — возвращайся к Дженнифер, — Стайлз выдергивает руку и вновь начинает пробираться сквозь толпу. Дерек не следует за ним по одной простой причине — Скотт преграждает ему путь, позволяя другу уйти.  
  
Музыка громко бьет по барабанным перепонкам, сердце отбивает ритм ей в такт, а дыхание становится обрывочным и тяжелым. Стайлзу кажется, что он не доберется до выхода живым, слишком остро накрывает приступ панической атаки. Еще немного, и легкие откажутся функционировать, взяв внеочередной отгул. Возможно, постоянный.  
  
Перед глазами мелькают фигуры, они мешают сосредоточиться, но Стайлз прищуривает глаза, находя заветный выход. Шаги ускоряются, народ постепенно исчезает с поля зрения и, спустя бесконечное количество убийственно долгих секунд, Стайлз оказывается на воздухе, пропитанном летним теплом. Улицу освещают фонари и ближний свет фар от редко проезжающих машин, а перед глазами стремительно темнеет. Нужно идти. Обязательно нужно идти, иначе Дерек не отстанет. Неужели он не понимает, что от его присутствия боли становится еще больше? Неужели Стайлз заслуживает чувствовать эту боль без конца, без перерыва? Нет, не заслуживает. Поэтому, не останавливаясь, Стайлз пытается разложить дорогу на составляющие: вот парковка, вот узкий тротуар и пешеходный переход. Значит, четыре квартала пешком и он будет в отцовском доме.  
  
Главное, сейчас необходимо дать себе небольшую передышку. Всего два глубоких вдоха, чтобы не сдохнуть, нахрен, прямо посреди проезжей части…  
  
«Посреди проезжей части?», — проносится в голове вопрос на миллион.  
  
Твою же мать!  
  
Яркая вспышка света ослепляет глаза, и Стайлз теряется в темноте, резко накрывшей сознание мерцающим покрывалом. Как понять, что ты все еще жив, если не слышишь биение собственного сердца? Как понять, что ты жив, если видишь перед собой давно умершую мать? Кажется, он слышит ответ на свой вопрос, жаль только, что голоса эти размыты плотной толщей воды.  
  
«Главное, не утонуть, — думает Стайлз, — главное, не утонуть».


	2. Тропические сны

***

Солнечные лучи пробиваются сквозь чистейшую воду, переливаясь бликами на прозрачной поверхности, а Стайлз по-прежнему боится сделать первый вдох. Это правильно и вполне логично — инстинкт самосохранения утверждает, что нельзя дышать под водой. Стайлз доверяет своим инстинктам, ведь они никогда не пожелают зла.  
  
Воздух в легких заканчивается, внутренности сводит болезненным спазмом, словно их постепенно сжимают металлическими тисками, и это слишком по-настоящему. Страх слишком реален, слишком силен. Стайлз разрезает руками холодную толщу, пытаясь выбраться из мокрого плена, но попытки не приносят результата. Голова кружится от недостатка кислорода, ноги сводит судорогой, а паническая атака уже подступает к сознанию уверенным шагом. Почему о нем все забыли? Как он вообще оказался замкнутым в своем самом ужасном кошмаре? Неужели, именно так выглядит жизнь после смерти? Если да, то Стайлз где-то сильно облажался.  
  
Когда тело отказывается сражаться, устав от постоянного сопротивления, а разум соглашается с необратимостью — чья-то ладонь обхватывает запястье и сильным рывком дергает вверх. Стайлз с жадностью хватает воздух ртом, откашливается и вытирает лицо ладонями от стекающих по волосам капель. Он оглядывается вокруг, рассматривая скалистые горы, лазурное небо и зеленые, широколистные пальмы. Это шутка? Иллюзия? Стайлз не мог тонуть на песчаном берегу тропического пляжа хотя бы потому, что стоит всего лишь по пояс в воде.  
  
Черная футболка прилипает к коже, ветер обдувает лицо, а Стайлз стоит на месте, замечая, как начинают подрагивать губы. _Она_ идет к нему медленным шагом, улыбаясь такой светлой, знакомой улыбкой, которая навсегда отпечаталась в памяти десятилетнего ребенка. Стайлз сжимает кулаки, сдерживая порыв сорваться навстречу, и ждет…  
  
Ждет момент, когда проснется.  
  
Странно, но обман воображения не исчезает, а пляж не превращается в больничную палату, ведь Стайлз прекрасно помнит мощный удар и разламывающую боль. Сейчас физической боли нет — есть только моральная. С ней гораздо сложнее бороться, она словно червяк: прячется в глубине подсознания, в темных уголках души, а затем выползает на поверхность и грызет изнутри своего хозяина. Как чёртов паразит появляется из памяти, играя с ним в нечестную игру.  
  
— Здравствуй, сынок, — Клаудия стоит перед Стайлзом в белом сарафане на тонких лямках и смотрит на него взглядом, полным любви. — Ты не должен находиться здесь, милый. Время еще не пришло.  
— Мам? — шепчет дрожащим голосом. Он помнит её именно такой: с длинными, аккуратно уложенными волосами; с ласковой улыбкой и очаровательными глазами, цвета горького шоколада; с бледной кожей и ямочками на щеках. Стайлз помнит каждую мелочь, каждую особенность так четко, словно видел Клаудию несколько минут назад. – О, Господи, мама. Это действительно ты.  
  
Клаудия проводит ладонью по щеке своего сына и чуть наклоняется вперед, чтобы поцеловать его в лоб. Стайлз задерживает дыхание. Нет, это не сон. Во сне нельзя почувствовать тепло чужих губ. Забытое, но такое нужное тепло. Стайлз готов остаться здесь навек, лишь бы ощущать это тепло снова и снова. Ему неважно насколько рациональна эта мысль.  
  
— Ты справишься, милый. Ты всегда справлялся, — говорит Клаудия тихим, размеренным голосом. Тем самым голосом, которым успокаивала когда-то Стайлза, что сутками дежурил возле больничной койки. — Мы с отцом всегда гордились твоей выдержкой и стремлением. Ты должен пообещать мне, что так будет и впредь.  
— Обещаю, — отвечает Стайлз, практически не улавливая смысл слов — всё внимание занимает близость матери и теплая ладонь на щеке. Он проглатывает горечь, скопившуюся на языке, и смаргивает выступившие слезы. — Я так скучаю по тебе, мам, невероятно скучаю.  
— Я знаю, сынок, и скучаю по тебе не меньше, — Клаудия прижимает его к груди, а Стайлз закрывает глаза, стараясь запомнить этот момент, запечатлеть в памяти, как клеймо. Он сцепляет руки за её спиной и тихо всхлипывает от бушующих, как цунами эмоций. — Все будет хорошо, родной. Возвращайся обратно.  
  
Невесомый поцелуй в щеку, объятия прерываются, и от легкого толчка в грудь Стайлз вновь падает в воду, так и не открыв глаза. Он погружается на глубину, словно в замедленной съемке, но больше не испытывает страха. Как и не чувствует гложущее одиночество, получив дозу любви, как зависимый наркоман.  
  
Стайлз думает, что если это была смерть, то она гораздо лучше жизни.  
  


***

  
  
Голова раскалывается, словно об нее разбивают кирпич за кирпичом, а во рту такая сухость, что позавидует пустыня Мохаве. Стайлз облизывает пересохшие губы и теперь отчетливо понимает, что жив: боль растекается по телу, выламывает кости и она — физическая. А еще абсолютно беспощадная. Кажется, тонуть было гораздо легче, нежели ощущать эти монотонные спазмы.  
  
Разум настойчиво подталкивает веки распахнуться, и они подчиняются после сотого приказа. Мягкий утренний свет наполняет комнату, белые и прозрачные трубочки струятся вдоль его тела, а зрение расплывчато улавливает знакомые очертания.  
  
— Стайлз? — Шериф пододвигается ближе и гладит его по волосам. — Стайлз, ты слышишь меня?  
— Да, — хриплый голос щекочет горло, и Стайлз прокашливается в попытке вернуть ему прежние ноты. — Прости…  
— Если ты извиняешься за мой почти инсульт, то я с удовольствием обдумаю твои пути прощения, — Джон отстраняется, чтобы налить воды из прозрачного графина, и протягивает ему стакан. — Выпей.  
  
Стайлз приподнимается на локтях, чувствуя, как прошибает электрический разряд по позвоночнику, и делает вывод, что ребрам прилично досталось. Грудь плотно перемотана эластичными бинтами, да так сильно, что каждый вдох дается с невероятным трудом. На голове тоже бинты — обычные — значит, встреча с лобовым стеклом ему не показалась. Ладно, могло быть и хуже. Руки и ноги целы, мозг не вытек из разбитой черепной коробки — спасибо тебе, госпожа Удача. Судьбу он решает не благодарить. Не заслужила.  
  
Сделав несколько блаженных глотков, которые стекают внутрь как живительная влага, Стайлз ложится обратно и ненадолго прикрывает глаза. Ему хочется спать, хотя он и так достаточно спал. Эта слабость вынужденная, защищающая организм от внешних ударов, спасающая от переизбытка чувств. Стайлз рад этой слабости, потому что совсем не против провалиться в сон, заново извлекая из памяти солнечный пляж.  
  
— Я разрешу тебе гавайскую пиццу с двойным сыром, идет? — улыбается Стайлз и кривится, когда вновь ощущает боль под грудной клеткой. — Вот дерьмо, чувствую себя фаршированной индейкой.  
— Тебе повезло, ребенок, что этот оболтус Уиттмор не успел набрать достаточную скорость после поворота, — выдыхает Джон и потирает опухшие от недосыпания глаза. — Отделался ушибами, приличным сотрясением и сломал два ребра. Господи, Стайлз, о чем ты вообще думал, когда выбегал на дорогу?  
  
Новость о том, что водителем машины оказался Джексон Уиттмор — местная звезда лакросса еще со школы, известный на весь Бикон Хиллз как сын успешного адвоката и ужасно самовлюбленный тип — мягко говоря, неприятна. Стайлз прекрасно понимает, что в случившемся нет чужой вины, а это значит, придется возмещать их семейству все затраты на ремонт испорченного автомобиля. Надо сказать, что средств потребуется немало, один только бампер его Порше выйдет в двадцать зарплат Стайлза. Увы, но подработка фотографом во время учебы в городском колледже не приносит достойного заработка.  
  
— Прости, пап, я… — Стайлз замолкает, будучи не до конца уверенным, стоит ли рассказывать про Дерека и паническую атаку, — кажется, мы немного повздорили со Скоттом, и я был зол, а потом эта неожиданная вспышка и, в общем, прости.  
— Ради Бога, прекрати извиняться и просто будь внимательнее, — Шериф тяжело вздыхает, легонько похлопывая Стайлза по плечу. — Тебе нужно отдыхать, восстанавливать силы, а я пока позову Мелиссу и лечащего врача.  
— Ты просидел здесь всю ночь? — интересуется Стайлз, хотя прекрасно знает ответ на свой вопрос.  
— Мой сын провалялся без сознания шесть часов, — отец удивленно приподнимает брови, и этот жест так знаком, что сердце защемляет. — Конечно, я просидел здесь всю ночь, что за глупые вопросы?  
— Пытаюсь сообразить, сколько пиццы заказывать на выписку. Ладно, пап, можешь больше не беспокоиться, видишь, я в полном порядке, — Для наглядности Стайлз убирает отцовскую руку с плеча, пытается привстать, но чертыхается и падает обратно на кровать. – Ну, если не считать охренительную боль в ребрах, головокружение и ноющие синяки, то я _практически_ в порядке.  
— Я загляну, как только тебя осмотрит доктор Данбар. Кстати, здесь и без меня целых три претендента на роль сиделки, — Джон поднимается с кресла и целует сына в макушку. — Дерек тоже входит в их число, и я очень хотел бы знать, почему Скотт МакКолл усердно пытается вцепиться в твоего парня клыками.  
— Он в порядке? — Стайлз испуганно округляет глаза и только потом понимает, какой именно вопрос вырвался из его рта. Тело прошибает ледяной дрожью, а горло пережимает, словно тисками. Стайлз быстро моргает и добавляет: — Я имел в виду Скотта, Дерек ведь может его покалечить.  
— Я оттаскивал их друг от друга трижды. За час. Затем дважды от Джексона. Каждого. Они словно с цепи сорвались, и учти, мы обязательно с тобой об этом поговорим, — Шериф поправляет тонкое одеяло на больничной койке и устало проводит ладонью по своим взъерошенным волосам. — Ты же знаешь, как я отношусь к вопросу безопасности рядом с оборотнями. И мне очень не нравится то, что сейчас происходит за этими дверями.  
  
Отец выглядит измученным, морщины покрывают лицо, словно паутинки, а уголки губ печально опущены вниз. Он, наверное, постарел на несколько лет за одну ночь. Стайлз прекрасно знает, как тот волнуется за сына, за его благополучие, за сохранность. Взбесившиеся волки будут последние, кого он хотел бы видеть рядом со своим ребенком. Особенно сейчас.  
  
Он потерял любимую жену, провожая ее постепенно, наблюдая за угасанием. Джон не свыкнется, если потеряет еще и Стайлза, если останется в этом мире лицом к лицу с тишиной пустующего дома. А Стайлз его подвел. Снова заставил пережить эти страшные, ужасающие моменты, когда не знаешь — один ты или фортуна приберегла для тебя за пазухой драгоценный шанс.  
  
Кажется, одной лишь пиццей Стайлз точно не отделается. Придется ослабить контроль и устроить грандиозный ужин с бургерами, жареными стейками и картошкой фри. Сразу, как только соберет себя по кусочкам.  
  
— Я видел маму, — не глядя на отца, тихо произносит Стайлз, лишь бы не думать о Дереке, находящимся за стеной. Потому что это больно. Гораздо больнее, чем ребра, голова и синяки в одном сказанном предложении. — Я разговаривал с ней, держал за руку и знаешь… это было так реально. Словно я умер и оказался рядом с ней.  
  
Джон уже успевает отойти на несколько шагов, но оборачивается и замирает, держась за дверную ручку. В его глазах можно увидеть тоску, скорбь и все душевные переживания. Стайлз чувствует себя эгоистом. Вместо того, чтобы объяснить поведение оборотней, рассказав про разрыв с Дереком, он рассказывает про Клаудию.  
  
Стайлз снова причиняет отцу боль. Какой же он хреновый сын.  
  
— Ты был мертв двадцать секунд, — сказанные слова вышибают Стайлза из реальности, словно удар нокаутом. Что? — Джексон привез тебя в больницу вместе со Скоттом, и в приемном покое твое сердце остановилось на целых двадцать секунд. Возможно, из-за сильного удара головой или шокового состояния. Знаешь, ты жутко нас напугал.  
  
«Сердце не железное, — думает Стайлз и смотрит в окно, из которого виднеются пушистые облака, обрамленные красными рассветными лучами, — оно тоже имеет свой предел».  
  
— Прости, — снова извиняется, потому что больше нечего сказать — он виноват.  
— Все будет хорошо, сын. — И Стайлз закрывает глаза, ощущая влажные дорожки на своих щеках. Клаудия тоже так считает. — Главное, что ты остался со мной, а большего твоему старику и не надо.  
  
Разговор заканчивается в неуютном молчании. Стайлз не хочет поворачиваться, не хочет, чтобы отец видел его слезы. Стайлз желает оставаться сильным в глазах отца. Джон должен знать, быть полностью уверен, что его сын в полном порядке, по крайней мере, в душе. Пусть это будет заблуждением, откровенной ложью, но так гораздо легче — убедить остальных, что его жизнь вовсе не похожа на комнату ужасов и поверить в это самому.  
  
Входная дверь захлопывается, и Стайлз остается наедине с собственными мыслями, умоляя Вселенную не впускать в эту комнату того, о ком вспоминать совсем не хочется. На сегодня со Стайлза достаточно слез.  
  


***

  
  
Голоса становятся все громче. Они режут барабанные перепонки, давят на виски, вызывая новый приступ головной боли. Стайлз морщится, отворачивает голову, пытаясь зарыться лицом в подушку и абстрагироваться от этого надоедливого шума.  
  
Блядь, он ведь целый час пытался уснуть после визита лечащего врача. Мистер Данбар изучал Стайлза, как музейный экспонат: _«Там поднимите», «Здесь согните», «Тут больно?»_. После слов: _«Больно везде»,_ доктор назначил обезболивающие, не забыв про аддерал, запретил любые физические нагрузки в течение двух месяцев и пообещал выписать уже через неделю, при условии стабильного состояния. Стайлз, по его словам, очень легко отделался, ведь удар о лобовое стекло мог запросто отправить в поднебесную, а внеплановая остановка сердца только подтверждала его слова.  
  
— Я сказал, проваливай, — слышит Стайлз знакомый голос, от которого сжимаются внутренности, — твое время вышло.  
— А твое уже не наступит, — Скотт говорит немного тише, но также уверенно. — Уходи, Дерек, ты сделаешь ему только больнее.  
— Прямо сейчас я сделаю больнее тебе, — рыкает Хейл, и Стайлз не выдерживает — тяжело вздыхает и поворачивает голову к ним, сонно уставившись на взволнованные лица.  
  
В палате горит приглушенный свет, за окном уже сгущается тьма, и Стайлз несколько раз моргает, возвращая себе ясность сознания. Оказывается, он проспал весь день, а такое ощущение, будто только что закрыл глаза. Боль приходит к нему с опозданием и протяжным свистом, врывается в тело без стука и приветствия. Он прищуривается, перебарывая желание застонать, и проглатывает звуки, так и не дав им выхода. Сердце тоже дает о себе знать ускоренным ритмом, вынуждая Стайлза проклинать себя за невозможность контролировать собственные чувства. Затем проклинает Дерека, способного эти чувства просканировать, завернуть в газетку и разложить по полочкам. Стайлз перед ним — как открытая книга, и это бесит.  
  
Дерек замирает, внимательно смотрит обеспокоенным взглядом и втягивает обратно клыки, которые успел выпустить в порыве гнева. Он слишком напряжен, под его глазами залегли темные круги, а щетина оттеняет бледное лицо, делая скулы более острыми. Дерек стоит практически у больничной койки, поэтому Стайлз смотрит на него снизу вверх, ощущая себя беззащитным и слабым.  
  
А все потому, что хочется обнять, хочется прижаться губами к шее и втянуть носом приятный аромат дорогого парфюма, который Стайлз подарил ему на прошлый День Святого Валентина. Обманывать себя сложно — он любит Дерека так же сильно, как и ненавидит.  
  
— Я хочу, чтобы ты ушел и больше не возвращался, — Стайлз почти шепчет, боясь, что голос сорвется и выдаст хозяина окончательно. Его глаза пристально смотрят на Хейла, наблюдают за реакцией и спешно норовят заполниться соленой влагой. — Просто. Уйди.  
  
Дерек молчит. Смотрит пристально и молчит. Для него словесная тишина — привычное дело, но в этот раз тишина болезненная и мучительная.  
  
Стайлз отводит взгляд к окну и тщетно пытается унять дрожь во всем теле. Такое ощущение, что на него вылили ушат ледяной воды или окунули в нее полностью. Одеяло не спасает. Зубы стучат друг о друга, выбивая звонкие сонеты, а пальцы подрагивают им в такт. Мозг не слушает приказов, не прекращает нервозное волнение, будто получает удовольствие от причиняемых страданий. Кто-нибудь, остановите Землю — у Стайлза кружится голова.  
  
Тяжелое дыхание заполняет пространство, Стайлз слышит удаляющиеся шаги, а затем оглушающий удар кулака о стену. Дверь хлопает, заставляя дрожать стекла. Стайлз осторожно смотрит влево, замечая глубокую вмятину возле деревянного косяка. Бежевая краска покрылась трещинами, опадая на пол небольшими кусками, а медицинский плакат, висящий рядом, покачивается от остаточной волны.  
  
Ребра скручивает спазмом от слишком глубокого и резкого вдоха, поэтому Стайлз не стесняется издать мучительный стон.  
  
— Дружище, ты как? — Скотт мгновенно оказывается рядом и кладет руки ему на плечи, начиная вытягивать боль. — Все будет хорошо, приятель, я помогу.  
— Скотт, — Стайлз смотрит на оборотня обозленным взглядом, — пожалуйста, _заткнись._  
  
Фраза, которая преследует Стайлза уже целые сутки, вызывает тошноту легче, чем сотрясение. Её хочется забыть, вырвать из воспоминаний и никогда больше не слышать. Ему и так уже нечем блевать.  
  
Предательство сломало. Вывернуло наизнанку, лишило внутреннего стержня, опоры. Измена Дерека разбила его на миллиард частей. Нихрена хорошего уже не случится.  
  
— Хочешь, чтобы я зашел позже? — МакКолл поджимает губы, а юноша вновь чувствует себя последним кретином.  
  
Стайлз молча кивает, накрывается одеялом по самые уши и дожидается исполнения просьбы. Скотт уходит через шесть секунд — мозг отсчитывает их автоматически. Просто так, чтобы заполнить внутреннее безмолвие.  
  
Сегодня Стайлз принимает окончательное решение: он сделает это, пойдет в «Амнезию» и сотрет из своей памяти всё, что связано с Дереком Хейлом.  
  
К чёрту воспоминания. Стайлз просто-напросто сдохнет, если воображение еще раз подкинет красочные картины Дерека, ритмично трахающего темноволосую шлюху.  
  
Так будет лучше. Нет оборотня — нет проблем.  
  


***

  
  
Видеть Уиттмора в своей палате очень странно и неожиданно, тот решается на визит лишь спустя четыре дня. Джексон стоит в дверях, прячет руки в карманы летних шорт и оглядывается по сторонам, в то время как Стайлз полулежит на больничной койке, упираясь спиной в подушку у изголовья. На его коленях расположен ноутбук, а в руке зажат бумажный стакан из Старбакса с карамельным латте.  
  
Джон ушел буквально пять минут назад — Стайлз выпроводил его домой, уверив, что отцу необходим отдых. Воспользовавшись одиночеством, он занялся редактированием последних фотографий, которые сделал в одном из парков Бикон Хиллз. На них были изображены маленькие дети, обнимающие своих матерей. Ему даже не приходилось выискивать нужный материал — в тот субботний день, возле пруда, было очень много счастливых семей.  
  
Стайлз закрывает крышку компьютера, откладывает его на прикроватный столик и неуверенно крутит в руке стакан. О чем можно разговаривать с Джексоном Уиттмором? О походах в магазин? Брендовой одежде? Эпиляции? Стайлз в этих вопросах полный профан.  
  
— Слушай, чувак, если ты пытаешься спросить о моем самочувствии, то придется сделать это вслух, — Стайлз усмехается и едва заметно морщится от дискомфорта. — А я вслух отвечу, что мне больше жаль твою тачку, нежели свои ребра.  
— Что за хрень ты несешь? — Джексон проходит в палату и плюхается в кресло, рядом с кроватью. Стайлз прилично удивлен. Как он вообще удостоился внимания этого заносчивого придурка? — Причем тут моя тачка?  
— Ну, по крайней мере, за свои ребра мне не нужно выплачивать кругленькую сумму, — Новый глоток кофе — и Стайлз чувствует себя на восьмом небе от счастья. — Когда твой отец собирается выставить счет?  
— Не знаю, возможно… никогда? — Уиттмор выглядит подозрительно довольным. — Я попросил его замять это дело.  
— С каких пор ты занимаешься благотворительностью? — Стакан приходится поставить рядом с ноутбуком, чтобы не опрокинуть его на себя. Еще недавно он был полностью уверен, что заветная бумажка на верном пути к их дому. — Я сам выскочил под твои колеса, разве это не отличный повод окунуть меня мордой в грязь?  
  
У Стайлза не складывается два плюс два, как бы тот ни старался. Он мало общался с Уиттмором в старшей школе, изредка сталкиваясь с ним на общих лабораторных работах, но даже по этим смутным данным раздутое эго парня обязано занимать все свободное пространство.  
  
— Стайлз, я могу окунуть тебя мордой в грязь и без всякого повода, — Джексон поднимается с кресла, нервно одергивает белоснежное поло и быстро движется к двери.  
— Зачем ты вообще приходил? — удивляется Стайлз, пытаясь осмыслить новую информацию.  
— Мимо проезжал, — выкрикивает Уиттмор и скрывается из виду.  
  
Кофе остыл, ноутбук ушел в состояние сна, а мозг Стайлза временно не доступен. Что это, мать вашу, сейчас произошло?  
  


***

  
  
Скотт заходит к нему каждый вечер, после подработки в ветеринарной клинике мистера Дитона.  
  
Дерек заходит к нему каждую ночь, пока Стайлз крепко спит.  
  
Он не знает об этом, а Скотт не рассказывает, что отчетливо улавливает запах другого оборотня. Их разговоры проходят в основном на отвлеченные темы: о грядущем окончании колледжа, о дальнейших планах, об Эллисон и о фотографиях. Стайлз делится с другом своими мечтами — устроить выставку в местном художественном музее, а МакКолл размышляет о возможной карьере ветеринара.  
  
Скотт не говорит о Дереке — Стайлз не говорит, как сильно по нему скучает.  
  
Все идет своим чередом: ребра постепенно заживают, отдаваясь вполне терпимой болью; голова не напоминает вареную тыкву, позволяя исключить из ежедневного рациона лишнюю горсть таблеток; царапины на лице и руках заживают, а небольшая рана на затылке врачей абсолютно не беспокоит, как и самого Стайлза.  
  
Из больницы обещают выписать уже завтра, доктор Данбар осматривает его также внимательно, как и в первый раз. Привычный поток вопросов имеет правдивый ответ: _«Сойдет»,_ что несказанно радует лечащего врача. Стайлз тоже радуется, он хочет сбежать отсюда, как можно быстрее. Надоело чувствовать себя больным.  
  
Единственное, что доставляет удовольствие всю неделю — это сон. Плотно закрытая дверь не пропускает лишний шум, заполняющий коридор, жалюзи не пропускают дневные солнечные лучи, в палате прохладно от работающего кондиционера. Стайлз давно так не высыпался. Если честно, то в последнее время Стайлз любит спать даже днем.  
  
Когда подсознание вырывается наружу, Стайлз вновь ощущает прозрачную, теплую, как парное молоко, воду. Но в этот раз всё иначе — он больше не боится. Отдельно существует вода, отдельно — страх, и отдельно — Стайлз. Три составляющих, отныне, никогда не соединятся воедино. Если в его снах Клаудия нежно поглаживает его щеки, целует в макушку и заключает в крепкие объятия, то детские страхи отступают под напором острой необходимости этих воспоминаний.  
  
В ночь перед выпиской Стайлз гуляет по тропическому пляжу, ощущает рассыпчатый песок под ногами и замечает вдалеке приближающуюся мать. Это не так реально, как в первый раз, но Стайлз ценит каждую возможность, каждую минуту сна. Утром, открывая глаза, он видит на прикроватном столике огромный букет красных роз.  
  
Сердце заходится в бешеном темпе, сон резко отступает, позволяя мыслить здраво, но и тогда мыслить здраво не получается. Никто. Никогда. Не дарил Стайлзу цветы.  
  
Ни в этой жизни.  
  
— Ты тоже видишь это? — спрашивает у появившегося в дверях Скотта. Договоренность, что он заберет его из больницы ровно в девять утра, всё еще в силе. Выписной бланк уже на руках, а сумка собрана с вечера.  
— Розы? — непонимающе спрашивает МакКолл.  
— Розы, — Стайлз присаживается на кровати, свесив ноги на пол, и забирает у друга привезенные чистые вещи.  
— Вижу, а что?  
  
Стайлз начинает медленно закипать. Неужели только ему кажется странным наличие в палате шикарного букета цветов?  
  
— Я тоже их вижу, чувак, вопрос в том, хули они здесь делают? — Стайлз медленно натягивает штаны, стараясь сильно не сгибаться — грудь до сих пор перебинтована, а голова временами играет в центрифугу. — Я что, похож на того, кому раньше дарили цветы? Правильный ответ: нет, не похож.  
— Может, тебя хотят поздравить с выпиской? — Скотт пожимает плечами и почти незаметно ведет носом. Стайлз очень внимательный, а еще весьма догадливый.  
— Не-а, нет-нет, приятель, исключено, — он категорично машет головой и аккуратно надевает красную футболку. — Ни при каких обстоятельствах Дерек не подарит мне цветы. У Гринберга больше шансов поумнеть, нежели у Дерека опуститься до всей этой романтической херни.  
  
Скотт ничего не отвечает, лишь задумчиво смотрит на входную дверь. В палате пахнет Дереком также отчетливо, как и все предыдущие разы, поэтому нет смысла говорить об этом другу. Здесь много запахов, но один из них до сих пор расходится шлейфом по коридору. МакКолл не знает, кому он принадлежит.  
  
— Ты забыл расписаться в моем выписном листе, — Мелисса заглядывает к ним, улыбается сыну и протягивает Стайлзу шариковую ручку. Она дожидается подписи и кивает на розы: — Кстати, сегодня приходил курьер из доставки, просил передать для тебя заказ. Красивые, не так ли?  
— Думаю, им больше подходит прилагательное _«неожиданные»_ , — усмехается Стайлз, берет в руки ноутбук и осматривает комнату — вроде, ничего не забыл. — А пояснительную записку мой тайный обожатель, случайно, не удосужился передать?  
— Нет, только цветы и пожелание скорейшего выздоровления, — миссис МакКолл расплывается в улыбке, словно это самое счастливое утро в ее жизни. Хоть у кого-то прекрасное настроение. — Они остаются здесь, я права?  
  
Стайлз быстро кивает, хлопает друга по плечу, и спешит покинуть надоевшее до рези в печенках место. В нос бьет запах медикаментов, пока они продвигаются к лифту, люди шныряют по коридорам, приятный женский голос вызывает в громкоговоритель одного из врачей. Жизнь двигается своим чередом, а Стайлз застревает где-то на пересечении прошлого и настоящего. Цветы выбивают из колеи. Спутывают мысли. Мешают сосредоточиться.  
  
Усаживаясь в свой джип на пассажирское сидение, Стайлз делает вид, что не замечает черный Шевроле, выезжающий с парковки. Скоро он всё забудет. Еще совсем чуть-чуть, и боль уйдет. Навсегда. Остается лишь рассказать отцу правду, спрятать его табельное оружие и аконитовые пули, а затем повернуть свое прошлое вспять.  
  
 _Безвозвратно._


	3. В пропасть с обрыва

***

Дождь отбивает по карнизу заученную мелодию, вводя своих слушателей в сонный транс. Стайлз проводит пальцами по стеклу, очерчивая беспорядочно стекающие капли, и задумчиво смотрит на рассыпанный по подоконнику рябиновый пепел. Где-то в глубине сознания проскальзывает мысль, что это лишняя мера, что он параноик, и слишком завышает собственное значение для оборотня, но все равно желает перестраховаться от незваных гостей. Вдруг Стайлз совсем не знает настоящего Дерека? Ведь раньше парнишка был уверен, что не станет пятым колесом у ржавой телеги. Вдруг настоящий Дерек — тот, что способен на измену и предательство, так же спокойно проникнет в его убежище? Стайлз не боится Дерека Хейла — он боится мягких стен и смирительной рубашки, правильно оценивая пределы своей выносливости.  
  
После минутного сомнения, полоска рябинового пепла остается на своем месте, как и все остальные: возле парадной двери и черного входа со стороны двора; возле окна отцовской спальни, гостиной и кухни; даже у чердачного люка. Стайлз точно параноик — ну и хер с этим. Главное, что он держит в безопасности непривычно хрупкий внутренний мир.  
  
Стайлз тяжело вздыхает от нерадостных мыслей — в последнее время, они съедают его без соусов и приправ, затем медленно подходит к письменному столу и поднимает крышку ноутбука. С экрана кроваво-алыми глазами на него смотрит огромный черный волк. Сердце уже по привычке делает тройное сальто, ударяясь о грудную клетку, и возвращается на законное место. Стайлз не знает, почему до сих пор не сменил заставку или, быть может, не хочет признаваться самому себе в очевидных причинах. Наверное, Стайлз — душевный мазохист. А как иначе объяснить его бездействие?  
  
Он нажимает иконку Скайпа, открывая программу, и выбирает среди списка контактов рыжеволосую девушку. Лидия просила позвонить ей, как только Стайлз выпишется из госпиталя. Крайне важно выполнить просьбу своей школьной подруги, и плевать, что опоздал со сроками на целых два дня.  
  
Гудки заполняют тишину маленькой комнаты, завешанной плакатами игроков бейсбольной команды «Метс», и Стайлз покорно ждет ответа, покусывая губы. Он прекрасно знает, на какую тему свернет их разговор, и это заставляет сильно сомневаться в правильности звонка. Тем не менее, убегать от разоблачающих бесед с мисс Мартин — все равно, что убегать от гепарда, почуявшего запах крови. Не-ре-аль-но.  
  
— Час ночи, Стайлз, ты с ума сошел? — почти шепчет Лидия, отвечая после восьмого гудка, и сонно потирает прищуренные глаза. Её ненакрашенное, но, тем не менее, идеальное лицо освещается тусклым светом ночника, а клубничные локоны ниспадают на плечи. Чёрт, Лидия прекрасна в любое время суток. — Я возвращаюсь уже в конце недели. Что за срочность?  
  
Стайлз непонимающе смотрит на девушку, затем на время в углу экрана — 03:03 а.m. — и виновато ударяет себя ладошкой по лбу.  
  
— О, мой Бог, прости. Вот, дерьмо, я такой кретин — разница во времени, конечно же, как я мог забыть?! — морщится Стайлз, перебарывая в себе желание удариться о стену. Желательно, с разбега. — Позвонить тебе позже? Я могу, ты только скажи, Лидс, без проблем. Ну, эм-м, ладно я уже отключаюсь…  
— Стайлз? — зовет девушка, склонив набок голову. — Вы что, уже поговорили?  
— Нет, — резко отвечает, напрягаясь всем телом. — Нет, ты что, издеваешься? Да я видеть его не могу, а при разговоре того и глядишь — блевану на его ахуенно дорогие ботинки. Нет. Нет-нет.  
  
А вот и да. Лидия Мартин — королева выпускного вечера, завидная красавица с острым язычком и шикарной фигурой, всегда была крайне сообразительна — и пользовалась всем комплектом по назначению. Об этом говорили не только умные мысли и наставления, успехи в школе и среди мужчин, но так же поступление в несколько престижных колледжей страны. Главным достижением оказалось зачисление в Университетский Колледж Лондона — куда она и отправилась без малейшего колебания.  
  
«Это же Лондон», — говорила Лидия невозмутимым голосом, когда разбивала опасения Стайлз в пух и прах. — «Какой дурак откажется от Лондона?».  
  
И была полностью права. От таких предложений не отворачиваются. Стайлз, в тот момент, сам выбирал между Стэнфордом и Беркли — выбрал последнее, но так и не уехал. Огнестрельное ранение Джона в правое легкое спутало ему все карты, разбросало колоду по всему Земному шару, и припасло у себя за пазухой драгоценного Джокера — здоровье отца.  
  
Стайлз не смог уехать — Джон не смог себя до сих пор простить.  
  
— Тогда зачем ты разбудил меня посреди ночи? Я думала, у тебя что-то интересное, — Лидия зевает, прикрывая свои невероятно сексуальные губы изящной ладонью. — Что-то, касаемо Дерека Хейла и ваших отношений.  
— Эй! Я, вообще-то, только что из госпиталя выписался, — обиженно хмурится Стайлз, скрещивая руки на груди. — И спасибо, что спросила — я почти здоров, с почти целой головой, а нервы у меня такие стальные, что можно спокойно херачить по ним кувалдой.  
— Ты выписался из госпиталя два дня назад — Эллисон тоже мне звонит, помнишь? — её голос становится ехидным, с той самой металлической выдержкой, которой можно резать стекла. — И ты не сможешь бегать от Дерека вечно, Стайлз, тебе нужно выслушать его. Спокойно. Как это делают взрослые люди.  
  
Стайлз поджимает губы. Вот он — поворот на скользкую дорожку, размывающую их старую, крепкую дружбу. Ключевой момент, под названием «Второй шанс». Лидия твердо уверена, что его достоин каждый, особенно, если обидчик полностью признает свою вину. Но эти слова вызывают бешенство — не хватает только пены у рта.  
  
— Ага, точно. Я, ведь, просто мечтаю знать в мельчайших подробностях, как он запихивал в Дженнифер свой грандиозный член, — выпаливает Стайлз, заходясь от злости пунцовым румянцем. — Или услышать, что он представлял на её месте своего любимого бойфренда, пока втрахивал эту суку в кровать. О, да. Мне невероятно хочется услышать каждое предложение, а потом затянуть петлю у себя на шее.  
— Быть может, ты не прав — Дерек принял ошибочное решение, но…  
— Знаешь, Лидс, ошибочным решением было позвонить тебе, зная, чем закончится этот разговор. А Дерек — не ошибся, он просто козлина. Эфир закончен, спокойной ночи.  
  
Стайлз со всей дури захлопывает крышку ноутбука, а тот отвечает ему возмущенным пиликаньем слетевшего жесткого диска. Заебись. Отлично поговорили. Хорошо, что он не додумался рассказать Лидии, что записался на прием в «Амнезию», иначе лицезреть ему прекрасные изумрудные глазки уже к завтрашнему вечеру. Как пить дать.  
  


***

  
  
Трое суток родные стены окружают Стайлза своим одиноким коконом.  
  
Девятые сутки от Дерека Хейла полная информационная и визуальная тишина.  
  
Это радует. Позволяет сердцу отдохнуть, осмыслить существование без резкой, прожигающей боли. Это позволяет привыкнуть. Или свыкнуться, кому как удобней. Что касается Стайлза, то ему удобней забыть.  
  
Настроение такое же паршивое, как и внутреннее состояние — вчерашняя размолвка с Лидией оставляет под измученными ребрами неприятное, давящее чувство. Стайлз порывается к звонку дважды. Дважды Стайлз не нажимает на кнопку вызова и с легкостью записывает эти летние каникулы в собственный рейтинг «Грандиозного отстоя», отводя им почетное первое место. Плюсом ко всему, от полного бездействия у него разноцветными фейерверками взрываются мысли — СДВГ не желает оставлять Стайлза, не щадит и не слушает уговоров. Аддерол помогает, но не спасает.  
  
Поэтому Стайлз мечтает выползти из дома, взять в руки фотоаппарат и пройтись по улицам Бикон-Хиллс, чтобы запечатлеть несколько бездомных животных для социальной рекламы одной из местных газет. Но вместо этого Стайлз глотает разноцветные таблетки, а передвигается исключительно с отрицательной скоростью. Даже мистер Хоккинс — сосед напротив, весом двести девяносто фунтов, двигается гораздо быстрее.  
  
Гребаный Джексон.  
  
Гребанный капот его гребаного Порше!  
  
— Стайлз? — выкрикивает Джон, хлопая входной дверью. Он даже из своей комнаты слышит, как с тяжелым вздохом на комод падает связка ключей. — Будь добр, спустись вниз.  
  
Стайлз поднимается с кровати, подходит к письменному столу и заглядывает в мобильный телефон — дата осталась прежней, сумерки уже на подходе, — а Джон возвращается домой, хотя два часа назад уехал на ночное дежурство. Видимо, поймали-таки чувака, покушающегося на мэра города, и отец, наконец-то, решил взять себе долгожданный отгул.  
  
— Стайлз? — повторяет уже более напряженный голос, означающий серьезность грядущего разговора. И почему, будучи двадцати двухлетним парнем, он до сих пор испытывает страх от подобного тона? — Лучше бы ты поторопился, здесь гости.  
— Я вроде никого не ж… дал.  
  
Стайлз останавливается на четвертой ступеньке, опираясь правой рукой о перила, и это очень хорошая идея. Если бы не опора — катиться Стайлзу вниз по лестнице с пронзительным грохотом.  
  
Дерек. Собственной персоной. С виноватой улыбкой на лице и обреченным взглядом.  
  
Стайлз моментально забывает важный аспект: его легким жизненно необходим кислород. Когда оставшийся воздух внутри достигает критической отметки, он делает резкий вдох, ощущая, как снова разламываются ребра — кажется, трещины и переломы пошли на второй круг.  
  
Или, быть может, эта боль идет от сердца? Такая сильная, невыносимая, разрушающая. Такая концентрированная, что можно разделить ее на каждого человека в радиусе нескольких миль.  
  
— Что?.. Как ты?.. Я не понимаю, — запричитал Стайлз, рассматривая порог входной двери, где от рябинового пепла не осталось и следа. — Пап? Зачем ты это сделал?  
— Сынок, у меня от твоего порошка уже в горле першит, — оправдывается Джон, надменно приподнимая брови и упираясь руками в бока. — И вообще мне порядком надоело его _типа_ незаметное дежурство под нашими окнами. Ради всего святого, сейчас же разберись со своим бойфрендом и прекрати это безобразие.  
— Мы больше не встречаемся, — голос Стайлза спокоен, словно нагретые лампочки внутри резко перегорели. Взорвались, унося вместе со вспышкой весь гнев, осталось только безразличие и апатия. Он переводит взгляд на отца и кивает: — Если хочешь, могу назвать тебе причину прямо сейчас.  
— Стайлз, — тихо произносит Хейл и вглядывается в карие глаза с горечью и надеждой. — Я во всем ему признался пять минут назад.  
— И до сих пор жив? — Стайлз начинает медленно спускаться по оставшимся ступенькам, поджимая губы от накатывающей обиды. Не на Дерека — на отца. Почему он так безучастен, черт возьми? — Да ты везунчик, чувак. Чего не скажешь обо мне.  
  
Шериф качает головой, прищуривается и, сняв ботинки, разворачивается в сторону кухни.  
  
— Я не собираюсь разгребать ваши проблемы, мне и личных достаточно, — ворчливо причитает Джон, скрываясь на кухне, и тихо добавляет, прекрасно зная об остром слухе оборотней: — Но это еще не значит, Дерек, что тебе не нужно оглядываться.  
  
Хейл опускает к полу свой взгляд, и Стайлз тут же ощущает его слабость и подавленность. Дерек чувствует вину. Вязкую, липкую, как смоль. А Стайлз ухмыляется, испытывая редкое наслаждение от чужих переживаний. Его экс-бойфренд заслужил каждую испытываемую эмоцию.  
  
Стайлз поправляет домашние штаны, вечно сползающие на бедра, встает от Дерека в нескольких шагах, и скрещивает руки на груди. Говорить не хочется — хочется снова врезать по его красивой роже с небритой щетиной, но отец вряд ли поймет _подобный_ разговор. Так что Стайлз набирает в грудь побольше воздуха — насколько это позволяют больные ребра — и проглатывает горькую слюну.  
  
— Ничего не изменится, Дерек, — уверенно произносит Стайлз, — ни сегодня, ни завтра, никогда.  
— Я этого и не жду, — так же уверенно произносит Хейл, убирая руки в карманы джинс. — Моя вина в том, что. поддался инстинктам и уговорам Питера. Я больше не жду, что ты меня простишь.  
  
Твою мать. Почему Стайлзу так сложно разговаривать с ним без слез? Нет. Он сдержится. Обязательно сдержится. Чего бы это ему не стоило.  
  
— И правильно делаешь, — Стайлз смотрит в сторону кухни, где отец разогревает в микроволновке последнюю порцию спагетти. Как же, оказывается, тяжело стоять рядом с Дереком и контролировать циклон в душе. Невероятно, просто неебически тяжело. — Странно, что изначально ты думал иначе.  
— Ты больше не любишь меня, я чувствую это, — Дерек пристально смотрит на лицо, покрытое маленькими родинками, словно шоколадной крошкой, и привычно хмурится. — И я это заслужил.  
  
У Стайлза перехватывает горло. Окружающие предметы начинают постепенно размываться перед глазами от накатывающего разочарования и подступающих слез. Сначала комод с двумя фотографиями Клаудии. Затем боковые очертания дивана в гостиной. И в последнюю очередь — Дерек Хейл, в своей излюбленной темно-зеленой хенли.  
  
Не любит? Больше не любит? Серьезно?  
  
— Уходи, — шепчет Стайлз, перебарывая всхлип. — Сейчас же, слышишь? Уходи, Дерек, просто проваливай _нахрен_ с моих глаз.  
  
Какого черта он снова плачет? Какого черта Дерек остается на месте, словно превратившись в каменную статую?  
  
— Ладно, оʼкей, так и быть. Не утруждайся, я сам уйду, — кивает Стайлз, быстро проскальзывает за спину оборотня и вылетает на крыльцо.  
  
На улице вечер. Солнце касается своими янтарными лучами крыши домов, по тротуару гуляют люди, мимо проезжают автомобили. Никто из прохожих не замечает Стайлза. Никто не замечает человека, по чьим щекам скатываются слезы. Это нормально. Это, мать вашу, суровые человеческие будни.  
  
Всем. На тебя. Плевать.  
  
Каждым новым шагом управляет автопилот, выбирая путь на свое усмотрение. Стайлз вытирает глаза, чтобы видеть дорогу и не сбить очередную тачку своим телом, — мало ли, вдруг везение закончилось. Он прокручивает в голове прошедший диалог и часто оборачивается назад, чтобы убедиться в полном одиночестве. Только оказавшись у дома МакКолла, куда его привели собственные ноги, Стайлз понимает, что ушел из дома без футболки, с перемотанной бинтами грудью, и в мягких тапочках.  
  
Возвращаясь обратно, зная, что отец вовсе не заслуживает волнения, Стайлз решает не говорить ему о грядущих планах. Визит к Питеру Хейлу запланирован на послезавтра, деньги Стайлз берет из старых накоплений еще со школьных времен, а Джон все равно будет против.  
  
Стайлз закроет свои воспоминания о Дереке, с согласием отца, или без него.  
  


***

  
  
Зеркало выдает не самое лучшее отражение: похудевшее лицо, потухший взгляд, опущенные плечи и намек на улыбку. Конечный образ дополняет серая клетчатая рубашка поверх футболки, чтобы скрыть эластичные бинты. Стайлз не надевал бы ее в такую жару, вот только первое правило «Амнезии» гласит: клиент должен быть физически здоров. Морально здоровых людей в этом мире, к сожалению, просто не существует.  
  
Отправляясь на встречу с Питером, Стайлз очень надеется, что оборотни не могут почуять срастающиеся ребра. О сотрясении он даже не беспокоится — все, что творится в его голове, можно свалить на СДВГ — этот синдром не относится к списку опасных заболеваний, тем более, физических.  
  
Стайлз в последний раз поправляет на себе одежду, спускается вниз, привыкая держать спину прямо, и не морщиться от остаточной боли. Ему повезло, что Джон сейчас на дневной смене, иначе лишних вопросов было бы не избежать. Здесь не нужны вопросы — здесь нужен джип, стальная воля, и немного удачи. Разве он о многом просит?  
  
Да, видимо, о многом. Потому что его джип — его любимая детка и незаменимый друг — не заводится. Словно показывая тем самым своему хозяину средний палец, как мнение о вранье собственному отцу. Ладно, Стайлз выяснит с ним отношения позже. И с джипом, и с отцом.   
  
Такси останавливается минут через пять, после того, как Стайлз выходит на край проезжей части. Водитель желтого автомобиля выслушивает адрес, кивает и трогается с места. Стайлз смотрит на наручные часы, приходя к выводу, что до приема еще целый час и оборачивается к окну, волнительно покусывая губы.  
  
Господи Иисусе, ведь к концу этого дня, он уже не будет знать, кто такой Дерек Хейл и что их связывало прежде.  
  
Не вспомнит первую встречу в Центральном парке Бикон Хиллз, когда оборотень случайно столкнул его в пруд. За весь прошедший год Стайлз так и не выяснил, было ли это случайностью на самом деле.  
  
Не вспомнит первый секс в его комнате, когда Дерек закрывал ему рот своей ладонью, чтобы не разбудить спящего в соседней комнате отца. В ту ночь Хейл остался у него без намеков и уговоров, просто сказал, что хочет его до радужных всполохов перед глазами. Стайлз не отверг — Дерек воспользовался согласием.  
  
Как и не вспомнит предложение переехать к нему, спустя месяц после знакомства. Именно этот момент Стайлз хотел помнить вечно, а вышло так, что этот момент больше всего хочется забыть.  
  
Деревья мелькают за окном, сливаясь в единую, неразборчивую картину, и с приближением к офису «Амнезии» дрожь во всем теле увеличивается, согласно геометрической прогрессии. Питер должен согласиться на процедуру, просто обязан. А еще, Питер обязан сохранить конфиденциальность, согласно уставу. Дерек не должен знать о намерениях Стайлза, иначе он может совершить не поправимое: опасно прерывать закрытие воспоминаний — клиенту грозит полная амнезия, и об этом на официальном сайте предупреждают заранее, в разделе «Форс-мажор». Отличный такой форс-мажор, с абсолютной чисткой внутреннего жесткого диска. Ничего не скажешь, нихрена не возразишь.  
  
— Двенадцать долларов, семьдесят пять центов, — говорит водитель такси, останавливаясь у высотного здания в самом центре города.  
  
Стайлз достает двадцатку, сдачу просит оставить себе и неуклюже выбирается из машины. Перед ним зеркальные стены на тридцать два этажа — офис Питера Хейла находится на самом последнем, офис его племянника — этажом ниже. Заходя в холл с темно-синими стенами, он буквально молится в своих мыслях, чтобы не столкнуться в коридоре сами-знаете-с-кем.  
  
Удача сегодня на стороне Стайлза. Частично.  
  
Возле лифта своими выпученными глазками на него взирает Дженнифер Блейк. Послать бы в жопу судьбу за такие проделки, ей Богу. Какого черта она вытворяет?  
  
— Мистер Стилински, добрый день, — вежливо улыбается Дженнифер, оголяя белоснежные зубы, — как неожиданно видеть вас здесь.  
  
Дышать. Главное — дышать. И не сжимать так сильно кулаки. Только, все внушения не приносят должного результата. В груди разливается горячая жижа, опускается ниже, к животу, а перед глазами являются четкие картины. Те самые картины, которые Стайлз совсем не желает представлять.  
  
«Скоро всё закончится, — повторяет Стайлз, как мантру, — еще чуть-чуть, Стайлз, вытерпи еще чуть-чуть».  
  
— Ну зачем же так официально, Дженни, — говорит Стайлз, спрятав руки в карманы светлых штанов, и безотрывно наблюдая за циферблатом. Пятый, четвертый… почему так долго? — Мы ведь с тобой так близки. Вон, даже мужика одного на двоих делим. Кстати, он сказал тебе про отвратительные духи?  
  
Стайлз игриво подмигивает обалдевшей Дженнифер и влетает в раскрытые двери лифта. Дженнифер, в свою очередь, остается на прежнем месте в немом ужасе от услышанного.  
  
Один : Ноль   
  
Сучка.  
  


***

  
  
— Знаешь, мальчик мой, я до последнего был уверен, что ты отменишь запись, — Питер покручивает в пальцах дымящуюся сигарету, а Стайлз вздыхает — курить хочется неимоверно, учитывая тот факт, что он вообще не курит. — Но малыш-Стайлз умеет удивлять, не так ли? Чего только стоит твоя просьба: закрыть воспоминания о моем горячо любимом племянничке.  
  
Стайлз оглядывается по сторонам, осматривая дорого обставленный кабинет: бежевые кожаные кресла и диван; письменный стол из красного дерева; стены, выкрашенные в черный цвет, увешаны патентами и наградами. На полу белоснежный паркет, а в приемной грудастая блондинка с ярко накрашенными губами. Кажется, её звали Эрика, но Стайлз точно не уверен. Окружение Питера Хейла говорит лишь об одном…  
  
— Я пришел к выводу, что деньги ты любишь гораздо больше, чем своего племянника. Ничего оскорбительного — чистая констатация факта, — Стайлз пожимает плечами и достает из кармана штанов две свернутые купюры. — Здесь двести долларов, ровно. Если ты откажешься, я поеду в Сан-Франциско.  
— А что, если я прикажу внести твою кандидатуру в черный список? — Питер ехидно улыбается и поднимается со своего трона, выходя из-за стола. На нем шикарный деловой костюм, волосы идеально уложены, а в глазах убийственная хитрость. Питер — очень опасный зверь, Стайлз всегда начеку рядом с ним. — Это ведь конфликт интересов. Дерек с меня три шкуры снимет, когда узнает о моем согласии, а я весьма обеспокоен своим здоровьем, знаешь ли.  
— Не знал, что у оборотней несколько шкур, — хмыкает Стайлз, сдерживая порывистый смех. — Наверное, и линька у вас тоже по расписанию?  
— Будешь много шутить, малыш, к утру собственное имя не вспомнишь. Имей это ввиду, — Питер подходит к офисному стулу, на котором восседает Стайлз, и склоняется так низко, что можно ощутить на своем лице его горячее дыхание. — Давай так, если выкладываешь из карманов все свои сбережения, то Дерек никогда не узнает, что ты был здесь. Можешь считать это щедрым предложением от великодушного дядюшки.  
— Идет, — он достает из кармана последние сто баксов и крутит ими перед лицом хищника с ехидной улыбкой во все тридцать два. — Когда приступаем, мистер Хейл? Вроде, вы должны задавать мне вопросы о здоровье и прочую стандартную хрень? Я готов дать присягу, отвечать правду, только правду и ничего, кроме правды.  
  
Питер отстраняется, забирает деньги из его длинных, тонких пальцев и обходит Стайлза по кругу, останавливаясь слева от него.  
  
— Эрика! — зовет секретаршу Питер, чуть повышая голос. Эрика заходит в кабинет, а Стайлз оборачивается через плечо и замирает. — Выполняй свою работу, милая.  
  
Не проходит и двух секунд, как Стайлз автоматически представляет на месте этой девушки черноволосую Дженнифер, а вместо дядюшки вырисовывается Дерек. Все остальное — привычные картины, которые Стайлз видит во сне каждую ночь. Ничего нового, даже боль уже привычная. Неужели, скоро этому настанет бесповоротный конец.  
  
Та самая Эрика приближается к своей жертве, сверкая желтой радужкой глаз и постукивая острыми каблучками на бесконечно длинных ногах. Стайлз думает, что готов сдохнуть от волнения. К такому повороту он не был готов. Что она собирается с ним делать?  
  
— Мистер Стилински, — протягивает приятный женский голос прямо над ухом. Стайлз вздрагивает и отворачивает голову, старясь не смотреть в глубокое декольте на лиловой блузке, — прошу вас, закройте глаза и наслаждайтесь.  
  
Эрика касается губам щеки Стайлза, отвлекая внимание, а спустя мгновение в его шею вонзается тонкая игла. Стайлз накрывает ладонью место укола и смотрит на Питера непонимающим, испуганным взглядом.   
  
— А как же вопросы? — спрашивает Стайлз заплетающимся языком. Слабость окутывает постепенно, волной поднимаясь от пяток и выше. Это ужасное ощущение — когда ты не можешь сопротивляться, словно подписывая себе смертный приговор. — Как же… устав… и, черт, какого хера?  
— Зачем мне лишние вопросы, мальчик мой, если я все равно знаю на них ответы, — Питер подходит ближе, и кладет свою руку на плечо Стайлза. Очертания размываются, комната плывет в бесконечном хороводе разноцветных вспышек, солнце в окне слепит, да и вообще, кажется не настоящим. Какой-то надоедливый фонарь, что бьет ярким светом прямо в глаза. — Надеюсь, ты попросил встретить тебя позже, потому что мои услуги таксиста тебе точно не потянуть.  
  
Стайлз не знает, отвечает он на вопрос или просто мычит. Волнение отступает. Обратный путь невозможен. Реальность слишком нереальна.  
  
Темнота, вот что окружает его в данный момент. Темнота, пустота, и легкость. Стайлз уплывает в свое подсознание, в свое новое будущее.  
  
Уплывает в сказку, где нет места паршивым серым волкам.


	4. Flashback. Зазеркалье

***

Дерек сидит в кожаном кресле, задумчиво глядя в панорамное окно тридцать первого этажа. На Бикон Хиллз опускаются сумерки, рабочий день подошел к концу, а Питер всё никак не умолкает. Говорит, убеждает, втюхивает свою херню про волчьи инстинкты, которые рано или поздно вырвутся наружу. Которые обязательно нужно удовлетворять, почитать, уважать. Дядюшка утверждает, что если отворачиваться от потребностей волка, то придет время, когда волк отвернется от тебя. Дерек считает это убеждение полным бредом, как и косвенную тему для разговора, под кодовым названием _«Стайлз, вообще-то, мальчик»_.   
  
Дерек, вообще-то, в курсе.  
  
— Ты не считаешь, дорогой мой племянничек, что такие серьезные беседы нужно обсуждать лицом к лицу? — Питер обходит стол по кругу, встает перед Дереком и прячет руки в карманы классических брюк. — Или мысли об этом чёртовом, надоедливом мальчишке гораздо важнее исчезновения нашего рода?  
  
Питер пристально всматривается в зеленые глаза и ждет ответа. На нем очередной неимоверно дорогой костюм с приталенным пиджаком, белая рубашка и запонки с бриллиантовой россыпью. Питер, как всегда, выглядит шикарно и угрожающе, только на Дерека это не производит должного эффекта.  
  
— Питер, тот факт, что ты пытаешься подложить под меня мою же секретаршу — не является серьезной беседой, — Дерек поднимается с кресла, поравнявшись ростом с дядей. Его голос невозмутим, а в глазах безразличие. — И в следующий раз, я съезжу тебе по роже, если услышу подобное о Стайлзе. Ты заебал уже со своей пустой ненавистью.  
— Нет, Дерек, отнюдь. Это ты не понимаешь всей глубины своей проблемы, — Питер кривит губы в злобной улыбке. — Слепые волки умирают — это общеизвестный факт, а ты ослеп, Дерек, потому что Стайлз не может удовлетворить всех потребностей твоего волка.  
— Сдается мне, что он не способен удовлетворить лично твои потребности, — Дерек припечатывает Питера одной лишь своей фразой, потому что в ней имеется самый насущный смысл — вопрос наследников волнует главу компании куда сильнее, нежели счастье родственника. — Я прав, не так ли? Ведь, сейчас заведется старая пластика: у Стайлза нет вагины, а у Дженнифер она имеется. Прошу, давай без этого дерьма?  
  
Дерек отходит в другой конец кабинета, проверяет время на наручных часах и обреченно вздыхает. Сегодня юбилей «Амнезии» в общем конференц-зале: море выпивки, море важных акционеров и мало приятных лиц. К сожалению, он не может пропустить десятилетие собственной компании, которой владеет вместе с Питером — братом его погибшей матери. Остается лишь надеяться, что Стайлз освободится к вечеру и пойдет на этот прием вместе с ним.  
  
— Поверь мне на слово, Дерек, придет время, и ты задумаешься над моими словами, — Питер подходит к нему медленными шагами, словно подкрадываясь к жертве. — Однажды, твой волк предъявит свои права на потомство и стаю — это инстинкты, необходимость. Если ты помнишь, то с недавних я пор не могу продолжить нашу ветвь, благодаря этой гребаной сыворотке, так что, открой уже глаза и взгляни на вещи без своей тупой влюбленности.  
  
Дерек пропускает мимо ушей очередные упреки, снимает с вешалки синий пиджак и разворачивается в сторону парадного входа. Он не хочет в очередной раз вспоминать покушение на Питера и выслушивать опасения, что охотники скоро доберутся и до него. Их подпольная организация, ведущая с оборотнями холодную вражду, разработала опасное, _пугающее_ оружие — сыворотку бесплодия. Настойка из аконитовых гранул и постоянно мутирующего вируса, не выводится регенерацией окончательно и остается в крови, вызывая необратимые последствия в организме. Вымирающий вид — вот, что нужно охотникам. Мир без оборотней. Мир, только для людей.  
  
Чёртовы идеалисты.  
  
— Признай уже, наконец, отцовство Малии и не выноси мне мозг со своими инстинктами, которые я прекрасно контролирую, — Дерек смотрит на Питера через плечо и поворачивает дверную ручку. — Я пока что не нуждаюсь в наследниках, а у тебя есть дочь, которая способна продолжить наш род и без моей помощи. Разговор окончен.  
— Ну, знаешь, я скорее сдохну в одиночестве, чем позволю этой пройдохе завладеть моим состоянием. Я трахал её мать всего один раз, пусть ищет своего папочку в другом месте, — абсолютно спокойно говорит Питер, пожимая плечами. Дерека чуть ли не тошнит от показной надменности. — Нашей компании нужны достойные приемники, а не сомнительные отпрыски бывших официанток. Она не моя дочь, я не её лотерейный билет и это не сказка о Золушке, дорогой мой племянник.  
— Не всем нужны деньги, Питер, она спала с тобой еще до «Амнезии» и бриллиантовых запонок. Кажется, ты слишком дохрена о себе думаешь, — Дерек закидывает пиджак на плечо и выходит в приемную, где за рабочим столом восседает темноволосая девушка с милой улыбкой и голубыми глазами — Дженнифер.  
— Скоро ты убедишься, что деньги нужны всем, — слышится выкрик за спиной, — а в первую очередь, твоему горячо любимому Стайлзу.  
  
Дерек кивает на прощание своей секретарше, и уже практически выходит в коридор, стараясь не заострять внимание на последнем предложении. Лифт моментально открывает свои двери, словно внимая мольбам оборотня, и впускает к себе очередного пассажира. Внутри него зеркальные стены и хромированный пол. Внутри Дерека непомерная злость и желание убить одного из близких родственников. Как же Питер достал. Это длится уже полгода — его одинокая война против Стайлза. Глупая неприязнь к человеку, который стал для Дерека смыслом существования после гибели семьи. Если бы не Стайлз, то жить ему в Лос-Анджелесе и вспоминать смертную казнь двух ублюдков, устроивших пожар в их особняке. Дерек уцелел по чистой случайности — внеплановые заказы от высоких должностных лиц, не требующие отлагательств. Питер и вовсе жил сам по себе, впрочем, как и сейчас.  
  
Так уж сложилось, что дядюшка изначально невзлюбил Стайлза, мягко намекая, что бедный студент больше залипает на черное «Шевроле Камаро» и вместительный особняк, нежели на задницу Дерека. Доводы племянника о том, что Стайлз ездит исключительно на своем потрепанном джипе и отказывается от всяческих подарков, особенно имеющих четыре колеса, Питера не убеждают. Как и доказательство не заинтересованности в финансовой стороне вопроса, ввиду трастового фонда, оставленного матерью и закрытого до исполнения двадцати пяти лет. Для мнительного дядюшки нет достойных фактов, ибо всё просто: у Стайлза между ног есть член, но сотворить Дереку собственную стаю он изначально не в силах. Ей богу, если бы законом не было запрещено обращение через укус, Питер мог собрать стаю в первый же день после смерти семьи. Причем, в количестве минимум половины Лос-Анджелеса. Помешанный, не иначе.  
  
Двери лифта открываются, выпуская Дерека на прохладный воздух закрытой парковки. Блаженная тишина и умиротворение, царящие вокруг, приятно ласкают уши и внутреннего волка. Оборотень любит спокойствие, предпочитает полный штиль в собственных мыслях и до сих пор удивляется, как мог полюбить некое говорливое создание. Да так сильно полюбить, что при одном воспоминании начинают подрагивать пальцы. _Стайлз идеальный._ Стайлз просто создан для Дерека. Стайлза нужно любить — он этого заслуживает. На лице появляется легкая улыбка, перед глазами сверкают маленькие родинки на светлой коже, а нога уверенно вдавливает педаль газа, чтобы как можно быстрее прикоснуться к своему совершенству. Дерек точно уверен — Стайлз нужен ему, как воздух. Питер не может изменить эту константу.  
  


***

  
  
Гостиная комната встречает его приглушенным светом. Стайлз сидит на диване, с ноутбуком и стаканом ароматного кофе в левой руке. Снова редактирует свои фотографии, отбирает самые лучшие для заказа одной из газет, а самые идеальные — для личной коллекции на возможную в будущем выставку. Стайлз считает, что рано или поздно у него все получится: он исполнит давнюю мечту, но самостоятельно, без помощи кого-либо извне. Под кем-либо, подразумевается Дерек и его многочисленные связи. Стайлз нравится ему еще и потому, что твердо уверен в своих целях и стремлениях. В этом они с Дереком очень похожи.  
  
— Ты сегодня рано, — Стайлз поглядывает на Дерека и делает осторожный глоток горячего напитка, — я думал, что у вас корпоратив по случаю юбилея «Амнезии». Почему не остался?  
— Потому что он еще не начался, а ты должен был пойти на него вместе со мной, — Дерек снимает обувь, подходит к дивану и бросает на его спинку пиджак. — Я убью тебя, если рискнешь оставить меня наедине с этими хмурыми рожами.  
  
Он присаживается рядом, убирает мешающий компьютер на журнальный столик, затем проделывает то же самое со стаканом кофе, пока Стайлз наблюдает за ним внимательным взглядом. Дерек притягивает его на свои колени, оглаживает одной рукой скулу, а второй обхватывает затылок, мягко наклоняя к себе. Мгновение, и Дерек ощущает на своих губах сладковатый привкус карамельного латте, разбавленный мятной зубной пастой. Их поцелуй мягкий, как горстка тополиного пуха, и нежный, как первый влюбленный взгляд. Дерек уделяет внимание шее, мочке уха, зарывается пальцами в каштановые волосы и слегка оттягивает их назад, чтобы как можно больше открыть такой беззащитный участок на теле.  
  
Стайлз рядом с ним пахнет апельсиновым соком, кукурузными хлопьями и молоком. Стайлз пахнет домом, и Дерек буквально тонет в бархатном аромате, погружается всё глубже и глубже. Не желает останавливаться, не хочет отрываться, но мобильный телефон в кармане пиджака издает пронзительный звук именно тогда, когда ладони оглаживают упругий зад, забравшись под резинку пижамных штанов. Дерек утробно рычит, прикусывает чужое плечо сквозь тонкую черную футболку, и мысленно шлет абонента ко всем чертям. Стайлз гораздо важнее телефонного разговора.  
  
Мелодия повторяется. Дерек матерится, но пропускает его мимо сознания. Пальцы Стайлза в данный момент ловко расстегивают ширинку на фирменных брюках — остальное ерунда.  
  
Мелодия повторяется вновь. Дерек матерится уже в четвертый раз, да с таким рвением, что Стайлз вслух вычленяет для себя несколько новых словосочетаний. Отстранившись, Дерек достает трубку, смотрит на высвечивающееся имя и снова матерится. Громко.  
  
Питер не вовремя. Он всегда не вовремя. Сброс вызова, новый звонок, и яблочный телефон летит ко всем херам в противоположную стену. Вдребезги. Как и нервы.  
  
— Голодный, разъяренный волк. М-м-м-м, как же мне это нравится, — Стайлз рвано дышит ему в шею и двигает бедрами навстречу, когда ладони Дерека снова возвращаются на прежнее место, мягко сминая ягодицы. — Готов поспорить, что это был Питер.  
— Он требует к своей персоне слишком много внимания, — Дерек чуть приподнимает Стайлза, стаскивая на бедра штаны вместе с бельем и освобождая от заключения ровный, увитый венками член. У них нет времени на полноценный секс, а Дерек не любит торопиться, потому что его мальчик достоин каждой тысячной минуты полученного удовольствия. — Наверное, боится, что я не приеду. И я бы с радостью оправдал его опасения.  
— В последнем предложении, определенно, слышится «но», — голос Стайлза становится ниже от возбуждения.  
— Ты же знаешь, что я должен там появиться. Хотя бы на несколько часов.  
  
Дерек быстро двигает рукой, обхватив оба члена, и буквально отключает у Стайлза функцию связной речи. Комнату наполняют приглушенные стоны и хищное рычание, губы сплетаются в голодном поцелуе, а тонкие пальцы сминают ворот классической рубашки.  
  
Через несколько минут Стайлз тяжело дышит, уткнувшись в плечо Дерека. Эйфория переплетается с умиротворением, проникает под кожу и выравнивает сердцебиение. Дерек любит смотреть на Стайлза после полученного оргазма — он даже не представляет, как выглядит в такие моменты. Мягкий, как разогретый в ладонях пластилин, и довольный, как наевшийся сметаны кот.  
  
— Ты какое-то грёбаное великолепие, — шепчет Стайлз и поднимает на Дерека виноватый взгляд, — но я все равно не могу пойти с тобой на эту вечеринку анти-веселых задниц. «Бикон Пост» завалил меня заказами на съемки до конца этой недели.  
  
Дерека тут же прошибает мощной волной разочарования, сожаления и неловкости. Он любит, когда Стайлз не скрывает своих эмоций, позволяя чувствовать их, как свои собственные. И Дерек ничего не может сделать, кроме как молчаливо кивнуть в знак согласия — это даже к лучшему. Наверное, не стоит вести жертву в пасть к разъяренной акуле. Особенно, если в полнолуние она обращается в оборотня.  
  


***

  
  
В конференц-зале душно, многолюдно и невыносимо скучно. Дерек, в принципе, не воспринимает веселье в чистом виде, но эти вынужденные улыбки в его сторону вызывают стремительный рвотный позыв. Всем нужно только одно — успешные вложения и ценные связи. Всем нужны деньги, власть, стабильность. Никому нахрен не нужен Дерек. Зачем делать вид, что все иначе? Зачем надевать маску добродушия и вежливости, если в душе хочется послать всех нахрен, подписать договор и свалить восвояси. Дерек бы с удовольствием поддержал их инициативу.  
  
— Выключить свой телефон было так по-детски, племянничек. Что за выходки? Этот неудачник плохо на тебя влияет. Или, мы имеем дело с деградацией? — Питер отпивает шампанское из бокала, поправляет ворот белоснежной рубашки и наигранно улыбается кому-то в толпе. — Кстати, если я не ошибаюсь, он собирался прийти вместе с тобой. Что стряслось? Играет в новую видеоигру или снова делает вид, что зарабатывает деньги?  
— Я сейчас тебе уебу и тоже сделаю вид, что это был не мой кулак, — Дерек прячет руки в карманы зауженных брюк и поворачивается лицом к дядюшке. Внутри стремительно закипает злость, а клыки начинают прорезать десна. — Серьезно, Питер, еще одно слово и придется срочно вызванивать дантиста.  
— Ох, Дженнифер, ты сегодня просто неотразима, — Питер отвлекается на девушку с красивой улыбкой, уверенно вышагивающей в их сторону. Серебристое платье подчеркивает ее тонкую талию, а откровенное декольте — аппетитный бюст. — Надо срочно изменить дресс-код и разрешить секретарям такие глубокие вырезы. Ты так не считаешь, Дерек?  
  
Дерек закатывает глаза — это идиотское сводничество засело у него поперек горла. Что он нашел в этой Дженнифер? Ну да, симпатичная и стройная, с хорошими манерами и спокойным характером, из приличной семьи. Но у Дерека она вызывает сплошные опасения. Есть в ней что-то резкое, скрытое от чужих глаз. Что-то ядовитое и пакостливое, ловко спрятанное за милой мордашкой. Возможно, он судит предвзято, полагается на первое впечатление, но волчьи инстинкты тоже ведут себя настороженно рядом с ней, особенно сейчас.  
  
Дерек передергивает плечами, снимая непонятную напряженность, появившуюся в мышцах. Нюх улавливает необычный, сладковатый запах, от которого кружится голова и чешется в носу. Господи, неужели она вылила на себя целый флакон парфюма?  
  
— Извините меня, господа, но мне необходимо срочно отлучиться. Гостей нужно разводить на крупные вложения, а это весьма трудоемкий процесс, — Питер надменно кланяется и целует руку Дженнифер. — Не сочтете за грубость, если я оставлю вас в компании своего племянника?  
  
— Ну что вы, мистер Хейл, — улыбается Дженнифер, часто моргая длинными ресницами. — Думаю, мы с легкостью найдем множество тем для разговоров.  
  
Дерек молчит, делая вид, что происходящее в толпе ему гораздо интересней этого наигранного разговора. Он предчувствует крадущуюся на цыпочках неловкость и тяжело вздыхает. Лучше бы, рядом с ним находился Стайлз.  
  
— Может, выйдем на воздух? Здесь невероятно душно, — в глазах Дженнифер умоляющий взгляд, а рука обмахивает ключицы в поисках прохлады. — Вы не подумайте, я не хочу вам навязываться, просто вся эта компания жутких зануд меня порядком достала.  
— Хорошо, как скажешь, — Дерек безразлично пожимает плечами и направляется к балконам. Ему все равно где простаивать время, лишь бы вытерпеть еще пару часиков и свалить домой, к теплому и вкусно пахнущему Стайлзу.  
  
 _Кстати, о вкусностях…._  
  
Сладковатый запах становится более выраженным, как только они оказываются на открытой лоджии. Дерек оборачивается, наблюдая за манипуляциями Дженнифер, которая непринужденно мажет на запястья и шею ароматный парфюм из прозрачного флакончика. Дерека прошибает холодная дрожь. Мышцы сводит острым спазмом, когти пытаются вырваться наружу, забирая у него контроль над волком. Что за херня?  
  
Дерек встряхивает головой и отгоняет убийственный морок, грозящий сорвать тормоза. Ощущения пугающие, новые, непонятные. Кажется, ему срочно пора сваливать и завтра же позвонить семейному доктору — Алан Дитон всегда знает ответы, даже на самые непредвиденные вопросы.  
  
— С вами все в порядке? — Дженнифер подходит ближе, кладет свою ладонь ему на плечо, а Дерека стремительно охватывает губительное наваждение.  
— Ты странно пахнешь, — выпаливает Дерек и пытается убирать её руку с плеча. Получается не сразу, голова кружится и отключает защитные механизмы. — Новые духи?  
— Ах, вы об этом? — Дженнифер облегченно выдыхает, видимо она расценила его слова немного иначе, и достает из золотистого клатча тот самый флакон. Дерек издает низкий рык и прикрывает глаза. Он хочет сбежать, но какая-то невидимая сила заставляет его добела стискивать пальцы на балконных перилах и оставаться на месте. — Подарок вашего дяди на юбилей компании и по счастливому совпадению — на мой сегодняшний день рождения. Питер очень щедр, это лимитированная коллекция, её невероятно сложно достать.  
— Еще сложнее не учуять, — ночной Бикон Хиллз плывет перед глазами, превращаясь в размытое черное пятно, и Дерек краем сознания понимает, что волк стремительно вырывает поводья. — Мне нужно уйти, я потом всё…  
  
Дерек не успевает договорить, потому что чувствует на своих губах робкий, неуверенный поцелуй. Этот поцелуй неправильный, плохой и ненужный, но Дерек не может прекратить нахлынувшее безумие. Волк срывает тормоза, отвечая на поцелуй по всем правилам и законам. Первый раз, за всё свое существование, Дерек теряет контроль в тот момент, когда терять его вовсе не хочется.  
  


***

  
  
Легкие рассветные лучи проникают в помещение, заставляя открыть глаза. В голове туман, обрывки вчерашних воспоминаний и гложущее изнутри чувство стыда. Что произошло? Почему он в своем кабинете, а не в теплой постели рядом со Стайлзом?  
  
Твою мать! Почему под его боком, на раскладном кожаном диване, мирно посапывает Дженнифер Блейк?  
  
Нет. Нет-нет. Этого не может быть.  
  
Дерек часто моргает, надеясь, что обман воображения исчезнет, но все остается по-прежнему. Он заглядывает под красный бархатистый плед, который раньше служил декоративным покрывалом и обреченно вздыхает. Стоило ожидать, что на нем не окажется нижнего белья. Точно так же, как его не оказалось и на Дженнифер. Грудь наполняется отвратительным, обжигающим отвращением к самому себе, а руки сжимаются в кулаки.  
  
Что. Он. Натворил? Почему так сложно восстановить в памяти вчерашний вечер? Догадки о непоправимости случившегося подтверждаются, когда Дженнифер поворачивается к нему лицом и нежно целует в небритую щеку.  
  
— Доброе утро, — Дженни мило улыбается и проводит большим пальцем по нижней губе оборотня. Дерек напрягается всем телом, потому что волк снова просится на волю и это очень плохой знак. — Как ты себя чувствуешь?  
— А как я, по-твоему, должен себя чувствовать? — он убирает ее руку со своей груди и присаживается на диване, выискивая глазами свою одежду. Пиздец влип.  
— Ну, не знаю, вчера ты словно с цепи сорвался. Был немного груб и… не могу сказать, что мне не понравилось, — Дженнифер замолкает, внимательно наблюдая за Дереком, натягивающим фирменные боксеры от Келвина. — Но стоит ли этого опасаться в дальнейшем?  
— В дальнейшем? — удивленно переспрашивает Дерек, приподнимая брови. — Ты прости, я вчера, кажется, перебрал с аконитовым шампанским и вовсе не планировал завершить вечер так. Не понимаю, как это могло произойти, но больше подобное не повторится.  
  
Комнату заполняет тишина и кислые, неприятные эмоции. На вкус они словно только что съеденный лайм, запитый лимонным соком. Дерек морщится от горечи и поворачивается к девушке.  
  
— Я не хотел тебя обижать и вся вина полностью на мне, — Дерек застегивает измятую рубашку и протискивает босые ступни в кожаные ботинки. Искать носки нет ни времени, ни желания. — Предлагаю обсудить это чуть позже, идет? А пока что, прошу тебя, никому не распространяйся о случившемся.  
  
Дерек переводит дыхание, ибо туман снова пытается застлать разум серой дымкой. Чёрт возьми, да что с ним происходит? С каких пор его волк так реагирует на близость женского пола? Дерек и думать не смеет о том, что Питер мог оказаться прав и древние инстинкты начинают просачиваться сквозь кожу. Ему и раньше не плохо жилось без стаи, без потомства. Без дополнительных альфа-примочек в виде огромной силы. Без всей этой хероты!  
  
— Я и не собиралась трепаться, Дерек, — обиженно замечает Дженнифер, натягивая плед еще выше. — Мне важно, чтобы это осталось только между нами, и я определенно в курсе твоих отношений со Стайлзом.  
  
 _— Блядь. Стайлз._  
  
Дерек зажмуривается и проводит раскрытой ладонью по волосам. Он в полнейшей жопе. Стайлз никогда его не простит. Никогда. Дерек собственноручно закопал самые искренние отношения в своей жизни, потому что врать любимому человеку равносильно измене. Какой из двух зол выбрать — вот важный вопрос.  
  


***

  
  
Стайлз обнимает подушку, уткнувшись в нее лицом. На улице рассвет — в душе Дерека отчаяние. Смотреть сейчас на Стайлз невыносимо больно, потому что совесть поднимает над землей, отключая законы гравитации, а затем снова опускает рычаг и Дерек падает вниз на самое дно. Глубокое, темное дно своей отвратительной сущности.  
  
Он не может его разбудить, потому что не имеет понятия, как объяснить свою измену. Просто стоит и наблюдает за размеренным дыханием. Прикрывает глаза, чувствуя себя последним ублюдком, и мечтает продлить этот момент как можно дольше, ведь пока Стайлз крепко спит — _у них все хорошо._  
  
Дерек не рассказывает правду ни в этот день, ни в последующие два. Утром субботы Стайлз целует его в шею, обнимает и втягивает носом запах цитрусового геля для душа. Дерек тихо молится, что стер с себя этот приторный аромат чужих духов, а костюм, лежащий в пакете для химчистки, никогда не попадет в руки Стайлз. Чувство вины съедает изнутри, скребется о ребра, прокалывает острыми иголками сердце. Волк тоже скулит, будто сбросив искушение со своих мохнатых лап. Они оба виноваты.  
  
Вчера он не вышел на работу и получил три сотни звонков на домашний телефон — мобильный до сих пор не нашел себе замену. Сегодня выбора нет. Подписание важного договора с городской мэрией на крупную дотацию, которую Дерек добивался несколько месяцев. Только одна мысль о том, что придется увидеть Дженнифер с ее голубыми глазами, полными надежды, вызывает у Дерека дикую головную боль. Сейчас все вызывает боль. Особенно карие глаза, которые смотрят на него с открытым подозрением и скрытым упреком.  
  
Стайлз не может знать, а Дерек уверен, что расскажет ему правду, как только будет готов принять на себя смертельный удар. Обязательно расскажет. Только чуть позже.  
  


***

  
  
Невыносимая пытка — сидеть за рабочим столом и видеть перед собой обиженную Дженнифер. В её руке приказ об увольнении, а в душе ураган горьких эмоций. Дерек не смотрит на нее, просто не в состоянии признать свои слабости. Присутствие этой девушки все усложняет, с самого утра волк буквально срывается с поводка, пытаясь снова возыметь сладкую добычу. Дерек не знает, когда она стала для него таковой. Когда она стала желанной для зверя, словно раньше он находился в глубокой спячке. Он не хочет это чувствовать, борется, но терпит поражение.  
  
— Мисс Блейк, в последний раз прошу — покиньте мой кабинет, — грозно рыкает Дерек, стискивая челюсти до зубного скрежета. Еще мгновение, и контроль полетит ко всем чертям, потому что инстинкты обостряются, вновь чувствуют аромат духов, переплетенный с ванильным шампунем в ее волосах. — Если ты не уйдешь, может случиться непоправимое.  
— Оно уже случилось, Дерек, — злость в голосе режет по живым ранам. — Я полагала, что мы взрослые люди и решим этот вопрос немного иначе. Ты не имеешь права меня увольнять.  
  
Дженифер резко встает со стула напротив и ударяет листком по столу. Дерек тоже встает следом за ней. Сдерживать себя становится все сложнее, грёбаная нужда обволакивает разум, а ладонь постепенно выпускает поводья контроля, освобождая дорогу хищнику. Секунда, и Дерек обхватывает затылок Дженнифер, притягивая ее для поцелуя — страстного, порочного, вновь неправильного. Он покусывает чужие губы, слышит низкий стон в ответ и, сильно зажмурив глаза, отстраняется назад.  
  
— Уходи! — выкрикивает Дерек, держа голову в руках, словно сжимая тисками. — Пошла вон, я сказал. Убирайся к чёрту!  
  
В голове звон. Внутри лопаются сосуды, заливая внутренности горячей кровью. Внутри такая пустота, что слышно эхо ударов собственного сердца. Это наваждение. Это сумасшествие. Дерек хочет прекратить это безумие, но не знает как. Ему срочно необходимо найти выход, иначе он сдохнет от ядерного взрыва где-то под ребрами. Иначе он потеряет Стайлза. А возможно, уже потерял.  
  


***

  
  
Дитон не знает ответ на его вопрос. Твою мать, этот врач всегда находит решения даже самых сложных задач. Почему же сейчас в черных глазах удивление и растерянность?  
  
Частная клиника для оборотней в самом центре города принимает Дерека радушием и живыми улыбками. Как же он заебался видеть эту радость на окружающих лицах. Особенно, когда пульс внутри отбивает траурную панихиду.  
  
Кабинет Алана обставлен по высшему разряду, еще бы, Дерек платит ему за один прием практически тысячу долларов. Бежевые стены увешаны дипломами, картинами и распылителями аконита — на случай непредвиденных обстоятельств. В ящике стола из рябинового дерева всегда лежит пистолет с пулями синего цвета, лишь кожаные кресла и диваны остаются просто мебелью. Хоть что-то радует.  
  
— Мне жаль, мистер Дерек, но такого в моем опыте еще не встречалось, — медленно говорит Алан, настороженно прищуриваясь. — Зачастую, оборотни вообще не чувствуют пару для размножения, а спокойно создают семьи на основе человеческих эмоций. Если все же это случается, то волк сразу обозначает свои потребности, но в более мягкой форме. Попросту говоря, ты ощущаешь влечение, а не безумие.  
— Плевать я хотел на его потребности, Алан, мне нужно знать, как все это прекратить, — Дерек поднимается с кресла и начинает выхаживать по белому ковру. — Я не могу ее уволить или принудительно перевести в другой отдел. Мне уже почти неделю приходится врать Стайлзу и каждый раз принимать душ в тренажёрном зале перед уходом домой.  
— Почему именно в тренажерном зале? — не понимает Алан, заинтересованно наклоняя голову. — Вы прикасаетесь к ней и боитесь оставить на себе запах? Но Стайлз ведь не оборотень.  
— Я не прикасаюсь к ней, точнее стараюсь этого не делать, хотя частенько оказываюсь рядом, будто загипнотизированный, — Дерек останавливается и потирает уставшие глаза — в последнее время он крайне паршиво спит. — От Дженнифер всегда так приятно пахнет, и порой мне кажется, что этот запах пропитал всю мою одежду и проник под кожу.  
— У вас просто обостренные инстинкты, не более того. Обоняние должно прийти в норму, когда потребности будут удовлетворены, ну, а каким именно способом, мне не нужно вам объяснять, — Алан пожимает плечами, давая понять, что решение у проблемы только одно. — Посоветуйтесь с кем-нибудь еще, кроме лечащего врача. С кем-нибудь, кто знает проблему с другой стороны — животной.  
  
Дерек опускает взгляд к полу, скрещивает руки на груди и задумывается на несколько секунд. Абсурд. Что может посоветовать Питер? Ничего нового этот старый сводник не посоветует, лишь посмеется и скажет свою излюбленную, заранее приготовленную фразу.  
  
 _«Я ведь предупреждал, племянничек, я предупреждал»._  
  


***

  
  
— Я предупреждал тебя, Дерек, разве не так? — и снова в яблочко. Он слишком хорошо знает Питера. — Что ты хочешь от меня услышать? Иди и трахни её, обзаведись детьми, вырасти их так, чтобы любимый дядюшка смог передать им нашу империю и боготвори дальше своего Стайлза, хоть до самой гробовой доски.  
  
Питер прикуривает сигарету, поднимает к потолку взгляд и выпускает изо рта насыщенные клубы дыма. Он довольный, как ребенок, получивший заветный леденец. Как победитель, которому вручили призовой кубок. Питер — хищник, знающий цену своим словам и действиям. Дерек на сто процентов уверен, что оборотень заранее предвидел такой поворот событий, вот только как? Размышлять об этом нет никаких сил.  
  
— Я не понимаю ход твоих мыслей, Питер, — Дерек стоит напротив рабочего стола, намеренно не усаживаясь в офисное кресло. Прошла уже почти неделя ада на Земле, сопровождающаяся продолжительной, отравляющей ложью. — Как я могу обзавестись детьми и при этом остаться со Стайлзом? Куда вдруг делась пропитанная ядом ненависть?  
— Мне нужны наследники и твоему волку, по всей видимости, тоже. Если уж на то пошло, и мой дорогой племянничек так сильно погряз в своей глупой любви, можно прийти к компромиссу, — Питер снова делает глубокую затяжку и поправляет идеально уложенную прическу. — Поговори со Стайлзом, объясни ему всю ситуацию — он ведь живет с оборотнем, поэтому должен принимать во внимание острые потребности хищника и смиряться с ними. Стайлз умный мальчик, он всё поймет, я уверен.  
— Предлагаешь прийти к нему и сказать, что я вынужден трахнуть свою секретаршу, чтобы она родила мне ребенка и усмирила тем самым инстинкты? Ты ёбнулся? — Дерек рывком отталкивается от столешницы и направляется к двери. Разговор с самого начала показался ему ошибочным. — Ты не знаешь Стайлза. Он не смирится. Никогда.  
— А у тебя есть выход? — доносится вслед насмешливый голос. — Либо признаешься ему и надеешься на понимание, либо врешь ему дальше и втайне трахаешь Дженнифер. Оба варианта имеют место быть, но я предлагаю сказать ему, что растить детей вы будет вместе, без их милой и заботливой мамочки.  
— Что? — Дерек разворачивается, не веря своим ушам. — О чем ты говоришь?  
  
Питер ухмыляется, понимая, что заработал еще один балл в свою копилку. Глаза вспыхивают азартом, а пальцы отстукивают монотонный ритм по золотому портсигару.  
  
— Вопрос с Дженнифер я решу сам. Обговорю с ней перспективы, развею неосуществимые надежды и предложу хорошие отступные за проделанную работу. Всё очень просто, получить согласие не составит труда, — Питер снова улыбается, как насытившийся свежим мясом зверь. — Главное, поговори со Стайлзом и обеспечь себя счастливым будущим с вашими типа общими детьми. А меня обеспечь наследниками — всё прекрасно, все довольны.  
— Ты больной, Питер, реально шибанутый на всю голову, — Дерек усмехается, переваривая услышанное. — Стайлз меня нахрен пошлет, вместе с этим идиотским планом.  
— Тогда какая разница? Он все равно узнает об измене и пошлет тебя с тем же успехом. Всё уже произошло, — Питер поднимается и медленным шагом обходит по кругу стол. Строгий костюм идеально сидит на широких плечах, а радужка глаз загорается голубым цветом, он чувствует влияние сказанных слов и не скрывает этого. — Остается только использовать последний шанс и оставить человека рядом с собой. Согласится — великолепно, а если откажет… Что ж, будешь горевать над своей ошибкой всю оставшуюся жизнь и прислушиваться к моим советам прежде, чем влюбляться в очередного смазливого паренька.  
— Блядь! — все, что может сказать Дерек в ответ, отводя в сторону взгляд. Сложно признавать чужую правоту, особенно, когда этот кто-то является Питером. — Ладно, хрен с тобой. Это настолько абсурдно, что я даже думать не хочу, как он отреагирует, но ты прав, молчать больше нельзя.  
  
Дерек разворачивается и покидает тридцать второй этаж, намеренно не останавливаясь этажом ниже. Он еле преодолел путь через приемную, прокалывая когтями кожу на ладонях, чтобы не сорваться. Почему же раньше от Дженнифер не пахло так вкусно и маняще? Почему влечение проснулось именно сейчас? Какого хрена ты творишь, грёбанный волчара?  
  


***

  
  
Стайлз сейчас в их спальне собирает небольшую спортивную сумку со своими вещами. Дерек сидит в гостиной и медленно умирает. Перед глазами мелькают четкие картины слез, дрожащих рук и плотно сжатых губ. В груди до сих пор жжение от раскаленной обиды.  
  
 _Всё происходило по заранее известному сценарию: Стайлз его практически не слушал: стоял перед ним с потерянным видом, пропуская мимо ушей важные слова. Те фразы, в которых Дерек говорил, что ему жаль, что он слабак, раз не смог удержать контроль. Что готов вымаливать прощение ежедневно, до скончания времен. Дерек не собирался оправдываться, сбрасывая всю вину на волка, но и не забывал упоминать, что они играют одну из главных ролей. Оборотень извинялся уже в биллионный раз, а слышал только молчание._  
  
 _И чёрт дернул его за язык, чтобы поведать Стайлзу план по укрощению этих грёбаных инстинктов. Никаких оправданий — сплошной идиотизм._  
 _А далее последовал взрыв…_  
  
 _Удар оказался такой силы, что мог разнести своей волной ближайший округ. Крики становились громче, истерика захлестывала Стайлза с головой, а паническая атака надвигалась так же быстро, как и расставание. Затем наступил момент, и всё стихло. Перегорело, оставляя выжженный след. Стайлз больше не кричал — он растерянно оглядывал комнату, успокаивая волнение и ледяную дрожь, а потом сказал самую логичную фразу из всех возможных._  
  
 _«Между нами все кончено», — прозвучало тихо, опустошенно, болезненно._  
  
После очередного разговора возле входных дверей и одного смачного удара в челюсть, Дерек остается на месте и желает сдохнуть. Или повернуть время вспять и промолчать, как молчал всю неделю. Или снова сдохнуть, накачавшись аконитом по самые гланды. Какая ему разница, он все равно сгинет без своего человека. Без Стайлза. Без того, кому Дерек больше не нужен, и в этом полностью его вина. До самых кончиков острых, как лезвие когтей.  
  
«Между нами всё кончено», — повторяет внутренний голос, а затем и опечаленный волк. Четыре слова, которые представляют из себя апокалипсис, в масштабе одной Вселенной Дерека Хейла.


	5. Привет из прошлого

***

 

            Знаете, так бывает. Живешь себе, живешь. Пьешь, кушаешь, дышишь отравленным газами кислородом, пытаешься работать и чувствовать себя достойным человеком, а потом просыпаешься… на автобусной остановке, прислоняясь виском к стеклянному ограждению. Голова заполнена туманом до краев черепной коробки, а перед глазами расплывчатая пустота. И все бы ничего, но до полной кучи происходящего дерьма ты нисколько (от слова совсем) не помнишь, как сюда попал и где твой любимый Джип. Стилински сейчас ощущает именно это – состояние удушающего непонимания. Боли нет. Кровь не капает на пыльный асфальт, значит не избили, не попал в аварию. Он должен бы радоваться, но не выходит. Потому, что все гораздо хуже, чем кажется на первый взгляд. Проблема не снаружи – проблема внутри. И это пугает. Причина страха как на ладони: когда пробуждаешься ото сна, хочется видеть свою комнату со старыми плакатами и россыпью фотографий на стенах, а не проезжающие мимо машины, пиликающий светофор и несколько лающих собак. А еще, хочется хотя бы слегка понимать, во что ты вляпался на сей раз. Обморок? Последствия сотрясения? Незнакомый симптом СДВГ? Любой из вопросов может иметь положительный ответ.   
            Паника уже за спиной. Подкрадывается на цыпочках и легонько проводит холодной ладонью по спине, отчего вызывает бешеную стаю мурашек. Дрожь прокатывается по телу, останавливается в ногах и Стайлз чисто инстинктивно хочет поджать их, обнимая руками колени. Каково людям, которые забывают мгновения, но помнят все остальное? Им хреново, а еще страшно и одиноко. Словно, ты принадлежишь себе только наполовину. Как будто потерял контроль над управлением, и разум тихо смеется в темном уголке, ехидно потирая ручонки. Сражаться с ним довольно трудно, ведь он знает каждый твой шаг, каждую мысль. Стилински пытается одолеть самого себя, но проигрывает. Не удивительно, противник весьма предсказуем.  
            - Стайлз? – возле обочины останавливается шикарная машина, из которой показывается знакомое лицо. Уиттмор умеет появляться в нужный момент, как плохой персонаж какой-нибудь романтической бредятины. – Ты чего здесь расселся? Все в порядке?  
            Беспокойство Джексона напрягает еще больше, чем вся ситуация. Стилински садится прямо, растирает пальцами виски и сильно жмурится, пытаясь совладать с памятью. Вот и очередной проигрыш. Память не подчиняется, выдавая то четкие картины, то расплывчатые обрывки с яркими вспышками света. Словно играя с ним. Словно издеваясь.  
            - Если бы я только знал…, - почти шепчет Стилински, рассеянно поглядывая на свои потрепанные временем конверсы, затем смотрит на Уиттмора и ощущает новый, смертельный прилив волнения. – Твою мать, Джексон, я в полной жопе, потому что реально не помню как тут оказался. Вырубился, наверно. Или... да хрен его знает!  
            - Поднимай свою задницу, я отвезу тебя в госпиталь, – Уиттмор наклоняется через сидение и открывает пассажирскую дверь.  
            - Твоя машина уже достаточно сделала для меня, я в нее не сяду. У нас с ней взаимная неприязнь, это я прекрасно помню, – Стайлз морщится, качает головой и щурится от неприятных покалываний в районе шейных позвонков. Он заводит руку назад, ощупывает кожу, но ничего не находит. Ни раны, ни царапины. Только фантомное чувство вмешательства. – Серьезно, Джексон, я лучше пешком пройдусь.  
            - Блять, Стилински, садись кому говорят, - парень не унимается, сверкая надменным, но встревоженным взглядом. – Или хочешь обрадовать своего отца? Я могу позвонить ему прямо сейчас.  
            Стайлз обреченно вздыхает, расстраивать шерифа раньше времени совсем не хочется. Вдруг он просто перегрелся на солнце? Или упал и снова ударился головой, а незначительные провалы в памяти – это лишь мимолетные последствия? Нет. Стайлз точно не будет волновать Джона, когда от прежнего «почти мини-инфаркта» прошло чуть больше недели. Стилински поднимается с лавочки, слегка покачивается от легкого головокружения, но постепенно начинает приходить в приемлемое состояние. Он садится в Порше, захлопывает дверь и расслабляется, откидываясь на мягкое сидение. Внутри пахнет дорогой кожей, ароматизатором с нотами цитрусов и свежести, а кондиционер обдувает разгоряченную на солнце кожу. Не сравнить с его любимым Джипом, но преданность своей малютке у него никто не отнимет. Даже роскошный Порше со своими буржуйскими наворотами.  
            Неловкая тишина, которая зачастую сопровождает их общение, вновь стоит между ними и злобно улыбается, получая свою законную порцию удовольствия. Стайлз с интересом осматривает салон, а Джексон сильнее сжимает руль, буквально до побелевших пальцев. Юноша замечает это боковым зрением, привычно удивляется нелепости всей ситуации в целом и качает головой, просто чтобы сделать хоть что-то. Нужно бы заговорить, поздороваться для приличия и похрен, что момент давно упущен. Нужно как-то заполнить эту тишину, пока она не задушила их обоих.   
            - Слушай, чувак, это может прозвучать нелепо и пугающе, но я все-таки спрошу, - Стилински поворачивается к Джексону и быстро облизывает губы. Они все еще стоят возле обочины, хотя ему на самом деле не помешал бы врач. – Ты знаешь, почему я оказался на дороге в ночь аварии?  
            - Пиздец, это просто полный и беспросветный пиздец, - Уиттмор настолько красноречив, что даже Стайлз не удерживается от недоуменного смешка. Нога выдавливает педаль газа, выжимая лошадиные силы по максимуму, и машина плавно вливается в поток. – С каких пор у тебя провалы в памяти?   
            - Нет, ты не понимаешь. Хотя…. Короче, я помню как выбежал на проезжую часть и все прочее, - Стайлз замолкает, пытаясь уловить в голове размытую картинку, но она ускользает от него, как загнанный кролик, получивший свободу. Как будто выпирающие углы неаккуратного рисунка подчистили ластиком, забывая предупредить хозяина. Как будто собственная память пытается что-то скрыть. – Но, я совершенно не помню, что делал тогда в той части города и почему выбежал на дорогу.   
            - Ты должен рассказать об этом врачу. Дословно, Стайлз, тебе понятно? – Уиттмор смотрит на него новым, не опознанным взглядом. Стилински на секунду задумывается, что совсем не знает этого парня. Абсолютно не знает. – Если понадобится, я могу показать тебя нашему семейному врачу, все-таки я тоже виноват в случившимся, так что….  
            - Это не обязательно, - смущение переплетается с румянцем на щеках. – Мистер Данбар отличный врач и выписывает мне Аддерал по льготам. Чувак очень расстроится, если я променяю его на кого-то другого.  
            Легкая ухмылка и ответный смешок Уиттмора, после которого вновь следует предсказуемая неловкость. Только сейчас Стилински замечает, что паническая атака сбавила обороты и развернулась вспять. Больше нет страха, режущего изнутри. Лишь немного волнения и странное чувство безопасности, приправленное неожиданным спокойствием. Светофор загорается красным, поток машин останавливается на безмолвный приказ и принимается выжидать ровно пятьдесят четыре секунды до начала движения. Стайлз поворачивает голову вправо и встречается взглядом с незнакомцем, внимательно рассматривающим его сквозь стекло черной «Шевроле Камаро». Он красив, его глаза глубокого зеленого цвета, а на лице отросшая щетина. Юноша отворачивается, ждет несколько коротких мгновений и поворачивается вновь. Водитель все еще продолжает сверлить его опустошенным взглядом, в котором плещется вся горечь мира, перемешанная с обидой. Взор настолько тяжелый, болезненный, что хочется удавиться. Если бы Стайлз был с ним знаком, то непременно подумал, что тот ревнует; что ощущает предательство. Беспощадное. Смертельное для души.  
             _Но, Стайлз видит его впервые, поэтому…._  
            - Твой знакомый? – спрашивает Стилински у Джексона, кивая на соседа по проезжей части. – Он слишком пристально за нами наблюдает и, если честно, я готов перекреститься. Как думаешь, можно ли проклинать одним лишь взглядом?  
            Джексон прослеживает направление кивка и замирает, округлив глаза. Уиттмор смотрит на каждого из них по очереди, а на лице проявляется весь спектр эмоций: от ужаса до предынсультного волнения. Стайлз окончательно впадает в ступор. Кто здесь стукнулся головой? Он или окружающие?   
            - Ты точно в порядке? – на этот раз вопрос звучит от Стайлза. – Хреново выглядишь.   
            - Я то в порядке, а вот ты действительно в полной жопе, раз не помнишь Дерека Хейла, - выпаливает Уиттмор и нажимает на газ, когда светофор загорается зеленым. Стилински смотрит в зеркало заднего вида и замечает, что «Камаро» даже не сдвинулась с места, выслушивая грозные гудки позади себя. – Тебе точно надо к врачу. Отец убьет меня, если с твоей башкой окажется что-то не так. Он меня просто закопает, нахрен, на заднем дворе.   
            Стайлз все еще смотрит в зеркало. «Шевроле Камаро» всё еще стоит на месте. Гудки сигналящих машин слышны до тех пор, пока Джексон не выворачивает руль влево на следующем перекрестке, но Стилински не зацикливается на произошедшем, почти сразу отбрасывая странные ощущения тоски, гложущие внутри, чуть ниже сломанных ребер. Это его не касается. Стайлз не знает Дерека Хейла, не помнит и мог бы принести за это извинения, но не чувствует себя виноватым. На этой охоте жертвой оказался он.  
  
  


  
  
            Лечащий врач задает слишком много вопросов. Так много, что хочется послать его ко всем чертям и молча свалить, прихватив с собой полный список собственных проблем и парочку рецептных бланков. Он спрашивает о прошлом, о настоящем, о семье и работе, о личных отношениях и школьных годах. Он спрашивает обо всех мелочах, что произошли с ним за короткий период его существования, а Стайлз отвечает. На все вопросы, кроме одного.  
            - Расскажи о последнем годе своей жизни, - стандартный вопрос для бездомных найденышей, с проблемами памяти.   
            - Эм-м-м. Сейчас, секундочку. Дайте мне одну лишь….   
            Конфуз состоит в том, что именно здесь начинается противное сопротивление и война с внутренним жестким диском. Провалы возвращаются, как по звонку. Стилински собирается с мыслями и говорит доктору со всей серьезностью во взгляде, что помнит подарок отцу на последнее Рождество, но не как его дарил. Помнит учебу в колледже, но забывает, что делал по вечерам после. Снова вспышка, снова головная боль и яркая картинка, размытая акварельными красками, на которые пролили несколько капель воды. Снова какая-то херотень на его больную голову. Тоже как по заказу. За что он отыгрывается? Неужели в прошлой жизни натворил столько бед, раз вынужден в этой испытывать на прочность свои нервы? То всплывать на поверхность, то погружаться вглубь мутной воды, но уже гораздо ниже, чем прежде.  
            Мистер Данбар внимательно осматривает Стилински и приходит к выводу, что физические повреждения отсутствуют. Это радует. По крайней мере шерифа, которого врач вызвал по собственному желанию, не спросив разрешения у Стайлза. Юноша понятия не имеет насколько это законно, ведь ему уже не шестнадцать, но предпочитает не спорить, хотя бы пока Джон с упоением выслушивает все предположения доктора. Их несколько: последствия травмы головы на затылке во время аварии; непредвиденная остановка сердца; или сотрясение мозга, которое вылилось в проблемы с долговременной памятью. Короче, вариантов оказывается столько, что разбегаются глаза – не знаешь который из них ловить и вытряхивать всю дурь в поисках правды. Стайлз умный парень и сразу понял, что дело дрянь еще в тот самый момент, когда проснулся на автобусной остановке. Хорошо хоть имя свое помнит, и отца, и маму.  _Особенно маму._  
            Затем случается то, чего Стайлз боялся больше всего: двое мужчин тактично выходят из палаты, чтобы поговорить наедине. Официальная версия закончена. Озвучена. Теперь, можно сказать на ухо самые страшные вещи, которые пациенту знать не обязательно. Стайлз предполагал, что это произойдет. Стайлз этого ждал. Он сжимает в кулаке пузырек с Аддералом и прислушивается к невнятному шепоту за дверями, но улавливает только отдельные звуки: избирательные провалы, резкое помутнение, амнезия. Вроде, ничего нового. Тогда почему так паршиво?  
            Спустя несколько долгих минут, что поедают мозг своими острыми зубами, Джон заходит в палату, закрывая за собой дверь. Он смотрит в пол, устало потирает щеку и о чем-то думает. Кажется, приятного в его мыслях мало, ибо выражение лица попадает под категорию  _«Рука-табельное-смерть»._  Стайлз очень не любит сочетание этих слов на его лице.  
            - Что ты делал рядом со зданием «Амнезии», сынок? Помнишь, почему утром ушел из дома без машины? – отец осторожно подбирает каждое слово, словно боится спугнуть преступника на чистосердечном признании. – Ты вообще хоть знаешь о существовании этой компании или… о существовании некоего… эм-м, Дерека Хейла, например?  
            - Второй раз за день. Господи, да сдался вам он, не помню я никакого Дерека. Что в нем такого важного, раз даже Джексон нервничает при упоминании этого парня? – Стайлз спрыгивает с койки, на которой его осматривал врач и убирает пузырек с таблетками в карман клетчатой рубашки. Он разминает затекшие мышцы на спине и морщится, вспоминая о сломанных ребрах, которые практически перестали о себе напоминать. – К слову, я прекрасно себя чувствую, серьезно. Доктор сказал, что память постепенно восстановится, значит можно идти домой и…  
            - Эта не восстановится! - злобно выкрикивает отец и зажимает рот кулаком. Стайлз замолкает, прищуривается и нервно облизывает губы.  
            - О чем ты говоришь? – закусанная изнутри щека, почти до крови, и чуткий взгляд.  
            Отец набирает полную грудь воздуха, тяжело выдыхает через нос и прикрывает на секунду глаза.  
            - Знаешь, а быть может ты прав. Мои слова не имеют значения, - Джон подходит к сыну и крепко обнимает его, похлопывая по спине. Резкая смена настроения вводит Стайлза в еще больший шок. Он всего лишь упал в обморок, а мир словно перевернулся, стал чужой, хоть и такой знакомый. – Поехали домой, посмотрим «Звездные войны» и выпьем по кружечке пива. Я сегодня возьму отгул.  
            - Кому из нас нужен доктор? – Стилински отстраняется и прикладывает ладонь к отцовскому лбу. – Пиво и «Звездные войны»? Ты точно здоров?  
            Джон заметно расслабляется, словно отпускает с плеч тяжелый груз, не видимый чужому взору. Стайлз не хочет копаться в этом белье, потому что знает, если Стилински-старший молчит, значит не скажет больше ни слова на эту тему. Возможно, ему просто показалось. Возможно, Стайлз ошибочно решил, что от него скрывают важную и ценную информацию. Это ведь отец. Он не будет обманывать, верно?  
  
  


  
  
             _«Чувство ненависти разъедает изнутри. Гложет, отравляет. Пропитывает собой каждый орган и заставляет заострить клыки. Это не он. Это не Стайлз. Кто-то другой смотрит на него со стороны, пока юноша сидит на крыльце огромного деревянного особняка. Стилински вызывает у человека злость, его хотят связать толстыми канатами и выбросить на глубину грязной, мутной реки недалеко от того самого дома. Как можно существовать с такой злостью? Как можно жить, добровольно отравляясь ядом? Дверь позади Стайлза открывается, и лицо парня озаряется счастливой лучезарной улыбкой. В груди неизвестного вновь ураган, убийственный смерч. Он двигается навстречу, медленно и размеренно; останавливается возле крыльца и наблюдает, как радость исчезает, постепенно перетекая в его тело. Вампир, питающийся чужими эмоциями, получающий удовольствие от страданий всех вокруг. Видеть себя его глазами невероятно больно и неприятно. Противно и отвратительно. Словно начинаешь ненавидеть вместе с ним, но не знаешь причину. Словно готов помочь ему завязать узел на собственной шее. Карамельные глаза растворяются в темноте, которая содрогается и выбрасывает его в реальность. Нормальную реальность, где отсутствует ненависть и одурманивающий гнев. Реальность, где не существует незнакомца, желающего твоей смерти»._  
            Знакомая мелодия просачивается в сознание надоедливо и неумолимо. Стайлз давно хочет сменить этот идиотский звонок на телефоне, но совершенно не знает, почему она до сих пор раздается из маленького динамика. Леди Гага разрывает утреннюю тишину, которая все еще дремлет под восходящим солнцем, и Стилински мучительно открывает один глаз, слепо шаря по прикроватной тумбочке в поисках громко ревущего аппарата. Нащупав орудие эмоциональной пытки, он прикладывает его к уху и протирает сонные глаза.  
            «Я тебя разбудил? – голос по ту сторону невидимого провода. – Прости, не хотел».  
            Этот голос принадлежит Джексону. Тому самому, который Уиттмор. Тому самому Джексону, который никогда не звонил Стилински. По крайней мере, в его памяти эти моменты тоже отсутствуют, как и передача из рук в руки телефонного номера с несколькими цифрами, принадлежащими Стайлзу. Они виделись двое суток назад, поэтому реакция на звонок пропитана двойной дозой удивления.  
            - Ничего страшного, я как раз собирался вставать, - Стайлз, конечно же, нагло врет и умеет делать это просто мастерски. Он присаживается на кровати, опираясь спиной на изголовье и ждет дальнейших слов, которые почему-то не желают произноситься. – Зачем ты мне звонишь? Что-то случилось?  
            «Отец попросил узнать, как ты себя чувствуешь, - чуть неуверенный тон, не скрывающий волнения. – Как твоя память? Не восстановилась?».  
            - С ней ничего серьезного, в основном я все помню, за исключением некоторых событий последнего года, - Стилински закусывает нижнюю губу, потому что чувствует неожиданный прилив тепла в грудной клетке, напротив сердца. Реакция незнакомая, непривычная по отношению к Уиттмору. Обычно, на этого парня вообще не следовало никакой реакции, но чужие переживания влияют на организм по своему сценарию. Джексон, в отличие от него, очень плохо лжет. – Так что, твой отец может не волноваться. Впрочем, как и ты. И не такое переживал, справлюсь.  
            «Я ему обязательно передам, - Стайлз будто видит, как Уиттмор качает головой в такт своим словам. – Ну, тогда ладно, скорейшего выздоровления».  
            - Я постараюсь. Эм-м-м, пока? – Стилински вешает трубку раньше, чем успевает услышать зеркальный ответ.   
            Слишком не к месту память выкидывает фразу миссис МакКолл в госпитале Бикон Хиллс, когда на столе обнаружился букет красных роз.  _Скорейшего выздоровления,_  значит. О’кей.  
            Стайлз откидывает телефон на подушку, сканирует собственные ощущения и приходит к выводу, что все не так уж плохо. Джексон Уиттмор? Самовлюбленный засранец, который вполне может оказаться нормальным парнем, с чувствами и человеческой душой? Легкий смешок самому себе. Жизнь иногда слишком резко поворачивает, нужно пристегнуться и быть готовым к неожиданностям. Стайлз пристегнулся. Стайлз к ним готов.  
            Он пару раз бьется затылком о деревянное изголовье, подскакивает на ноги, хватая чистую футболку со стула, и одевая ее одним ловким движением. Открытый Скайп оповещает о двух пропущенных звонках от Лидии Мартин и одном непрочитанном сообщении, в котором говорится, что она приезжает в начале следующей недели. Отлично. Он не видел подругу целую вечность и определенно должен задать ей несколько вопросов о Джексоне Уиттморе, с которым она была достаточно близка. Очень давно, но очень тесно.   
            Стайлз спускается на первый этаж, застает на кухне читающего отца и, похлопав его по плечу, открывает холодильник в поисках апельсинового сока. Сегодня прекрасное, теплое утро и ярко светящее солнце; сегодня приподнятое настроение, несмотря на очередной идиотский сон. Стайлз подозревает, что тому виной, но не хочет произносить это вслух. Всё когда-нибудь начинает налаживаться. Сломанные ребра постепенно срастаются и перестают так сильно болеть, головокружение становится редким гостем и не навещает каждые две-три минуты. Отношения с единственным близким человеком кажутся еще крепче, если такое вообще было возможно изначально, ввиду огромной любви и взаимной заботы.   
            Даже вопросы, которые привычно гуляют по мыслям в поисках ответа, тоже перестают волновать так остро. Наверно, привычка свыкаться с паршивой действительностью дает о себе знать и не столь важно, что эта действительность отнюдь не такая уж и паршивая. Может, только слегка. В основном, из-за необычных снов, где Стайлз наблюдает за собой со стороны и хочет придушить. Или сжечь. Или разорвать горло острыми когтями. Он, кстати, разглядел, что те самые когти имеются у ненавистника в количестве десяти штук, значит - оборотень. Значит опасен, но Стилински видит эти сны уже вторую ночь и немного привык. Это ведь просто сны. Ничего, что способно причинить боль в жизни.   
            - Стайлз, не мог бы ты сходить к почтовому ящику и проверить доставку конверта с документами на подпись, - Джон перелистывает страницу газеты и отпивает горячий чай с ароматом черники. – Я хочу сократить возраст на получение тобой трастового фонда.  
            Стилински давится соком, стучит себя по груди и оборачивается на отца. Утро становится все более интересным.  
            - Я не ослышался? – он убирает пакет с соком обратно в холодильник, подходит к столу и присаживается рядом. – До разрешенного возраста остается всего три года. Почему ты решил внести изменения?   
            - Это не связано с твоим заработком, - шериф убирает в сторону чтиво и внимательно смотрит на сына. – Я хочу, чтобы ты занялся тем, о чем давно мечтал. Хочу, чтобы ты был счастлив, чтобы открыл выставку и делился с людьми своим талантом. Я уверен, что мой ребенок заслуживает нормальной, спокойной жизни, но без трастового фонда я не смогу тебе в этом помочь.   
            Стайлз молча смотрит на отца и тут же привстает с места, крепко обнимая Джона за шею. Горло сдавливают подступающие слезы, но сейчас не время показывать слабость. Сейчас время для искренней благодарности.  
            - Спасибо, пап, - только и говорит он, утыкается лбом в плечо и отстраняется, чтобы посмотреть в голубые, обрамленные морщинами глаза. - Правда, спасибо.  
            Шериф улыбается теплой и одновременно какой-то печальной улыбкой, а затем кивает ему на дверь, поторапливая. Долго ждать не приходится, спустя несколько минут, Стилински уже открывает почтовый ящик и достает оттуда тонкий бумажный конверт с печатью Доверительного фонда. Следом за конвертом, на асфальт падает кусочек бумаги, свернутый несколько раз в маленький четырехугольник. Стайлз наклоняется, поднимает листок и разворачивает прямо на месте, настороженно вчитываясь в несколько ровно написанных строк.  
             _«Ты слишком быстро забыл. Жаль, что у меня не получается»._  
            Пальцы начинают дрожать, глаза еще раз пробегаются по буквам, но понять смысл написанного так и не удается. Он оглядывается по сторонам – пусто. Как и внутри. Нет ни боли, ни обиды, сплошная неясность. Туманная и расплывчатая. Будто реакция на два предложения застряла где-то на половине пути, пытаясь прорваться сквозь бетонную стену. Но, без результата. Утро вторника, мимо проезжают машины, здороваются прохожие, которые кажутся знакомыми и абсолютно безразличными, а Стайлз до сих пор стоит на месте, рассматривая в округе возможного отправителя. Попытки бессмысленны, наверно. Тот, кто подкинул послание вряд ли хотел быть замеченным. Мысли в голове начинают кружиться, словно пчелиный рой, потому что в крови отсутствует очередная доза Аддерала и это нужно исправить, иначе последует взрыв. Маленький, но катастрофичный.   
            Стилински сминает в кулаке записку, медленным шагом возвращается в дом, постоянно оборачиваясь по дороге, следом заходит на кухню и бросает на стол конверт. Юноша сомневается, нужно ли рассказывать отцу о странном клочке бумаги в его правой ладони или прировнять это к оставшимся пунктам загадочной реальности. Ко снам; к черной «Шевроле Камаро», которая подозрительно часто мелькает перед глазами, уже как минимум дважды; к призрачному Дереку Хейлу, чье имя он тоже слышал и тоже дважды. Нет, однозначно и категорично Стайлз решает, что пора бы воспользоваться своим давним, очень действенным правилом: игнорировать проблему, пока она не исчезнет сама.   
            Методика работает, как слаженный механизм. Записка летит в мусорное ведро, а вопросительные мысли на замок. На несколько толстых цепей и в черный список. Чтобы не думать; чтобы жить спокойно, как жил до того самого пробуждения на автобусной остановке: размеренно, занимаясь любимым делом. А еще, пора бы воплотить давнюю идею, которая по неизвестным причинам канула в бездну.   
            - Кстати, Стайлз, скоро заедет юрист за документами и я хотел бы поговорить с ним наедине. Есть парочка личных вопросов, - Джон поднимается со стула, убирает стакан в посудомоечную машину и проходит мимо сына, направляясь в гостиную. - У меня нет возможности поговорить с ним в участке, а разговор будет длинным. Сможешь не высовываться из комнаты полчаса?  
            Короткий кивок, дежурная улыбка отцу в знак согласия и, через минуту, быстро отстукивающие пальцы по клавиатуре. Сдается свободная квартира на Лейтон Стрит, с приемлемой ценой и спокойными соседями в тихом переулке. То, что нужно. Забираем.  
  
  


  
  
            Этим же вечером, когда комната наполняется тусклым светом ночника, а редкие капли дождя стучатся в закрытое окно, на мобильный телефон приходит сообщение, лишающее сна. Стайлз полулежит на кровати с ноутбуком на коленях и пролистывает электронный почтовый ящик, принимая заказы. Девять новых заявок от «Бикон Пост» и две старых. Теперь на них снова наплевать, потому что смс перед глазами заставляет отставить в сторону все дела.  
             _«В пятницу, 19-00. Кафе «Монако». Поужинаем? Д.»._  
            Неизвестный номер, но вполне известный отправитель. В животе скручивается тугая пружина, он убирает компьютер и садится поудобнее, снова перечитывая самое настоящее приглашение на свидание. Приглашение от Джексона Уиттмора. Твою мать. Значит, не показалось. Значит, Стилински действительно знает этого парня слишком поверхностно. Обычно, информация сочилась с каждого угла, с каждого открытого рта в старшей школе. Даже ходили слухи, что он бросил Лидию Марин ради кудрявого парня по имени Айзек, но дальше слухов предположения так и не ушли. Никто не решался говорить слова  _«Лидия»_  и  _«бросил»_  в одном предложении. Но, вопреки ожиданиям, кажется Стайлз только что доказал уже давно забытую теорему.   
             _«У них очень вкусный лимонный пирог»,_  - отвечает юноша и нервно поглядывает на экран.   
             _«Это значит да?»,_  - телефон оповещает о новом сообщении.  
             _«Это значит, что ты покупаешь мне лимонный пирог :D»,_  - Стилински улыбается, нажимает на кнопку блокировки экрана и укладывается поудобней на подушку.   
            Этой ночью, двое людей не могли заснуть практически до самого утра, утопая в собственных мыслях, переживаниях, догадках. Этой ночью, Стайлз думал о Джексоне, а Джексон еще днем забыл свой телефон в автомобиле, что припаркован возле огромного особняка. Последние цифры Уиттмора заканчиваются на  _"32"_ , цифры отправителя на  _"51"_.   
            Совпадение? Судьба? Скорее всего параллели, которые стремятся к пересечению, вопреки установленным правилам и законам. Параллели, которым лучше бы не пересекаться.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Извиняюсь за столь долгое ожидание. Все мы люди и автор не исключение, а технический апокалипсис так вообще страшный зверь: ноутбук устроил забастовку и я клепала продолжение в скоростном запале последние два дня. Если вы встретите грамматическую ошибку, знайте - глава вычитывалась быстро и на днях вновь пройдет повторную проверку.


	6. Законы притяжения

***

 

            На полу в новой квартире на Лейтон Стрит рассыпаны фотографии: старые, новые, личные и сделанные для заказчиков. Возле окна двухместный диван с бордовым покрывалом в мелкую клеточку, телевизор молчит, чьи-то шаги за дверью неумолимо приближаются. Шаг, еще шаг, следующий. Надо бы встать с колен, надо бы отвести взгляд от фотоснимка, что намертво прилип к рукам, но Стайлз не может - не хватает сил. Глянцевая бумага будто прикипела к рукам, заставляя всматриваться в это лицо. Снова и снова.   
            Юноша проводит большим пальцем по уже знакомым чертам: зеленые глаза, в которых нет боли, как в их последнюю встречу; светлая улыбка на тонких губах и она очень ему идет; острые скулы, едва растрепанная прическа. Энергетику между двумя людьми можно заметить невооруженным взглядом, даже без видимых объятий и прикосновений. Они просто стоят рядом, позади них Большой Каньон, а Стайлз делает селфи, заполняя пространство неподдельной радостью. В горле пересыхает, сердце начинает биться чаще, потому что есть в этом снимке что-то знакомое, что-то незримое, преследующее его в тревожных снах.  
             _«Стилински расположился на пирсе небольшого озера в Центральном Парке и держит на прицеле в видоискатель один из объектов съемки: мальчишка лет трех обнимает свою маму и утыкается лбом в ее шею. Заказ на социальную рекламу для «Бикон Пост» практически завершен, осталось еще несколько фотографий и можно со спокойной душой отправляться домой. Он чувствует, как солнце припекает кожу, слышит как плещется вода и смеются люди. Он чувствует спокойствие и умиротворение, потому что занимается любимым делом, потому что счастлив. В следующее мгновение призрачное счастье неожиданно прерывается, и от легкого толчка в спину Стилински летит в озеро вместе с камерой в руках. Мутная жидкость просачивается в нос, в горло и норовит заполнить легкие, а страх сковывает сознание железными оковами. Инстинкт выживания требует начала движения и Стайлз подчиняется: разрезает руками воду и всплывает на поверхность, тут же ощущая чужую ладонь на воротнике футболки. Его вытаскивают на деревянные доски и встревоженно хлопают по щекам, задавая еле слышные вопросы. Незнакомец смотрит на него в упор, загораживая слепящее солнце, но внешность расплывчатая. Юноша прищуривается, хочет рассмотреть внимательнее, желает понять кто же виноват в этом дежавю, которое не желает отпускать из цепких лап. Не получается. Видна лишь улыбка и черные волосы – остальное размыто акварелью. Стайлз его знает. Вне сна, в реальности. Определенно знает, видел или встречал однажды, но не в силах вспомнить. Зато он знаком с теплотой, что растекается внутри медленно, словно густая смола. Моментальная влюбленность, эмоциональное перегорание и ничего, кроме восхищения в душе. Стайлз кого-то любит в своем подсознании. Вот только кого…»._  
            Сновидение начинает обретать смысл только сейчас, когда перед глазами чужая и в то же время родная улыбка, а пальцы подрагивают от странного предчувствия. Несколько важных ниточек наконец-то выпутываются из бесконечного клубка, забирая следом парочку нестыковок. Первое: человек на снимке – Дерек Хейл. Тот самый, что выпал из воспоминаний после аварии, о котором он слышал уже минимум дважды и даже успел встретиться лично, пусть и мимолетно. Второе: Стилински связан с ним одним прошлым на двоих, а вот каким именно, ему придется выяснить в ближайшее время. Существует еще один негласный пункт этого списка: Дерек и есть тот незнакомец из сна. Уверенность в догадках такая прочная, что не разорвешь сомнениями. Теперь он просто обязан докопаться до истины, поскольку мужчина с фотографии привлекает его с каждой минутой все сильней. Почему он забыл именно его? Почему не надоедливого Гринберга, например?   
            - Ты кирпичи с собой перевозишь что ли? - Скотт заходит в комнату, отвлекая друга от томительных рассуждений, и небрежно роняет картонную коробку в кресло.  
            - Эй, чувак, осторожней! Там моя аппаратура, ты вместе с ней сломаешь всю мою жизнь, - Стилински подскакивает с насиженного места, откидывает в сторону фотографию и подходит к своему драгоценному имуществу, проверяя на целостность. – Тебе крупно повезло, Скотт, сегодня твоя мохнатая тушка будешь жить. Если вызвался добровольцем – это еще не значит, что можно филонить на важном стратегическом задании. Здесь же маленькое состояние.  
            - Я, между прочим, перетаскал все твои вещи, пока ты тут… кстати, а чем ты вообще занимаешься? – МакКолл проходит вглубь комнаты, рассматривая разбросанные фото, и резко замирает. Что-то привлекло его внимание и Стайлз прослеживает этот взгляд, заметно настораживаясь.  
            - Это ведь Дерек Хейл, я прав? – вопрос выводит Скотта из своеобразного ступора, он поворачивается к нему лицом, а в глазах самая настоящая растерянность. – Судя по словам Джексона, я должен был его помнить. Расскажи, что меня с ним связывало? Или связывает до сих пор?  
            МакКолл открывает рот, пытается что-то сказать, но замолкает, не проронив и слова. Если бы Стайлз умел читать мысли, то испугался. Потому что Скотт сейчас проклинает шерифа - его отца - который успел очистить ноутбук от общих фотографий с Дереком, но забыл о ранее распечатанных. Слава Богу, что снимок оказался в единственном экземпляре, иначе объяснения были бы крайне неправдоподобны. Джон решил обеспечить своему сыну беззаботное будущее и смирился с его выбором, пусть тот и не предупредил о планах заранее, нарушил условленность в процедуре. Сначала зачистка – потом амнезия. Стайлз это не учел, а теперь весь результат может полететь ко всем чертям. Только из-за одного фото, где они оба счастливы.  
            - Это наш тренер по лакроссу из старшей школы, - не думая выпаливает Скотт и поджимает губы. Что за хуйню он только что сказал? – Ты не должен его вспоминать… то есть, я не это хотел сказать. Короче, он был таким мудаком, Стайлз, твоя память сделала тебе одолжение.  
            - Что тренер по лакроссу делает со мной возле Большого Каньона? – подозрительный вопрос и скрещенные на груди руки. – Вдобавок, через пять лет после окончания школы?  
            - У нас недавно был общий сбор старой команды, ты и этого не помнишь? – робко интересуется оборотень, прищуривая карие глаза. – Мы ездили туда на четыре дня, Дерек тоже присоединился, вот вы и сфотографировались. Просто на память. Ты его очень долго уговаривал, чувак, он тебя даже пару раз нахрен послал.  
            - Я не помню, - Стилински опускает взгляд к полу, растерянно поглядывая на бордовый ковер с длинным ворсом. – Тогда почему при нашей встрече он смотрел на меня так, будто я его обидел или причинил боль? Скотт, у меня странное ощущение, что ты мне пиздишь и не хочешь возвращать воспоминания.  
            МакКолл еле заметно вздрагивает. Он ведь тоже может манипулировать памятью, забирать или отдавать обратно, но никогда и ни под каким предлогом не поступил бы так со Стайлзом. Даже после личной просьбы. В этом плане Скотт полностью согласен со своей матерью, Мелиссой, что данная процедура очень опасна и не имеет сто процентного результата. Воспоминания способны тревожить во снах, приходить с головной болью и вновь исчезать, а в случае со Стилински - с его врожденным СДВГ и приобретенным сотрясение мозга - такое вмешательство просто обязано иметь непредвиденные последствия.   
            - Ты ненавидел его, он тебя – это все, что вас связывало, честное слово, - быстро тараторит оборотень, заметно выходя из себя. – Ты же меня знаешь, я очень хреново лгу. Особенно тебе.  
            - О’кей, дружище, не закипай. Я просто немного размечтался о красавчике-бойфренде, который сейчас глубоко страдает из-за того, что его неожиданно забыли, - Стайлз усмехается, растирает ладонями лицо и тяжело вздыхает. – Если все так, как ты говоришь, то с моей души буквально лайнер упал. Может отметим это чаем?  
            - Чаем? Это типа шутка такая? – Скотт оглядывается назад, снова обращая внимание на злополучное фото.   
            - У меня сегодня вечером встреча, в семь часов. Так что напиться я еще успею, - он щелкает пальцами и натягивает свою дежурную улыбку от уха до уха. – А ты не затягивай и начинай распаковку, пока Стайлз будет колдовать на кухне с бутербродами. Волчонку как обычно? С сыром и ветчиной? Но учти, сырое мясо я еще не покупал.  
            - Фу, чувак, какая мерзость, - кривится в тошнотворной гримасе Скотт и качает головой. – Я люблю средне прожаренное, вообще-то. И с ветчиной.  
Стилински подмигивает, разворачиваясь по направлению к кухне.   
            - И помидорку положи! – доносится ему вслед.  
            Однокомнатное убежище на первом этаже многоквартирного дома, что располагается в тихом районе недалеко от центра, оказалось весьма уютным. Зря отец был против переезда, ссылаясь на возможные осложнения и надобность в постоянном присмотре. Стайлз уже большой мальчик – позаботится о себе сам. И таблетки выпьет, и на еженедельный прием к мистеру Данбару сходит, и бутерброды сделает, чтобы не остаться голодным. А еще, Стайлз уличит лучшего друга во лжи, которой была пропитана большая часть его истории. По крайней мере та, где они с Дереком ненавидят друга. Блеф. Взгляд, что поймал на себе Стайлз в их незапланированную встречу, не говорил о ненависти или неприязни - он говорил о боли, о страданиях и кричал обидой. Стилински не придавал этому значение, пока раскладка колоды не изменилась в другую сторону. Неизвестную ранее.   
             _Кто же ты на самом деле, Дерек Хейл?_  
  
  


  
  
            - Твою мать! – Стилински спотыкается о выступающую тротуарную плитку и практически заваливается плашмя, упираясь ладонями в асфальт. – Да что же за день такой паршивый?!  
            Он отряхивает руки, испачканные в пыли, делает невозмутимое лицо перед шагающими навстречу прохожими и едва заметно морщится от слабой боли в районе груди. Ребра еще постанывают, не позволяют забыть окончательно тот злополучный вечер, который хотелось бы выкинуть из головы, да не выходит. Разум единолично решил, что именно забыть… или кого. Стайлз не был уведомлен в выборе заранее, его поставили перед фактом.   
            Сегодняшний день, и правда, оказался крайне раздражающим. Сначала МакКолл с этой непонятной ложью (как будто не знает, что от волнения его челюсть становится еще кривей), потом звонок отца с просьбой пройти очередное обследование для каких-то медицинских заключений, и завершающий этап – пропажа старой коллекции книг английской литературы двадцатого века. Все двадцать четыре тома, подаренные отцом на совершеннолетие. Они принадлежали матери и должны были храниться на закрытой полке книжного шкафа, но когда Стайлз в спешке собирал вещи, боясь новых противоречий с отцом, то даже не заметил их отсутствие на нужном месте. Куда могла запропаститься такая внушительная стопка книг? Джон не знает, Стилински не помнит – вот и вся история с печальным концом.   
            Юноша останавливается возле кирпичного здания с вывеской «Монапе» над козырьком, поправляет белую футболку и делает глубокий вдох. Последнее свидание, которое он помнит, было больше года назад с девушкой по имени Хизер - старой школьной знакомой. Тогда он только открывал в себе бисексуальность и не решался на серьезные отношения с парнями, поэтому довольствовался редкими встречами, а цветы и кино приберегал для противоположного пола. Эта встреча может все изменить, только до сих пор не верится, что ее инициатором оказался Джексон Уиттмор. Ну что же, испытать удачу можно всегда. В конце концов, парень довольно красив и отлично слажен, а характер вполне может оказаться напускной маской, как в большинстве случаев нашего несовершенного мира. Мы привыкли защищаться, прятаться, закрываться в себе и сохранять границы комфорта. Хочется верить, что Джексон тоже носит маску говнюка, а не является им на самом деле.  
            Внутри пахнет корицей, свежей выпечкой и кукурузным хлебом. Уютное кафе обставлено плетеной мебелью и мягкими диванчиками, на столиках украшения в виде статуэток с дикими животными, а на стенах висят горшочки с приятно пахнущими цветами. Стайлз очень любит это место, как Джексон мог об этом узнать? Несколько шагов вглубь помещения, внимательный взгляд на посетителей и более напряженный – на свои часы. Семь часов и восемь минут. Он даже опоздал, а Уиттмора нет среди гостей заведения. Оно практически пустое. Стилински подходит к барной стойке, усаживается на высокий стул и подзывает бармена, чтобы посмотреть меню. Парень подходит почти мгновенно, вручая бордовую книжечку с перечнем угощений и выпивки. Здесь очень вкусный пирог, но темное пиво еще вкуснее.   
            Биение сердца начинает ускоряться с каждой отсчитываемой секундой, он пытается прислушиваться к открывающимся дверям, а улавливает лишь тишину. Рука тянется за телефонной трубкой, останавливается и возвращается обратно на столешницу, нервно покручивая стакан с прохладным напитком. Ошибся? Доверился? Возможно. Вполне, мать вашу, возможно, что Джексон такая же скотина, как гласили слухи и легенды. Будет просто заебись, если он проверит их на своей шкуре. Везунчик же, что сказать.  
            Стайлз еще раз оглядывается по сторонам, пытаясь лишний раз убедиться в собственной невнимательности, но взгляд останавливается на другом объекте. В самом конце небольшого кафе, возле панорамного окна расположился уже знакомый мужчина. Те же зеленые глаза, неизменная прическа и такой же неизменный взгляд, с наплывом боли и разочарования. Он словно заглядывает тебе в душу, стучится, просится войти. Словно пытается о чем-то сказать, да не получается. Стайлз не способен до конца расшифровать этот взор, что давит еще сильнее своей личной обиды на Джексона. Юноша отворачивается, думает буквально несколько секунд, собирается с мыслями и волей, а затем берет свое пиво и спрыгивает со стула. Стилински идет уверенным шагом к Дереку, с намерением принести извинения, потому что убежден – это он виноват в подобном взгляде.   
            - Привет, - быстро произносит Стайлз, подходя к нужному столику. – Здесь не занято?  
            - Вообще-то нет, - Дерек хмурится, сводя брови в единое целое, и кивает напротив себя, приглашая расположиться на диванчике. Стайлз послушно приземляется и покусывает от волнения губы. – Заказать тебе что-нибудь? Еще пива? Или как обычно, карамельный латте со сливками и двумя кусочками сахара?   
            Челюсть у парня откровенно соприкасается со столом, разнося призрачный звук удара по барабанным перепонкам. Это как вообще понимать?   
            - Кофе после пива не очень хорошая идея, знаешь ли, - разговор определенно не клеился, вызывая охренительную дозу неловкости. – Слушай, я тут хотел извиниться. Знаешь, ну… за то, что я забыл тебя и все такое. Я не виноват, у меня после аварии мозги набекрень.  
            Стайлз смущенно улыбается, без конца покручивая в руках уже теплый хмельной напиток и засматриваясь на идеальные черты лица. На фотографии он выглядел немного иначе. Сейчас скулы гораздо острее, лицо исхудало, а под глазами чуть заметные темные круги. Такое ощущение, что Дерек не спит. Вообще. А теперь, ко всему прочему, он еще и перестает дышать. Замирает, как истукан, затаивает дыхание на несколько секунд, а потом отворачивается к окну и часто моргает. Эта реакция пугает Стайлза. Хотел как лучше, но сделал как всегда. Ему не привыкать.  
            - Когда ты говоришь  _«забыл»_ , ты имеешь в виду проблемы с памятью или…? - Дерек поворачивается к нему и Стилински обдает ледяной дрожью, потому что губы поджаты, потому что чувствуется горечь в оливковых глазах и тоска в голосе. – Блять, что значит  _«забыл»_ , Стайлз?  
            - То и значит, чувак, забыл я тебя. Не помню. Удар головой, из-за чего весьма неприятные осложнения, поэтому я и подошел извиниться, - Стайлз оборачивается на звук открывающейся двери, но это не Джексон. – Просто подозреваю, что мог натворить нехороших вещей, когда ты был нашим тренером, отсюда этот убийственный взгляд. Прости, о’кей? Уже ведь не важно, что там произошло.   
            - Какой еще, нахуй, тренер? – недоумение в голосе было очень заразительным. – Хочешь сказать, что ты подошел ко мне только из-за этих идиотских извинений? Я ничего не понимаю, Стайлз. Ты что, совсем не помнишь?   
            - У тебя столько вопросов, что захлебнуться можно, - только и говорит Стилински, не зная, как вести себя дальше. Это непродуманный сценарий, а беседа обретает такой странный поворот, что хочется сбежать. Послать все к чертям собачьим и закрыться в четырех стенах, осмысляя новую реальность. – Может, проще тебе ответить на два моих? Если уж так вышло, кто ты вообще нахрен такой и что нас связывало?  
            Дерек напротив него молчит. Смотрит куда-то насквозь потерянным взглядом и задумчиво качает головой. Стайлз не телепат, но может с точностью сказать, что мужчина ушел в транс и возвращаться пока не собирается. А теперь и вовсе хочет уйти в прямом смысле слова….  
            - Эй! Постой, ты куда? А как же ответить? – Стилински хватает Дерека за руку, когда тот уже выходит из-за стола. Молча. Не проронив и слова. – Что я сделал не так? Сначала меня кинули со встречей, а теперь и ты сваливаешь, словно я какой-то кусок дерьма.  
            - Кинули со встречей не тебя, а меня. Не знаю, к кому ты сюда пришел, но всем будет лучше, если уйду именно я, - он отворачивается, аккуратно высвобождает руку и говорит уже чуть тише: - Я безумно люблю тебя, Стайлз - это все, что нужно знать.  
            Хейл еще несколько раз возвращает на него свой взгляд и быстро ретируется прочь. У Стайлза в голове маленький апокалипсис.  
             _«Я безумно»._  
            Тук-тук. Сердце сбивается первый раз.  
             _«Люблю тебя»._  
            Тук-тук. Сбивается вновь. Делает три оборота и снова сбивается.  
             _«Это все, что нужно знать»._  
            Резкая боль прошибает виски, заставляя обхватить руками затылок и машинально закрыть уши. Он зажмуривается до желтых бликов под веками, улавливает нечеткие вспышки с расплывчатыми картинами, а тело периодически бросает в огненный жар. Стилински чувствует на себе чужие ладони, но это нереально. Ощущает поцелуи на пересохших губах, но их тоже не существует в этом пространстве. До него дотрагивается кто-то ненастоящий, невидимый, но такой знакомый. Еще поцелуй, еще прикосновение, концентрированный приход удовольствия внутривенно из-за бури эмоций. Сейчас с ним играет не память, а нечто страшнее - внутреннее «Я».  
            Больно почти до слез.  
            Фантомные ласки на грани экстаза.   
            Он задыхается, хочет позвать на помощь, но все заканчивается так же резко, как и началось. На лбу испарина, дыхание как у загнанного в ловушку зверя, а пальцы до сих пор дрожат. Что, мать вашу, с ним происходит? Это не похоже на частичную амнезию, совсем не похоже.   
            Стайлз поднимается с дивана, несколько секунд опирается ладонями о стол и в спешке покидает кафе. Только направляется он не в новую квартиру, а к отцу. Джону пора бы кое-что рассказать, хочет он этого или нет.  
  
  


  
  
            Ключ поворачивается в замочной скважине, впуская Стайлза в родительский дом. Юноша бросает связку на комод, задерживает взгляд на фотографии матери и прислушивается к шуму воды на кухне. Отец дома – это хорошо, хоть и волнение до предела заполняет уставшую от разрывающих мыслей голову. Теперь Стилински уверен, что не существует тренера по лакроссу, а существует лишь вранье, которым его кормят вот уже несколько дней. Незнакомый человек не будет говорить о безумной любви первому встречному. Исключено. Если только в его медицинской справке не указан диагноз, объясняющий подобную хрень. Но, вопреки слабым надеждам, Дерек выглядит абсолютно здоровым. И красивым. Блять, да этот чувак выглядит идеальным и говорит такие слова, от которых подрагивают колени. Неожиданный поворот в скучной жизни Стайлза Стилински, что издавна наполнена колледжем, работой и вечерними посиделками со Скоттом. Как такое оставить без внимания?   
            - Привет, пап, есть минутка? – Стайлз выглядывает из-за угла и видит, как отец промывает рану на разбитой губе. Сердце стартует в пятки, словно на скоростном забеге, а брови неумолимо поднимаются вверх. Его отец не дрался… эм-м-м-м, тысячу лет? – Какого черта, пап? Что произошло?  
            Стилински буквально подлетает к шерифу и сжимает ладонь на его плече. Тот даже не вздрагивает, лишь смотрит в раковину, где смешивается с водой и растекается багровым пятном свежая кровь.   
            - Не сдержался, - коротко отвечает отец, убирает руку сына и печально улыбается. Когда он поворачивается лицом к Стайлзу, то взору предстает разодранная бровь и синяк на левой скуле. – Не переживай, просто… на работе попался ублюдок, который наплевательски относится к чужим судьбам. Я лишь заступился за хорошего человека.   
            - Тебе же влетит, о чем ты думал? – он открывает кран, смачивает уголок кухонного полотенца и вытирает густую каплю крови, стекающую от брови. – Это же как нужно было тебя достать, чтобы ты полез в драку?  
            - Поверь мне, он это заслужил. Так что насчет тебя? Ты хотел со мной поговорить? – шериф открывает выдвижной ящик серванта и достает оттуда упаковку пластырей. Отрывает один и приклеивает наугад, ориентируясь на боль. Синяк не скроешь, а жаль. – Потому что, если твой разговор не слишком срочный, я бы перенес его на вечер. У меня встреча с юристом через полчаса.   
            Снова этот юрист. Третий раз за неделю. Раньше отец не уделял им столько внимания. А главная странность в том, что представителем закона является никто иной, как отец Джексона – очень успешный адвокат в округе Бикон Хиллс.  
            - Что у тебя за дела с мистером Уиттмором? – Стайлз рискует спросить, хоть и уверен, что ему не ответят. Не зря все разговоры проходили за закрытыми дверями. – Если у нас какие-то проблемы, я должен об этом знать.   
            - Это касается трастового фонда, возникли некоторые сложности, - спокойно отвечает Джон, но практически не смотрит на сына. - Тебе не стоит беспокоиться, мы уже на финишной прямой.  
            - Ты подписал документы еще в начале недели, - недоверчивый прищур карих глаз и закусанная губа – Стайлзу не нравится эта причина, она оставляет привкус лжи на языке.   
            - Этого оказалось недостаточно. Если это все, сынок, то мне пора, - мужчина выходит в коридор, обувается и уже тянется к дверной ручке, когда…  
            - Почему Дерек Хейл признается мне в любви? – вопрос за спиной. – По мнению Скотта, он всего лишь бывший тренер по лакроссу. А кто же Дерек по твоему мнению?  
            Отец разворачивается и Стилински замечает, как резко меняется его взгляд. Из настороженного превращается в обеспокоенный. Словно произошла самая страшная катастрофа, которую можно было ожидать в отношении вопросов об этой персоне. На самом деле, так и есть. Стайлз хотел забыть Дерека, все уже смирились с его решением и необдуманным поступком, помогали друг другу избавляться от фактических улик и держали язык за зубами. А теперь все пошло по пизде. Снова это имя. Снова куча неясностей, которые нужно объяснять только потому, что Стайлз не предупредил остальных о процедуре и не додумался соблюсти простейшие правила конфиденциальности прошлого. Черный список, например, или блокировка всех номеров и электронных ящиков того, кто оказался объектом амнезии. Стайлз поторопился и теперь все насмарку. Затея, что вполне может быть опасной для здоровья парня, рассыпается в пух и прах.  
            - Скотт не соврал, он действительно твой бывший тренер по лакроссу, который в последнее время проявлял к тебе знаки внимания, - абсолютно спокойно выдает Джон, потому что умеет врать не хуже своего сына. – Я лишь одно знаю наверняка – ты не был от этого в восторге.   
            Юноша безмолвно смотрит на отца, медленно покачивая головой в такт бушующим мыслям. Объяснение вполне логичное и кажется правдивым. Стайлз не хочет сомневаться в его словах, потому что вранье самого близкого человека потревожит моральное равновесие, которое и без того слишком шаткое после аварии.   
            - Он не опасен для меня? – не то, чтобы Стилински боялся, просто уточняющий вопрос на случай непредвиденных поворотов его немножко охуевшей судьбы.   
            - Надеюсь, что нет. В любом случае, я позабочусь об этом, - отец кивает на прощание, открывает дверь и молча уходит, оставляя Стайлза обдумывать свои дальнейшие действия. Размышления заканчиваются очень быстро, потому что один неразрешенный момент до сих пор гложет изнутри.   
            Зачем Джону адвокат? Особенно, если учесть, что на часах почти восемь вечера, а Фонд работает до шести.  
  
  


  
  
            Джип едет медленно, буквально крадется следом за патрульной машиной. Если Джон засечет своего сына за преследованием – не спасет даже возраст и новая квартира, домашнего ареста не избежать. Но, Стилински не жалеет о своем решении, поскольку ему жизненно необходимо понять, что за ерунда творится в их маленькой семье. Любопытство – самый коварный враг Стайлза и всегда им было. Если поблизости пахнет интригами, то это моментально становится идеей фикс. Разгадка, наблюдение, разоблачение. Стилински мастер неразгаданных тайн.  
            Автомобиль шерифа останавливается в центре города, как раз недалеко от остановки, где несколько дней назад жизнь подкинула ему поистине острых ощущений. Стайлз поворачивает за угол, паркует свою малышку и выглядывает из логова, тактично спрятавшись за мусорным баком. Отец выходит на тротуар, оборачивается к подъезжающему Порше, а у Стилински бешено заходится пульс. За рулем Джексон, а на пассажирском сидении его отец. Два человека, которые сейчас крайне неприятны. Один – потому что кинул, другой – потому что помогает Джону в его странных делах, что скрываются намеренно, обдуманно.  
            Обида подкатывает к горлу и уже не разобрать, какая причина тому виной. Это здание никак не относится к Доверительному Фонду – их офис в другом конце города, значит доказательство налицо - никаких проблем с деньгами. Вроде, должно радовать, но тошнотворное чувство заполняет почти до отказа и медленно растекается под кожей. Хочется сжать кулаки и подойти ближе, надавать по роже Джексону и потребовать объяснения у своего отца. С каких пор между ними секреты? Что изменилось с момента аварии?  
            Когда Джон скрывается из вида вместе с адвокатом, зайдя в парадные двери, Стайлз больше не может оставаться на месте. Не может ждать и закипать, как лава в адском котле. Ему нужна информация, как воздух. И Джексон Уиттмор даст ему эту информацию. Он разминает затекшую шею, делает несколько глубоких вдохов и подходит к уже знакомому автомобилю: окна опущены, водитель рассматривает чьи-то фотографии в социальных сетях и замечает Стайлза лишь после тактичного покашливания.  
            - Ты, конечно, козел и я бы с удовольствием зарядил тебе по роже, но перед этим хочется задать тебе парочку вопросов, - почти на одном дыхании произносит юноша, не отводя взгляда от Джексона. У того на лице искреннее непонимание и это раздражает. – Какое дело сейчас ведет твой отец? А главное, почему мой принимает в этом непосредственное участие?  
            - Ты снова ударился головой? За что мне давать по роже? – кажется, Уиттмор расслышал только одно предложение, игнорируя заданные вопросы.   
            - Эм-м-м-м, подожди, дай сообразить. Может быть за то, что приглашаешь на свидания и не приходишь? – саркастичный тон и непринужденное пожимание плечами. Какого хрена он вообще обязан уточнять? – Ответь на мой вопрос, а потом уже можешь оправдываться.   
            - Не собираюсь я оправдываться, потому что никуда тебя не приглашал, - Джексон откладывает телефон на пассажирское сидение и выходит из машины. От этой близости пересыхает в горле, но Стайлз старательно отгоняет ненужные ощущения. Не до них сейчас. – Я действительно не понимаю, о чем идет речь. Ты что-то путаешь.  
            - Ты позвонил мне вчера, а потом прислал сообщение с приглашением в «Монапе». Сегодня в семь. Хочешь сказать, что мне приснилось?  
            - Звонил – да, но не писал. Наверно, кто-то ошибся номером, потому что я бы так никогда не поступил. Или ты считаешь иначе? – в голосе парня слышится обида и Стилински чисто интуитивно ему верит. Почему-то эти слова звучат слишком уж убедительно.  
            - Я тебя практически не знаю, Джексон, так что понятия не имею на что ты способен, – Стайлз разводит в стороны руки и затем упирается ими в бока, напрочь забывая о своих переживаниях, касаемо отца. – И я бы спустил это на тормозах, чувак, да вот только чувствую отличную наёбку.   
            - Значит ты все-таки пришел? – скулы Уиттмора напрягаются, глаза сощуриваются, будто в слабом защитном механизме. – И теперь злишься, потому что меня там не оказалось?  
            - Ты охуительно догадливый, - легкий смешок и Стайлз отводит в сторону взгляд.  
            - А ты слепошарый, Стайлз, - четыре слова, что вводят в недоумение.  
            Стилински не успевает опомниться, когда ладонь Джексона молниеносно обхватывает затылок и притягивает к себе. Губы соприкасаются в осторожном поцелуе, а у Стайлза в голове рушатся все представления об этой реальности. Словно разбилось зеркало, отгораживающее один мир от другого. Словно раньше он и правда чего-то не замечал, например, каким взглядом на него смотрел Джексон Уиттмор еще со старшей школы Бикон Хиллс. Не замечал, потому что не хотел. Ведь это две абсолютно разные стороны привычного существования. Один из них – заносчивый отпрыск богатеньких родителей, другой – скромный сын шерифа, воспитанный на уважении к остальным. Они изначально были слишком разные.  
            Тепло, сравнимое с солнечными лучами, растекается по венам и согревает изнутри. Поцелуй, казалось бы, длится уже вечность, хотя прошло всего несколько секунд. Две или три – не больше. И нет, Стайлз их не считал, это просто нервное. Джексон в очередной раз просовывает язык в жаркий рот, проводит им по кромке зубов и чуть прикусывает нижнюю губу. На улице вечер, но время суток не отменяет прохожих, которые спешно отворачивают свои изумленные лица от двух целующихся людей, которые вдобавок ко всему еще и одного пола. Стайлзу откровенно похуй. Ему хорошо, легко и спокойно. Как будто активность Джексона вполне себе нормальная ситуация. И его рука, поглаживающая большим пальцем щеку – тоже вполне естественный факт.  
            Все вроде бы прекрасно, все налаживается и даже проблемы отошли на второй план, ведь о них можно подумать позже. Но, Стайлз имеет очень плохую привычку: притягивание дерьма, когда счастье настолько близко, что уже вытирает ноги о коврик входной двери. Этот раз тоже не исключение, потому что Стилински практически счастлив. До того самого момента, пока кто-то не отталкивает его сторону одним резким движением. Открыв глаза и поборов первичный шок, Стайлз успешно зарабатывает второй.  
             _Дерек._  
             _Дерек Хейл._  
            Который хватает Джексона за ворот футболки и с приличного размаха бьет его в лицо. Даже не бьет, а скорее херачит. Один раз, второй, третий. Разворачивает к себе спиной и прикладывает носом о дверцу Порше.  
            Стайлз, наконец-то, приходит в себя и срывается с места, разрывая мертвую хватку на волосах бедняжки Уиттмора. Дерек снова отталкивает, но на этот раз сильнее. С огромной подоплекой боли. Он украдкой смотрит на Стилински алой радужкой глаз, а у юноши удушающим спазмом перехватывает легкие. Взгляды одинаково напряжены. Грудь вздымается от частого дыхания. Между ними прозрачная гроза, которую не увидеть, не почувствовать остальным. Можно лишь уловить отголоски раскатов грома и слегка разреженный воздух.  
            Стилински просто не верит в свое гребаное везение.  
             _Оборотень._  
            Пиздец.  
            Самый настоящий альфа, восхищающий и устрашающий одновременно. С богоподобным телом и душой зверя. Плюс ко всему безумно влюбленный, и не в кого-то, а в Стайлза. Чем он думал, когда отказывался от его ухаживаний?   
            Неразрывный, затянувшийся контакт прекращается, когда оборотень получает удар в челюсть от пришедшего в себя Джексона. Далее следует пинок по бедру, да такой сильный, что Дерек отшатывается в сторону, а его глаза наполняются еще большим гневом. Блять, Стилински плохо знает Уиттмора, но и предположить не мог, что тот окажется самым настоящим суицидником. Нет чтобы спрятаться в сторонке и тихо переждать бурю – вместо этого он нападает на хищника, будучи обычным человеком. Без аконитовых пуль или рябиновой биты. Ну точно суицидник.   
            Драка завязывается плотным узлом. Дерек сдерживает своего волка, оставаясь в человеческом обличии, но вся мощь видна и без обращения: каменные мускулы, выверенные удары и тщательная защита. Он рывком бросается к Джексону, валит на землю и принимается с завидным постоянством одаривать парня нехилыми ударами по лицу. Еще немного – и пластический хирург будет неизбежен. Стайлз не может этого допустить, в том числе проигнорировать опасения за Уиттмора и его здоровье. Как физическое, так и душевное. Тревожный знак.  
            Спустя мгновение, Стилински в этой драке уже третий. Он обхватывает оборотня за шею, пинает его по почкам, потому что силы абсолютно неравны, а в ответ получает очередной толчок. Падать не высоко, зато больно. Потерев ладонью ушибленную задницу, Стайлз опять подрывается на помощь, но движение замирает на половине пути. Рука Дерека тоже перестает вырисовывать на коже Джексона замысловатые кровавые узоры, застывая в воздухе. В нескольких шагах от них, с широко раскрытыми ртами, стоят Джон и мистер Уиттмор. Удивление не знает границ, ибо картина впечатляющая. Особенно для адвоката, ведь известный бизнесмен сейчас восседает верхом на его сыне, с замахнувшимся в ударе кулаком.   
            Только Стайлз плевать хотел на всех. И на Джексона, и на Дерека, и даже на отца.  
            Потому, что за спиной шерифа стоит мужчина, который мучает его по ночам в устрашающих снах. Внешность не важна – Стайлз чувствует каждой клеточкой тела, каждой дрожащей ресницей, что это он. Неуловимая связь. Незримое внутреннее соприкосновение.  
             _За спиной Джона Стилински стоит человек, мечтающий о его смерти. Не только во сне, но и в реальности._


	7. Дважды в одну воду.

             Полицейский участок знаком до неприличия: несколько письменных столов, старые компьютеры и практически сдохший кондиционер. Стайлз бывал здесь так часто, что сбился со счета, но еще ни разу не видел рабочее место отца с обратной стороны – изнаночной. Железные решетки вызывают острый приступ клаустрофобии, а оборотень в опасной близости – липкий страх и неконтролируемое влечение. Стилински всячески пытается не думать о Дереке и совершенном поступке, но это оказывается гораздо сложнее, нежели хотелось бы: еще никто на памяти Стайлза не разбивал другому чуваку морду только потому, что был неравнодушен к его персоне. Если, конечно, авария не стерла эти воспоминания вместе с остальными.   
            Стилински сидит на деревянной скамейке, опустив голову к бетонному полу и вспоминая недавнюю встречу с тем, кто вызывает слишком много вопросов. Например, почему незнакомец наблюдает таким прожигающим взглядом, как будто бы знает, как будто видит Стайлза насквозь? Почему его голубая радужка, принадлежащая истинному оборотню, внутри пылает огнем от раскаленной ярости? И еще примерно с десяток вопросов, крепко привязанных к ночным кошмарам.   
  
             _\- Не советую играть с волками, мальчик мой, - сказал ему мужчина несколько часов назад, подходя к патрульной машине, куда упаковывали Джексона и Дерека за нарушение общественного порядка. – Видишь, чем это может закончиться?_  
            _Стайлз несколько раз моргнул, почувствовал, как закипает в жилах кровь, потому что голос разрезал кожу, как острые лезвия. Это его голос – того самого человека из сна, что живет ненавистью к обычному, совершенно непримечательному парню. Последние слова из подсознания принадлежали именно ему и звучали довольно-таки однозначно: «Ты всё разрушаешь»._  
 _\- Питер, кажется, вы забываетесь. Отойдите на несколько шагов назад, - пресек разговор шериф, обходя машину по кругу и беря Стайлза за локоть. – А ты усаживайся на пассажирское сидение. Наказание распространяется на всех._  
 _\- Запретительный приказ, конечно же, господин офицер, уже ухожу и не смею возвращаться, - оборотень выставил вверх ладони в примирительном жесте и окинул быстрым взглядом Дерека, что взирал на него сквозь прозрачное стекло автомобиля._  
 _Стилински послушно уселся куда приказали, но до сих пор искоса поглядывал на мужчину в строгом деловом костюме с бриллиантовыми запонками, сверкающими под заходящим солнцем. Он внушал страх и опасения. Заставлял вжаться в кресло и задуматься над причинами такого насыщенного гнева. Что еще скрыла от него собственная память? Каких сюрпризов ожидать? Сумасшедших врагов с бензопилами?_  
 _\- Питера ты тоже не помнишь? – Дерек чуть наклонился вперед, когда Стайлз обернулся через плечо на прозвучавший вопрос._  
 _\- Нет. Не совсем, - неуверенно ответил юноша и отвернулся обратно. – Но его я точно не хочу вспоминать._  
 _Весь остальной путь прошел в полном молчании, даже отец не проронил ни звука. Лишь косился на сына грозно и предосудительно. Напряжение достигло предела в тот момент, когда за всеми тремя закрылась дверь железной клетки. Недолгое молчание показалось Стилински целой вечностью, пока он плескался в недавних, весьма неприятных воспоминаниях._  
  
            - Поверить не могу, что меня посадили в одну камеру вместе с вами, - выпаливает Джексон, сидя напротив и скрещивая руки на груди. Синяк под левым глазом уже наливается сливовым цветом, а верхняя губа, нос и несколько царапин на лице по-прежнему слегка кровоточат. – И почему ты сел рядом с ним? Считаешь, что его поступок был правильным?  
            Стайлз резко поднимает голову и смотрит на Уиттмора удивленным взглядом. Вопрос адресован ему, и только сейчас смысл сказанного доходит до мозговых извилин. Он сидит рядом с Дереком. Он прикасается своим плечом к каменным мускулам на его руках. Он буквально дышит с ним одним воздухом на двоих. Черт.  
            - Я на нейтральной территории, - Стилински пулей подрывается с места, пересаживаясь на лавочку четко посередине. Между двух огней.  
            - Какого хуя ты вообще встреваешь? Наивно полагаешь, что меня остановят эти железные прутья? – Дерек хмурится, сжимая добела пальцами деревяшки под собой. – Здесь ты в большей опасности, нежели снаружи.  
            - Вот только не надо меня запугивать, - прищуривается Уиттмор, иронично покачивая головой. – Хочу тебе напомнить, что он свободный человек и…  
            - Он мой человек! – выкрикивает оборотень и его глаза затапливает алое пламя. Когти прорезаются наружу, зубы оголяются, превращаясь в клыки, а Джексон испуганно вжимается в стену. – Мой, слышишь? Ничто это не изменит.   
            Стайлз опять чувствует подступающую тошноту и стремительное головокружение. Это похоже на паническую атаку, но лишь с одним отличием – перед глазами вновь размытые изображения, даже если ты сейчас смотришь четко перед собой:  _«Одна ладонь поглаживает его щеку, теплые губы целуют шею и поднимаются выше, а вторая ладонь определенно где-то ниже пояса, потому что экстаз начинает медленно растекаться внизу живота. Вполне реально. Лицо мужчины едва заметно в сероватой пелене, но Стайлз уверен, что это всё тот же старый знакомый. Почти уверен, что это Дерек, хоть и доказательств нет. Голова заполнена чистым кайфом, прикосновения нежные, с каплей настойчивости и отголосками властности в крепко сжимающихся пальцах. Кажется, еще чуть-чуть и весь этот мираж превратится в обморок»._  
            - Эм-м-м, ребята? – шепчет он, теряя фокусировку внимания. Его определенно не слышат, перекидываясь взаимными оскорблениями.  
            - Ты, кажется, упускаешь из виду недавно произошедший случай, - Джексон повышает тон.  
            - А ты, кажется, переоцениваешь свое здоровье. Лучше бы тебе заткнуться, прямо сейчас, иначе…  
            Новый удар памяти в очередной раз отключает реальность, выбрасывая на глубину подсознания:  _«Движения руки ускоряются, в ухо горячий шепот: “Ты мой, Стайлз, только мой”. Теперь он ощущает, как в груди разливается пряное возбуждение и хочет инстинктивно толкнуться в ласкающую ладонь, которой на самом деле нет. Снова поцелуй и снова шепот: “Тебе хорошо? А так?”. Тело прошибает холодной дрожью от ощущения резкой боли, перемешанной с удовольствием. Виртуальный секс в его голове явно выбрал неудачный момент для появления»._  
            - Дерек? Я…, - голос срывается, Стилински покачивается, чудом удерживая равновесие. Хейл оказывается рядом почти мгновенно: присаживается на корточки, поглаживая ладонями его щеки, что покрылись румянцем от охватившего жара. – Дерек…   
            Оборотень округляет глаза, учуяв острое возбуждение в воздухе. В сложившейся ситуации это выглядит куда более странно, нежели тот горячий шепот, которым он произносит его имя.  
            - Ты в порядке? Что происходит? – Дерек смотрит на него внимательно, обеспокоенно. В те самые глаза, по которым безумно скучает. – Стайлз, детка, ты должен сказать мне, что происходит.  
            - Поцелуй меня, - выдыхает Стилински, уже наклоняясь к нему. – Пожалуйста, Дерек, просто поцелуй меня. Это нужно, необходимо, иначе я сдохну.  
            Стайлз не в себе. Он точно не в себе, потому что раскаленная лава растекается по венам, потому что в данный момент он чувствует эйфорию и ему хочется прикоснуться к этим губам напротив. Мысль странная, но не кажется глупой или неправильной. Стайлз нуждается в этом поцелуе. Смертельно.  
            - Я не могу, - на лице Дерека проскальзывает боль и разочарование. – Только не так. Нет.  
            - Пожалуйста, дотронься, поцелуй, сделай же что-нибудь, - его трясет мелкая дрожь, на лбу выступает испарина, зрачок полностью затопил карюю радужку глаз. Стилински думает, что еще мгновение, и он кончит себе в трусы, хотя не чувствует эрекции в реальности – только где-то внутри, под кожей. – Омойбог.   
            Стайлз зажмуривается, впиваясь длинными пальцами в плечи Хейла, и чуть приоткрывает рот в немом стоне.   
  
             _«Внизу живота легкость, сравнимая с горсткой тополиного пуха. В груди сжимается сердце, пытаясь исчезнуть с привычного места. Он вновь ощущает поглаживания на разгоряченной коже, вновь слышит приятный шепот: “Ты невероятный, Стайлз. Восхитительный”. Эти слова пробегают мурашками по спине, выжигаются под корой головного мозга. Эти слова хочется слышать постоянно. Как и чувствовать прикосновения… Дерека?»._  
  
            - Стайлз? Стайлз, детка, ты слышишь меня? – легкие похлопывания по щекам, приводящие в сознание. – Твою же мать, Стайлз?  
            - Я в порядке, - юноша открывает глаза, устало выдыхая застоявшийся кислород в легких. – Серьезно, все хорошо. Теперь все хорошо. Честно.  
            Дерек убирает ладони с его лица и плюхается на задницу. Губы сжимаются в тонкую линию, а глаза прищуриваются, словно выискивая подвох. Но, никакого подвоха здесь нет – Стайлз действительно чувствует себя прекрасно. Просто восхитительно. Легко и непринужденно, словно только что потрахался не в мираже, а наяву. Тяжелое дыхание постепенно выравнивается, как и бешенный сердечный ритм.  
            - Что происходит? – шериф подходит к камере, разглядывая по очереди заключенных. – Мистер Хейл, вернитесь на свое место. Немедленно.  
            Оборотень поднимается с пола и усаживается обратно на скамейку, намеренно смотря куда-то в пространство. Его беспокоит происходящее не меньше, чем самого Стайлза, но тот факт, что Дерек ничего не может сделать, не может помочь – выводит хищника из равновесия.  
            - У меня был легкий приступ. Ничего серьезного, - Стайлз разминает шею и смотрит на Джексона, который сидит молча, не зная, как вообще реагировать на всю эту хрень. Богатенький сынок, кажется, впервые находится в тюремной камере, да еще и с психованным оборотнем. – Как долго ты собираешься нас здесь держать? Твоего сына ждет куча заказов.  
            - Столько, сколько потребуется. Уиттмор, на выход, - Джон кивает парню, и тот послушно срывается с места, буквально вылетая из железной клетки. – Будем считать, что тебе повезло.  
            - Я потерпевший, между прочим. Это меня избили, а затем посадили в камеру к этим придуркам! – Джексон явно был на взводе и не торопился покидать коридор полицейского участка.  
            - По свидетельским показаниям, ты участвовал в драке наравне с этими двумя. Так что закрой свой рот и вали к отцу, - шериф морщится и Стайлз прекрасно знает, что он сейчас борется с желанием подтолкнуть его к выходу, для скорости. – А с вами, мистер Хейл, - он указывает пальцем на Дерека, - мы поговорим в моем кабинете. Наедине. Для вас есть плохие новости и это вовсе не касается выписанного штрафа.   
            - А как же я? – удивляется Стилински, подлетая к решетке, которая все еще открыта. – За что меня посадили в камеру?  
            - Ты следил за представителем закона, - отрезает Джон и хмурит брови.  
            - Я просто беспокоился. Что мне оставалось делать, если ты вдруг начинаешь так часто встречаться с адвокатом и скрывать от меня правду? – юноша разводит в стороны руки и пожимает плечами. – Если ты будешь продолжать в том же духе, то мне лучше вообще отсюда не выходить.  
            - Мистер Уиттмор решает мои личные дела, которые к тебе не имеют никакого отношения, – шериф скрещивает руки на груди и смотрит на Дерека. – На выход, в мой кабинет. А ты подождешь меня в приемной.  
            Стилински-старший говорит это сыну, дожидается, пока оба покинут временную камеру для заключенных, и закрывает ее на замок. Хейл покорно идет следом за Джоном, а Стайлз не двигается с места, наблюдая за движением мускул на широкой спине. Каким надо быть глупцом, чтобы отказать Дереку в ухаживаниях? Так ли мало их связывало, если подсознание выдает совсем иную информацию, пусть даже не подтвержденную? Становится все сложнее доверять всем, кроме себя.  
            Двери закрываются за двумя людьми, отгораживая их от остальных опущенными жалюзями. Стилински делает несколько шагов по коридору и садится на стул в приемной, откуда виднеется кабинет отца. Там тихо. Стайлз впервые жалеет, что не имеет волчьего слуха и не может разведать интересную для себя информацию. Но, тишина длится недолго. Проходит всего парочка минут и за дверью слышится звериный рык. Следом в коридоре появляется обозленный оборотень с красными, как раскаленные угли глазами. Он идет прямо на Стайлза. Он разгневан и идет прямо на Стайлза. Пиздец.  
            - Дерек! Мы не договорили! – выкрикивает шериф, доставая из кобуры табельное оружие с аконитовыми пулями. – Стой на месте и не смей этого делать.  
            - Я контролирую себя, - на одном дыхании, слишком близко от Стайлза. – Просто несколько слов, Джон, и я уйду.  
            - Нет. Ты слышал запретительный приказ? Не заставляй меня делать это, Дерек. Не заставляй жалеть о сказанном.  
            - Всего лишь. Несколько. Слов. Одна минута, - безапелляционно заявляет Хейл и подходит еще ближе. Стилински интуитивно должен был вжаться в сидение, но вместо этого встает и внимательно смотрит, прищуриваясь. – Кардинальные меры, значит? Не думал, что заслуживаю такого. Я козел, да. Согласен. Я не смог удержаться, не проконтролировал, сорвался. Но, разве заслужил? Блять, Стайлз….  
            - О чем ты говоришь, черт возьми? – Стайлз выглядывает из-за плеча Хейла, сталкиваясь с напуганным взглядом отца. Тем не менее, он не стреляет, не вмешивается, а просто слушает и, кажется, очень боится сказанных слов. – Я ни черта не понимаю. Может, объяснишь?  
            - Коротко? – Дерек задумывается на несколько секунд, а потом тоже оборачивается на шерифа и дважды кивает самому себе. – Я хреново за тобой ухаживал, и ты меня отшил. А теперь, в сумме, я имею запретительный приказ. Мы видимся в последний раз, прощай.  
            Дерек сжимает кулаки и уходит прочь, ни разу не обернувшись. Стайлз все это время переводит взгляд с него на отца и обратно. На языке сохранился привкус обиды и злости, но причины не совсем понятны, потому что не на что злиться, не на что обижаться. Казалось бы.  
            - Что здесь только что произошло? – юноша хмурится и легонько встряхивает головой, вопросительно уставившись на Джона.  
            - Драма, сынок, драма. Возвращайся к себе домой и, будь так добр, не показывайся мне на глаза ближайшие сутки.  
            Отец скрывается в своем кабинете, а Стайлз пулей несется к выходу, чтобы догнать Дерека и задать как минимум парочку вопросов, а как максимум все двадцать. Но, увы, Хейла на улице нет. Пустота, а внутри что-то просыпается, что-то знакомое и неизвестное одновременно. Что-то, похожее на солнце.  
            Так ли Дерек хреново ухаживал на самом деле?

 

 

  
  
            На сковороде шипит яичница с беконом, на огне подогревается чайник с водой, а за спиной фоновым шумом работает телевизор. Стилински готовит завтрак утром понедельника и задумчиво постукивает деревянной лопаточкой по столешнице. С момента их последней встречи с Дереком прошло уже два дня, а Стайлз не провел и часа, не думая об этом оборотне. Как бы он не отвлекался, как бы не старался переключить внимание на что-либо еще – не получается. Все мысли один хер возвращаются к отправной точке. Чертов Дерек Хейл и его зеленые глаза, которые приснились ему сегодня во сне, и это не было кошмаром или приступом неожиданных воспоминаний (хотя насчет того, что его преследуют именно воспоминания, а не больное воображение, Стайлз еще не уверен). Ночью он видел самого настоящего Дерека, с легкой улыбкой на небритом лице и нежным взглядом. Стилински видел во сне того, кого хотел бы видеть наяву, и осознание этого факта пришло утром. Резко, словно толчок в воду с пирса, который тоже однажды снился ему в ярких сновидениях.   
            Звонок в дверь отвлекает его от раздумий, и Стайлз выключает газовую конфорку с яичницей, быстро подлетая к входным дверям. Он знает, кто стоит в прокуренном подъезде, потому что некая рыжеволосая девушка позвонила ему полчаса назад и сообщила, что уже вернулась в Бикон Хиллз и готова провести этот вечер со своим другом.  
            - Лидия, ты как всегда прекрасна, - Стайлз целует ее в румяную щеку и отходит в сторону, впуская в квартиру. – Никого не сразила по дороге своей красотой? Насмерть.   
            - Просто скажи, что рад меня видеть, - Мартин снимает туфли на высоких каблуках, надевает домашние тапочки и проходит на кухню, где шумит закипающий чайник. – Как твои дела в «Бикон Пост»?   
            У Лидии много вопросов, но, как оказывается, большинство из них задать невозможно. Джон и Скотт заранее осведомили девушку во всех происшествиях, и она предсказуемо молчит, потому что желает другу только добра и беззаботного будущего. Хотя, это вовсе не значит, что Лидия не обижена на Стайлза за такой необдуманный поступок, который может повлечь за собой медицинские последствия. Или уже повлек.   
            - Выполнил вчера заказ и пока взял небольшой перерыв. Кажется, после аварии моя голова нуждается в отдыхе, - Стилински проходит на кухню следом и достает из шкафчика два керамических стакана с изображениями Бэтмена и Капитана Америки. – Тебе сколько кусочков сахара?  
            - Три. А что не так с твоей головой? – осторожно интересуется Лидия, присаживаясь за обеденный стол так, чтобы видеть Стайлза прямо перед собой. – Что-то вспоминаешь? Что-то важное или…?  
            - Иногда вспоминаю, а иногда вообще понятия не имею, что происходит, - горячий напиток уже дымится рядом с девушкой, а Стилински садится справа от нее, помешивая сахар в стакане. – Но это не важно, лучше расскажи о себе. Как тебе в Лондоне? Нашла кого-нибудь? Как закончила учебный год?  
            - Как и раньше. Нет. С отличием. Стайлз, ты задаешь мне эти вопросы каждое лето, давай поговорим о более интересных вещах, - она отпивает чай, прищуривая зеленые глаза. Ее невозможно переубедить, если она уже что-либо для себя решила. – Например, расскажи мне о том, что тебя беспокоит. Ты хорошо спишь?  
            - К чему эти вопросы? Тебя отец попросил все узнать? – Стилински отодвигается на стуле – желание нормально разговаривать резко куда-то исчезло. – Очевидно, его сильно беспокоит тот факт, что я отказался от повторного обследования. О’кей, стоило догадаться.   
            - Я спрашиваю это, потому что переживаю. Потому что знаю…, - Лидия оступается, замолкая и делая глубокий вдох. – Просто волнуюсь, ясно тебе? Меня не было здесь, когда произошла авария, хотя очень хотелось бы.   
            - Прости, - он закрывает глаза на несколько секунд и снова пододвигается к столу, нервно облизывая губы. – Я в порядке, если не считать ночных кошмаров и странных приступов. Не панических, это что-то другое.   
            - И что тебе снится?  
            - Сложно объяснить. Чаще всего я просто вижу себя со стороны и хочу придушить, но порой снится человек, который…, - Стайлз замолкает, не зная, стоит ли продолжать дальше. И так сказал слишком много.  
            - Которого ты любишь? – продолжает за ним девушка, закусывая нижнюю губу.  
            - Что? – неверующе переспрашивает юноша.  
            - Тебе снится тот, которого ты любишь или любил. Это… иллюзии, Стайлз, - Мартин улыбается, делает еще несколько глотков своего напитка с ароматом земляники и поднимается со стула, подходя к кухонному гарнитуру. Она разворачивается, опираясь бедрами на столешницу, и отворачивает взгляд к окну. – Я просто хочу сказать, что ты можешь искать кого-то знакомого в этом человеке, но на самом деле его не существует. Твоя память пытается защитить тебя, рефлексировать на приятные воспоминания, чтобы уменьшить последствия травмы. Может показаться, что тебе знаком образ, вызывающий теплые чувства, но это не так. Не нужно искать во всем смысл.  
            Стилински поджимает губы и кивает, делая вид, что согласен с ее словами. Вранье. Не согласен. Абсолютно не согласен. Если не верить в смысл всего происходящего с ним, то впору сойти с ума от каши в голове. Если все это не имеет системы, тогда и кошмары являются обычной игрой разума. А Стайлз на сто пять процентов уверен, что кошмары переполнены реальностью. Той, которую он не помнит. Или не понимает.   
            - Хорошо, как скажешь, из нас двоих – ты закончила класс психологии экстерном, так что… может, мы забудем обо всей этой херне и пообедаем в нашей любимой пиццерии? – юноша потирает ладони, оживляясь и отстраняясь мысленно от надоевшей темы. Ему хочется веселья, отдыха, они не виделись с Лидией почти полгода с момента зимних каникул. Не время обсуждать его проблемы. – Позвоним Скотту и Эллисон? Я только переоденусь, и полностью в твоем распоряжении.   
            Стилински убегает в отдельную комнату, которая теперь значится его спальней, быстро надевая белую футболку и коричневые штаны, которые будто дожидались своего часа, лежа на спинке кресла в углу комнаты. Лидия остается в маленькой кухне, молча наблюдая в одну точку перед собой. Она хочет закрыть глаза и прокричать, что Стайлз такой идиот, что совершил глупость, которая и вовсе противопоказана в его случае, хотя бы по медицинским показаниям. Хочет стукнуть кулаком по столу. Хочет разорвать глотку Дереку и ударить Скотта за то, что не уследил. Если бы Лидия была рядом…. Если бы повернуть время вспять. Если бы…. Все упирается в два слова, которые перекрывают любые домыслы. Все, что ей остается – это делать вид, что Стайлза ожидает в дальнейшем спокойная и счастливая жизнь. Как объяснить Скотту и шерифу, что это не так? Что воспоминания мучают его, загоняют в ловушку, высасывают жизненные силы, ибо хотят вернуться. Им нужно вернуться, необходимо. Стайлз будет счастлив, но лишь в том случае, когда переживет опыт самостоятельно, без постороннего вмешательства. Рано или поздно память вернется, вновь завладеет прежней территорией, не зря ведь гиперактивность является основным противопоказанием к амнезии. Интересно, знал ли об этом Питер?

 

 

  
  
            Этой же ночью, после разговора с Лидией, дождь барабанит по оконному стеклу и разносит эхо вдоль темной комнаты. За облаками едва ли просвечивает луна, а в голове у Стайлза вновь разворачивается мятеж против спокойного сна. Два дня покоя и на этом, пожалуй, хватит. Два дня без кошмаров и это, пожалуй, финал. То, что снится Стилински сегодня нельзя назвать просто сновидением – здесь нечто большее, завязанное на реальности. Чувства слишком острые, слишком знакомые. Эти чувства разрезают вдоль и сшивают грубыми нитками, оставляя шрамы. Лучше бы ему снился тот чувак, что ненавидит.  
  
             _«Вокруг деревья и зеленеющая листва. Вокруг хвойный лес и ярко светящее солнце. Стайлз видит со стороны, как Дерек играет с молодым щенком - месяцев шести, со светлой шерсткой и звонким лаем. Да, это Дерек. Его лицо такое же четкое, как и все окружение, поэтому сомневаться не стоит. Он играет с псом, кидает ему палку и ждет возвращения, чтобы кинуть вновь, а затем смотрит на Стайлза влюбленным, теплым взглядом с белоснежной улыбкой на губах. Вначале, Стилински ощущает мягкое облако в груди, жидкий огонь под кожей и стаю мурашек по позвоночнику, а затем… краски меркнут. Тучи сгущаются над головой, словно перед грозой, но в воздухе не пахнет озоном. Пахнет грустью и печалью, потому что щенок бежит к Дереку, оскалив свои клыки. Он кидается на хозяина, хоть силы и не равны, роняет на землю и пытается вгрызться ему в горло, клацает зубами перед лицом, разрывает когтями сухую почву. Дерек отбивается легко, стараясь не навредить, но в его глазах испуг. Оборотень не боится своего пса, но боится того, что все потеряно, что обратного пути больше нет. Раздается хруст и Стайлз вздрагивает. Роди, так звали собаку по предчувствию Стилински, падает замертво на Хейла, испуская последний вдох. Это было лишь одно движение рукой и, как итог, сломанная шея. Это была случайность, а может преднамеренность, Стайлз не знает наверняка._  
             _\- Я ведь тебе говорил! – огорченный шепот, как будто Дерек стоит возле его уха и пытается донести суть своих мыслей. – Я много раз говорил, что оборотням не стоит заводить собак, они сходят с ума рядом с нами. Чувствуют угрозу, пытаются защищаться, а мы не можем подставлять им горло. Исход был очевиден._  
_\- Ты убил его…. Убил…, - собственный голос как будто чужой. - Ты убил._  
_\- Прости, Стайлз»._  
  
            Стайлз подрывается с постели, но не может до конца понять: спит он или проснулся. Слух улавливает шум дождя, глаза видят полумрак, а в голове лишь одна единственная мысль: «Надо идти». Куда? Для чего? Он не знает. Ему больно, легкие не хотят выполнять полноценно свои функции, забывая нормально дышать. Ему пусто, ему нужно заполнить эту пустоту внутри. Поэтому, Стилински встает с кровати, ведомый странным предчувствием, словно тоненькой ниточкой, выходит в прихожую и открывает входную дверь. Несколько ступенек вниз, холодная вода обдает сверху, как из шланга, но Стайлзу похуй. Абсолютно на все. И на то, что он босыми ногами идет по асфальту, сам не зная куда. Просто идет. На то, что футболка и штаны промокли насквозь, а та самая тонкая ниточка словно разматывает клубок и манит в нужном направлении. Сон это или явь, ему тоже не понять. Нужно идти. Необходимо.  
            Мелькают деревья, дома, а потом и они теряются из вида. Дождь неумолим, беспощаден; вода затекает в нос, застилает глаза. Когда адекватное сознание возвращается в черепную коробку, то Стайлз понимает, что стоит напротив двухэтажного дома, окруженного знакомым хвойным лесом. Рядом проезжая дорога и гробовая тишина, только капли с неба ударяются о мокрую насквозь землю. Стилински в легком шоке, потому что этот дом снился ему как минимум дважды. И это не выдумки памяти, не способ защитить, как говорила Лидия – это, блять, самый настоящий дом. Окна, двери, стриженый газон и… Дерек, что смотрит на него из открытой входной двери. Даже в полумраке видны очертания его лица и то удивление, что оно отображает. А еще виден страх. Или чувствуется. Или этот страх принадлежит самому Стайлзу….  
            Он падает на колени, прямо в лужу под ногами и видит, как оборотень почти бежит к нему. Тоже босиком, тоже наплевав на всё. Юноша прикрывает глаза, не веря, что уже в реальности, что не спит, а на самом деле стоит на коленях возле дома Дерека Хейла, куда пришел среди ночи. Не зная дороги, не зная мотивов. Просто пришел.  
            - Стайлз, какого черта ты здесь делаешь? – Хейл присаживается на корточки рядом с ним и ощупывает руками на видимые травмы. – Как ты добрался сюда?  
            - Я не знаю…, - дождь мешает разглядеть его ближе, но это и не нужно.   
            - Идем в дом, ну же, вставай, - Дерек поднимает его на ноги и тащит внутрь. Еще несколько шагов и они уже в коридоре, а на плечах Стайлза махровое полотенце, которое Хейл в мгновение ока притащил из ванной на первом этаже. – Господи, Стайлз, я поверить не могу, что ты приперся сюда посреди ночи. Под дождем. Один.  
            - Мне нужно было прийти, - голос хрипит от долгой ходьбы.  
            - Почему?  
            - Не знаю, - снова честный ответ. Он действительно не знает.  
            - Я сделаю тебе горячий чай и принесу сухую одежду, посиди в гостиной, - Дерек разворачивается в сторону спальни, но Стайлз его останавливает одним лишь предложением.  
            - Ты мне снишься, - выпаливает парень на одном дыхании и с облегчением выдыхает, будто сбросил с груди непосильный вес. – Часто, очень часто. Сначала я не был уверен, что это ты, но сегодня…. Дерек, даже если у тебя были ко мне чувства – они кажутся мне взаимными. Я нихрена не понимаю, что здесь реальность, а что игра моего разума. Я. Нихрена. Не понимаю.   
            - А я бы рад тебе объяснить, но не могу, - Дерек стоит в нескольких метрах от него и не желает встречаться с ним взглядом. – А еще я рад бы попросить у тебя второй шанс, но не имею на это право. Больше нет.   
            - Второй шанс на что? На ухаживания? Разве нужно просить об этом? – зубы начинают отстукивать забавный ритм друг о друга, ибо Стайлз не оборотень и мокрая одежда неприятно холодит кожу. – Дерек, я не знаю, что там между нами произошло, и почему я отвергал тебя, но это уже за чертой. За той, которую я не помню. Может, стоит попробовать еще раз? Может, мои сны именно это пытаются мне сказать?  
            - Ты не знаешь, о чем говоришь, Стайлз. Присядь на диван, я принесу тебе сухую одежду, - Хейл скрывается в коридорах, а Стилински проходит в просторную комнату и усаживается на удобный диван. – Прости, здесь осталась только моя одежда, и она… может быть немного великовата.  
            Дерек заходит в комнату и подает ему серые спортивные штаны и черную футболку. Стайлз пытается не думать о словах, которые странным образом вызывают укол ревности под ребрами. Чья-то одежда была здесь до этого. Не думать. Просто не думать об этом. Он откидывает полотенце, стягивает сначала мокрую футболку, а затем и домашние штаны, оставаясь в мокрых боксерах. Самый лучший момент, чтобы встретиться взглядом с оборотнем, да.  
            - Эм-м-м, ты не отвернешься? – робко просит Стайлз, намереваясь снять трусы. В горле пересыхает, сердце начинает биться быстрее и все в этой комнате прекрасно понимают причину такой реакции организма: кое-кто хочет Дерека. Практически незнакомого парня. Удар головой, по мнению Стайлза, повлек за собой не только кошмары.  
            - Да, конечно, прости. Я, пожалуй, включу чайник.  
            - Не нужно. Просто дай мне переодеться и побудь со мной, ладно? – голос слегка неуверенный, с нотками слабой решительности.  
            - Хорошо.   
            Дерек отворачивается, пока Стайлз быстро натягивает сухие штаны и футболку. Он покусывает губы, пока его никто не видит и прикрывает глаза, потому что это пиздец как невыносимо. Это больно. Это мучительно. Дерек не заслужил такого поворота, полностью уверен, что не заслужил.  
            - Иди сюда, - Стайлз хлопает по месту рядом с собой и дожидается, пока Хейл осторожно присядет рядом. Все происходящее для Стилински сравнимо с безумием, гребаным сумасшествием, но что сделано, то сделано. – Я, наверно, выгляжу таким идиотом. Заявился к тебе среди ночи, упал перед домом и заставляю возиться со мной. Прости.  
            - Все в порядке, Стайлз.   
            - Нет, нихрена не в порядке, - взрывается он, пулей соскакивая с дивана. – Я здесь, Дерек, перед тобой, а ведь даже практически ничего о тебе не помню! Я безумно хочу тебя поцеловать, не знаю почему. Я… я как будто скучаю по тебе, но… это какое-то сумасшествие. Так не может быть…  
            Дождь разбивает молчание в комнате, которое стало таким концентрированным и напряженным, что можно поджигать. Дерек смотрит на него, практически не моргая долгие секунды, а затем резко подрывается и моментально оказывается рядом. Его руки обхватывают лицо, а губы прикасаются к губам Стайлза в нетерпеливом, голодном поцелуе. От неожиданности Стилински выдыхает через нос воздух, оставшийся в легких, и ошарашенно округляет глаза. То, что нужно. То, что необходимо. Оказывается, ему требовался простой поцелуй, чтобы расставить по полочкам книги в своей голове. Чувства настоящие, живые, насыщенные. Они похожи на те, что он однажды ощущал во сне, когда упал с пирса в воду. И Стайлз, недолго думая, приоткрывает рот, впуская ласкающий язык.   
            Дерек низко стонет и делает несколько шагов вперед, прижимая парня к стене. Руки движутся смелее, опускаются на шею, поглаживают ее большими пальцами, а сам поцелуй становится гораздо откровеннее. Стилински уже давно закрыл глаза, чтобы полностью утонуть в ласках, не отдавая себе отчета, правильно ли он поступает или стоит оттолкнуть, запретить, послать нахуй. Нет. Стайлз просто плывет по течению.  
            - Я так скучал, детка, - шепчет на ухо Дерек, когда обхватывает ладонями его ягодицы. – Господи, ты не представляешь, как же я скучаю по тебе. Я не смогу остановиться, слышишь?   
            - Не останавливайся, - Стайлз просовывает руки под чужую футболку и оглаживает идеальный торс, крепкие мышцы, а затем понукает снять ко всем чертям эту лишнюю ткань. – Я не передумаю, поверь мне.  
            Дерек вновь целует, подхватывает за задницу и медленно ступает в сторону спальни, отрываясь ненадолго от губ и всматриваясь в карие глаза со щемящей сердце нежностью. Стайлз чувствует, ощущает своим нутром, что знает этого чувака гораздо лучше, чем думает, потому что дежавю не отпускает ни на минуту. Он видел похожий взгляд. Он определенно помнит такие же горячие прикосновения и поцелуи. Он знает запах, принадлежащий Дереку. Он словно любит его, но не может в это поверить.

 

 

  
  
            Ритмичные движения сменяются медленными, ласковыми. Одна ладонь ласкает крепко стоящий член, вторая упирается рядом с головой. Дерек в нем и это до такой степени охуительно, что просто невыносимо. Стайлз громко стонет, выгибается, зажмуривает глаза. Оборотень покрывает короткими поцелуями щеки, шею, ключицы, а дыхание одно на двоих. Они улетают. Испаряются из этой реальности. Непомерно. До фейерверка в груди.   
            Толчок. Еще один. Следующий.  
            Один удар сердца. Второй. Третий.   
            Стайлз растворяется. Стайлза здесь нет. Он лишь впивается короткими ногтями в спину Дерека и обхватывает ногами его поясницу, принимая еще глубже. Хейл начинает ускоряться, прикусывает белоснежную кожу на плече, оставляя там свою метку и низко стонет, когда входит до предела. Затем снова и снова.   
            Перед глазами взрываются звезды. Адское пламя в груди и густая эйфория, что накрывает, словно наркотический приход. Стилински кончает в ладонь Хейла, а тот присоединяется спустя несколько секунд, повторяя лишь:  _«Стайлз»._    
            Они засыпают в одной постели, не задавая друг другу предсказуемых вопросов. Например: «Что это было?» или «Что же будем делать дальше?». Очевидно, они пока не смогут ответить ни на один из них, поэтому и пытаться не стоит. Дерек обнимает его, прижимая к своей груди, а Стайлз утыкается носом в изгиб шеи, вдыхая аромат кожи и еле заметные нотки апельсинового геля для душа. Это кажется таким знакомым, правильным. Это кажется жизненно необходимым. Стилински просто решает смириться со своими потребностями и проваливается в сон. Без кошмаров. Без ненависти.  
            Когда солнечные лучи аккуратно прокрадываются в окно и задевают лицо своими лучами, Стайлз открывает глаза и понимает, что остался один. Пусто. Дерека нет, а в голове опасение, что все приснилось или оказалось не таким важным, как хотелось изначально. Он неосознанно поднимается с кровати, даже не зная куда идти, где искать, что говорить. Произошедшее вчера не входило в планы, поэтому сценарий поведения не разработан, не продуман до мелочей. И Стайлз обязательно бы поразмышлял над этим, построил алгоритм, если бы не….  
             _Двадцать четыре тома английской литературы на книжной полочке в гостиной, куда он вышел в поисках Дерека. Двадцать четыре тома, что принадлежали матери. Здесь. В этом доме, который ощущается таким родным._  
            - Дерек? – шепот, пока сознание еще принадлежит ему. – Черт возьми, Дерек.   
            Щелчок. Словно переключение тумблера. Словно яркий свет после долгой темноты.   
            - Эй, малыш, ты меня звал? – Хейл появляется из коридора, держа в руках две кружки с ароматным кофе. – Все в порядке?  
            - Дерек, - на этот раз голос громче, уверенней. Он поворачивается к оборотню, а в глазах плотной пеленой стоят слезы. Под клеткой из костей ураган, сметающий все на своем пути. Маленькая смерть от резкого осознания. –  _Ну и скотина же ты…._


	8. Код: два четыре

            Вокруг двоих уже несколько долгих секунд скапливается густая, напряженная тишина. Стилински качает головой, хмыкает и подходит к полочкам, где хранится его подарок от отца. Он поднимает руку, проводит пальцами по коричневому переплету и оборачивается на Дерека, смотря на него взглядом, в котором виднеется злость, непонимание и боль.   
            - Так и будешь играть в молчанку? – хмурится, облизывает губы и вновь отворачивается. – Знаешь, а вот я хочу тебе кое-что сказать: мы познакомились, когда ты столкнул меня с пирса в Центральном парке год назад, а потом пригласил на ужин в «Монапе». Я вспомнил тебя, и теперь понимаю, почему этот дом кажется мне таким знакомым. А еще, - Стайлз подходит к комоду слева от себя и открывает верхний ящик, - ты хранишь здесь свои альбомы с погибшей семьей.   
            Стилински судорожно выдыхает, потому что оказывается прав: три альбома в бежевой обложке лежат рядом друг с другом. Он закрывает комод, сильно зажмуривается и снова оборачивается к молчаливому хозяину особняка. Мысли в голове настолько чисты, что можно увидеть собственное отражение. Первый раз за долгие дни Стайлз понимает себя, свои чувства, свои видения. Как будто стерли пыль со старого радиоприемника и настроили правильную волну. Вот только частота рябит и выдает лишь факты, не прикрепляя к ним логического объяснения.   
            - Я жил здесь, не так ли? Иначе, откуда мне знать, что в этом шкафу, - он указывает пальцем на мебель из красного дерева с резными дверцами, - хранится коробка со старыми грампластинками? А ведь у тебя даже нет граммофона – это просто память об отце.  
            Слезы скатываются по щекам, ладони сжимаются в кулаки, а в ответ снова тишина. Дерек стоит в дверном проеме, по-прежнему держа в руках два стакана с остывающим кофе, и боится произнести хотя бы слово. Хотя бы одно гребаное слово, такое нужное для успокоения надвигающейся панической атаки. Потому, что вопросов в голове у Стайлза превеликое множество и один из них звучит так: чем он заслужил эту всеобщую ложь? Стайлз вытирает стекающую соленую влагу, а под кожей смертельной волной проносится страх. Ледяной, сковывающий, липкий. Наверно, если Дерек молчит, если все вокруг ему беспричинно врали, значит, тому есть веские обстоятельства. Что будет, когда он узнает истину? Что, если эта истина сломает его?  
            - Неужели у нас все было настолько хреново, что потребовалось скрывать от меня наши отношения? – усмехается, болезненно. – Слушай, я ведь знаю о тебе каждую мелочь, каждую твою привычку, например, ты жутко ненавидишь, когда мыло кладут на бортик раковины, вместо мыльницы. Ты любишь минимализм во всем, а еще мюсли по утрам с топленым молоком. Блять, Дерек, я знаю тебя, как самого себя. Какого хрена?  
            Оборотень отстраняется от дверного косяка, на который облокачивался все это время, и подходит к Стайлзу, перед этим поставив стаканы на журнальный столик.  
            - Ты вспомнил не всё, - отводит в сторону взгляд, вздыхает и продолжает после небольшой паузы: - Мы расстались. Чуть больше двух недель назад. Я обещал привезти книги в дом твоего отца, но забыл о них.   
            - Врешь, - Стилински легонько толкает его в грудь. – Нет, не верю. Я ведь вижу, что между нами происходит, вижу твои чувства, мы не могли расстаться.  
            - Мы расстались, потому что один из нас - бесхребетный мудак.  
            Дерек поднимает руку, прикасается ладонью к щеке Стайлза и поглаживает ее большим пальцем: нежно, медленно, с любовью. Сердце защемляет, ибо расстаться, но так сильно сгорать от насыщенных чувств могут только два идиота. Что такого натворил Стайлз, дабы разрушить единственные серьезные отношения в своей жизни? Они были именно таковыми, Стайлз в этом уверен.   
            - Я тебя обидел? – робкий вопрос.  
            Хейл прекращает свои ласки, застывает и, кажется, перестает дышать.  
            - С чего ты это взял?  
            - Просто, обычно именно я всё порчу. Всегда, сколько себя помню. Я, наверно, сделал что-то ужасное, раз ты выгнал меня? – улыбается, но с отражением боли на лице.  
            - Господи, Стайлз, прекрати этот бред, - Дерек отстраняется, подходит к дивану и усаживается на него, опираясь руками в колени.  
            - Тогда ответь, что между нами произошло? Почему все вокруг только и делают, что лгут? Ты, отец, Скотт и получается, что даже Лидия, - он испуганно округляет глаза. – Черт возьми, да чтобы заставить ее врать, это нужно пиздец как накосячить.  
            - Присядь, - Хейл несколько раз хлопает ладонью по дивану, призывая расположиться рядом. Стайлз послушно соглашается, но садится чуть поодаль. – Как бы я не хотел, но мы не можем разговаривать на эту тему. И дело не в том, что мне охуительно больно от всего, что я узнал – дело в том, что твой отец выдал запретительный приказ. Я даже приближаться к тебе не могу, не то, что разговаривать.   
            Дерек замолкает и поворачивается к нему лицом, не скрывая горечь, скопившуюся во взгляде. Стайлз чувствует ее, пропитывается насквозь, отравляется ею, понимая, что Дерек не врет. Он действительно не может сказать истинных причин таких сложных отношений между ними. Вот только есть еще одна проблема, помимо этой: Стилински не успокоится. Не теперь. Дерек на самом деле думает, что после сказанного вопросов станет меньше? Думает, что Стайлз не пойдет к отцу выяснять прорехи в собственной памяти? Напрасно. Стайлз практически подошел к финишной прямой, ему будет очень сложно остановиться, нажать на тормоза. Он, в конце концов, имеет полное право знать, почему лишился того малого, чем мог гордиться и восхищаться.   
            Стайлз любит Дерека, тепло в груди не обмануть. Стайлз полюбил бы его, даже встретив однажды в другом городе, в другой жизни. Если бы он не вспомнил о нем, то мог влюбиться снова, здесь и сейчас. Просто потому, что Дерек чертов идеал, собравший в себе весь комплект совершенных качеств. Чертов идеал для Стайлза Стилински, которого все держат за последнего идиота. Или ребенка, нуждающегося в защите. Это раздражает.  
            - О’кей, допустим, чисто теоретически предположим, что твоего ответа мне оказалось достаточно, - кивает головой и прищуривается, облизывая губы. - Я не буду спрашивать у тебя о причинах нашего расставания, ведь это уже и не важно, только окажи мне одну услугу…   
            Юноша замолкает и поворачивается к Дереку боком, опираясь на спинку дивана и ожидая ответа от ошарашенного зверя. В его голове рождается первоочередный план, и он обязан осуществиться, во имя сжирающего любопытства. План, по завершению которого Стилински будет точно знать причину этого гнилого вранья. Запретительный приказ, говорите. Отлично, так тому и быть. Кажется, там указывается не только наказание, но и его следствие.   
            - И о какой же услуге ты просишь? – Дерек осторожно произносит слова, боясь, что дверца ловушки вот-вот захлопнется за его спиной. Оборотень, к сожалению, отлично знает, на что способен Стайлз, когда желает выяснить нужную информацию. – Я выполню любую, кроме той, что мне запрещена.   
            - О самой обычной, - отвечает почти шепотом, - просто не отталкивай меня, Дерек. Пожалуйста.  
            Хейл буквально захлебывается воздухом от удивления, а затем снова давится очередным глотком кислорода, когда Стилински перебирается к нему на колени и нежно, робко целует. Стайлз тонет. Стайлз отдает себя всего, ибо поцелуй предназначен не только для того, чтобы осуществить задуманное, но и для собственного удовольствия. Он отчетливо понимает, что не проживет больше без этого жара в грудной клетке, не сможет выбросить Дерека из головы, особенно сейчас, когда точно знает о переплетении их судеб.   
            - Я и не собирался этого делать, - голос Дерека хриплый, он разрывает прикосновение губами, наклоняется и проводит языком по ритмично пульсирующей вене на шее. Стайлз в это время пользуется моментом и незаметно оглядывает комнату, рассуждая, куда же волчара мог засунуть этот клочок бумаги. – Только учти, это лишь между нами.  
            - Запретительный приказ, да, я помню. Значит, тайные встречи и все такое? – отстраняется и смотрит на Хейла сверху вниз, ожидая ответа. – Звучит очень даже заманчиво: номера в мотелях, машина за углом и кодовые словечки. Мне нравится.  
            - Когда-нибудь твой отец поймет, что эта бумажка не играет никакой роли. А пока, - Дерек проводит большим пальцем по нижней губе парня, затем берет за подбородок, чтобы притянуть ближе, - все будет так, как ты сказал, - шепот почти в самые губы.  
            Они снова соединяются в поцелуе: голодном, отчаянном. Стайлз вновь тонет, но даже и не пытается ухватиться за бортики, чтобы спастись. Ему нравится тонуть. Нравится ощущать себя нужным, любимым; нравится видеть в зеленых глазах свое отражение и удивляться отклику на откровенные ласки. Еще вчера он и думать об этом не смел. Просто мечтал о широких плечах и упругой заднице влюбленного в него по уши оборотня. Просто наслаждался тем, что есть на этом свете человек, способный разбить кому угодно морду лишь за прикосновение. Эгоизм и чувство собственности, да. Но весьма возбуждающее сочетание, надо сказать. По крайней мере, для Стайлза.  
            - Мне нужно вернуться домой, иначе Джон сойдет с ума, - Стилински выгибается в пояснице, когда руки Дерека проходятся с нажимом по спине, а язык вновь облизывает шею. – Я ведь ушел посреди ночи, а он не знает и…  
            Задыхается от движения бедер навстречу, от ладоней, что обхватили ягодицы; задыхается от укуса, что приходится на плечо, от соприкосновения мягкой ткани домашних штанов и болезненно напряженного члена. Задыхается. Стайлз просто задыхается от Дерека и от того, что этот чувак хочет повторить прежнюю ночь. Пусть даже за спиной обман, пусть скрывает, пусть соблюдает правила и молчит. Лишь бы не останавливался.  
            - …и я вдруг вспомнил, что больше не живу с отцом, - договаривает Стилински, спустя небольшую паузу, словно давая спусковой сигнал к старту.   
            Дерек срывает границы, вновь переступает черту, которую переступил уже несколько часов назад и понимает, что это уже диагноз: видеть перед собою Стайлза и забывать обо всем. Были обиды? Похуй. Был запретительный приказ? Насрать. Была процедура, узнав о которой, Дерек практически умер в кабинете шерифа и потерял контроль? Не важно. Стайлз не знает этих мыслей, что в данную секунду проносятся в голове оборотня и не узнает. Так даже лучше. Так больше кайфа от единения, от ощущения члена, проникающего глубоко, в подготовленное еще ночью тело. Так больше неразбавленного удовольствия – если не знаешь чужих мыслей, которыми можно убить.  


 

  
           Стилински проводит весь следующий день в особняке Дерека: они занимаются умопомрачительным сексом, готовят вместе обед, смотрят «Однажды в Вегасе» на плазме в спальне, при этом жуя чипсы и оставляя крошки, где только вздумается. Хейл битый час рассказывает ему заманчивые истории из их общего прошлого, то и дело мешая просмотру, но Стилински с интересом выслушивает его, восполняя пробелы в памяти. Ведь он вспомнил микроскопические единицы, как например, Рождество у него дома, проведенное вместе с отцом. Как они дарили ему револьвер сорок пятого калибра в подарочной упаковке и с боевыми пулями, как негласное дополнение от Дерека. Боевыми, но без содержания аконита. Еще было их знакомство и некоторые моменты, что уже снились ему когда-то во снах. Собака тоже была реальной, как и поцелуи. Теперь Стайлз понимает, почему воспоминания пробуждались в определенный момент: просто они реагировали на знакомый раздражитель, знакомые слова. Эту закономерность можно было проследить только сейчас.  
            Дерек же рассказывал ему другие истории, например, как они пошли в кинотеатр, а Стайлз предложил отсосать у него в туалете, а потом еще и обиделся, когда Дерек по-доброму рассмеялся такой прямолинейности. Порой, на Стилински находила такая волна пошлости, что у оборотня сводило челюсть от грязных словечек или желаний. Или, например, эти два кожаных кресла в спальне, где они сейчас пытались смотреть кино – им досталось сполна. Стайлз испробовал на них столько поз, что Дереку и не вспомнить, и все они были абсолютным желанием Стайлза. Юноша от таких рассказов краснеет и занимает рот чипсами, лишь бы не ляпнуть какую-нибудь очередную глупость. Он и не подозревал, что может быть в отношениях с оборотнем  _таким_. Это немного смущает.  
            Стилински пытается слушать настолько внимательно, насколько позволяют навязчивые мысли, которые никак не желают покидать голову Стайлза, захватывая все новые и новые территории в свой плен. Запретительный приказ. Эта бумажка нужна ему, иначе он сдохнет от разрывающего чувства несправедливости. Того самого чувства, когда отчетливо кажется, что тебя где-то наебали. Причем не особо это скрывают. Точнее, совсем не скрывают факт, что есть правда, которую ему нельзя знать. Сами толкают Стайлза на плохие поступки. Сами. Дерек, по всей видимости, еще тысячу раз пожалеет о сказанном. Зачем он вообще упомянул эту хрень?  
            День пролетает так же быстро, как и вечерний ужин: последняя порция лазаньи убрана в холодильник, Стилински закрывает дверцу и прислушивается к звукам воды в душе. Хейл только что скрылся в ванной комнате и дал тем самым Стайлзу минимум десять минут на поиски. Миссия  _«Найти то, не знаю что»_ началась. Еще бы хоть примерно предполагать, как вообще выглядит этот приказ, и где он может находиться в таком огромном доме. Парень тихо, буквально на цыпочках проходит в гостиную, открывает каждый ящик комода, каждую дверцу шкафа, заглядывает в каждый угол, но не находит ровным счетом ничего. Ладно. Можно поставить галочку напротив первого пункта. Теперь стоит приступить к прихожей, а затем обшарить спальню. Именно так он и делает, заранее навострив уши – вода все еще бежит.   
            Все коробочки и более менее видимые места для конвертика с бумагой остаются пустыми. Точнее, в них есть все, кроме того, что нужно. Стайлз прикусывает нижнюю губу, начиная заметно нервничать и сомневаться, а правильно ли он вообще поступает? Шарится в чужом доме, в чужих вещах и даже не задумывается о том, насколько это хреновый план. Не важно, что он, оказывается, был здесь почти полноправным хозяином – отныне всё чуточку иначе, так что ему немного стыдно, но и любопытно одновременно. Обида тоже есть, не скроешь. Поэтому, после последней мысли, Стилински уверенным шагом направляется в спальню, чтобы на сегодня закончить свой обход. Если не найдет сейчас - попробует завтра. Он имеет право знать, что натворил, понимаете? Он просто, нахрен, обязан знать, почему расстался с Дереком Хейлом. И Стайлз до сих пор не верит, что в этом нет его вины – парень вечно все портит. Постоянно сует свой нос не туда, выискивает проблемы и натыкается на хуевый итог. Вот прямо как в данный момент – ходит по лезвию ножа, потому что шум воды стих, а он все еще шарит по среднему ящику прикроватной тумбочки: салфетки, смазка, пачка презервативов и нераскрытая коробочка с анальными шариками… так, интересно, но в другой раз. Ага, последний, третий ящичек и куча бумаг в нем, но ничего даже отдаленно напоминающее этот гребаный запретительный приказ. Зато на глаза попадается круглая железная шкатулка, с изображенным на крышке трискелеоном.   
            Стайлз пожалеет, что решился открыть вещь, в которой явно было больше смысла, чем казалось на первый взгляд. Пожалеет еще и потому, что эта вещь не относится к его планам, а вот любопытство когда-нибудь сыграет с ним плохую шутку. Или уже сыграло.  
            Он присаживается на корточки, откладывает на пол крышку и заглядывает внутрь: на дне пять острых когтей, желто-коричневого цвета. Пять когтей, что принадлежат оборотню, которого, по всей видимости, уже нет в живых. И все было бы отлично, Стайлз вполне мог бы закрыть шкатулку и сделать вид, что не видел этого ужаса, что ему все показалось, да вот только судьба распоряжается иначе - шейные позвонки начинают разламываться вполне реальной болью, как будто эти когти побывали там, прямо под кожей. Юноша падает на задницу, зажимает ладонью место на шее, пока второй опирается рядом с собой о бежевый ковер, и всячески пытается сосредоточиться на дыхании, чтобы отвлечься от неприятных ощущений. Он крепко зажмуривает веки, до желтоватых бликов от лампочки, что горит прямо перед глазами, но не кричит и не стонет – наоборот, борется, чтобы сохранить происходящее здесь в полном секрете. Или ему кажется, что он молчит…  
_«Память снова играет, снова выдает воспоминания, но на этот раз уже чужие: Питер, как назвал его однажды шериф и лицо которого ему уже знакомо, смотрится в чуть запотевшее зеркало, находясь в ванной комнате, и ехидно улыбается самому себе. Самодовольный ублюдок. Как это воспоминание связано с увиденными когтями, Стайлз не понимает. Точно так же, как и не знает взаимосвязи Питера, разрывающей боли в шейных позвонках и причастности его к семейству Хейлов. Если честно, ему и не хочется анализировать это, просто выбросить из головы и забыть. Просто не видеть эту рожу, не слышать в голове его отвратительный смех, не осознавать присутствие чужого человека в личном сознании. Стайлз просто хочет выжечь из себя эти воспоминания, не догадываясь, как они вообще стали частью него, как попали внутрь, кто открыл им дверь._  
_Питер распахивает дверцу маленького шкафчика, что прямо перед ним и достает оттуда золотистую коробочку с духами. В другой руке зажат пузырек с белой, мутной жидкостью, и уже спустя несколько мгновений она оказывается смешана с парфюмом. Оборотень усмехается, вновь смотрит на свое отражение и подмигивает себе, будто выполнил миссию века. Будто совершил пакость, за которую получит премию, долгожданный приз._  
_Воспоминание резко сменяется на следующее: шумная вечеринка, много гостей в строгих костюмах, в шикарных платьях и вот он, Дерек, так близко, что можно дотронуться рукой. Но, Питер уходит прочь, приближаясь к девушке с длинными каштановыми волосами, и протягивает в ее изящную ладонь тот самый золотистый флакончик._  
_\- Сделай все так, как я сказал, - знакомый голос, что слышал уже не единожды._  
_Она кивает и хищно улыбается, хоть и не похожа на волка. Она похожа на самую настоящую мегеру, не хватает только змей вместо локонов. Стайлз чувствует отвращение. Стайлз чувствует злость, потому что ощущает где-то на подсознательном уровне, что они оба опасны – опасны для Стайлза. Ему хочется сжаться в комочек, выпрыгнуть из собственных мыслей; ему хочется сбежать… или закричать. И он кричит. Наяву»._  
            Дерек прибегает в мгновение ока, подхватывает Стилински подмышки и ставит на ноги, чтобы следом уложить на расправленную ко сну кровать. Он хлопает Стайлза по щекам, пока тот орет, просто орет и зовет на помощь, просит вытащить это из его головы.  
            - Пожалуйста, - уже шепотом, с испуганным взглядом, что наполнен слезами. - Дерек, пожалуйста, убери это из меня. Выгони, выцарапай, сделай хоть что-нибудь, иначе я покончу с собой, лишь бы только не видеть его больше.   
            - Кого выгнать? О ком ты говоришь? – Хейл не совсем понимает услышанную просьбу, произнесенную будто бы в жарком бреду. – Ты можешь объяснить?  
            - Он ненавидит меня. Он мне смерти желает, Дерек, - парень всхлипывает, захлебываясь слезами; оборотень присаживается рядом, поглаживает чужую ладонь. – Питер очень опасен, я не хочу его в своей голове, - закрывает глаза и вытирает лицо согнутой рукой, чуть успокаиваясь. – Вытащи из меня это дерьмо, вы ведь умеете, я знаю. Ваши когти, они…  
            - Питер? – переспрашивает Дерек, не веря своим ушам. – При чем здесь Питер и твои воспоминания? Тобой зани… - он затыкается на полуслове, - не важно.  
            - Это не мои воспоминания, а его. Я будто бы вижу глазами Питера, чувствую все то, что чувствует он. И это чистая ненависть, Дерек, это, блять, самая отвратительная ненависть, которую я когда-либо испытывал, - Стайлз переводит дыхание, окончательно приходя в норму. Открывает глаза, смотрит на Хейла внимательно, выжидающе. – Я ему мешаю в чем-то, кажется, я мешаю ему жить или угрожаю, не могу до конца понять эти чувства. Господи, да что я мог такого сделать?  
            - Ничего, Стайлз, ничего…  
            Дерек очень задумчив, глубоко погрузился в размышления, его будто здесь нет. Он хмурится, поджимает губы, а затем срывается с места и крутится по сторонам, видимо в поисках одежды – ведь из душа выскочил в одном полотенце, повязанном на бедрах.  
            - Ложись спать, - обозленным голосом приказывает оборотень, открывая гардеробный шкаф и доставая оттуда футболку. – Я скоро вернусь.  
            - Нет, нет-нет-нет. Ты не оставишь меня здесь одного, даже не думай об этом, - Стилински подскакивает с постели, не понимая, куда вообще сорвался Дерек в одиннадцать часов вечера, да еще и с гневом в алой радужке глаз. – И вообще, ты должен сделать то, о чем я просил. Вы умеете, я знаю о ваших волшебных когтях.  
            - Кстати, о когтях, - Хейл прекращает свои сборы и подозрительно сощуривается, смотря на парня поистине волчьим взглядом. – Чем ты тут занимался, и почему полез в шкатулку? Это принадлежит моей погибшей матери, кто разрешал тебе шариться в моих вещах?  
            - Еще недавно ты утверждал, что здесь все «наше», - он очерчивает в воздухе кавычки, - быстро же ты меняешь мнение на мой счет.  
            Стайлз даже не задумывается о своих словах, точно так же, как и не задумывается над тем, прав ли он в этой ситуации или же нет. Просто защитная реакция и способ задержать его дома, чтобы вымолить эту ебучую просьбу и лишиться чужих воспоминаний.   
            - Сделай это, Дерек, пожалуйста. Не заставляй меня умолять, - юноша подходит ближе, тыкая пальцем оборотню в грудь. – Если не сделаешь ты, я найду того, кто выполнит мою просьбу. Или сдохну, да… пожалуй, так будет даже лучше. Не будет вокруг этой гребаной лжи и твоего молчания.   
            - Молчания? Я и так сказал тебе слишком много, а эта процедура, между прочим, требует тщательной подготовки.  
            Стилински хватает его руку, сжимает ладонь и подносит пальцы к своим шейным позвонкам, надавливая на косточки с яростью, с показным раздражением.  
            - Что здесь сложного? Просто, нахрен, засунь мне под кожу свои когти и вытащи эти долбанные воспоминания! – голос переходит на крик, потому что нервы на пределе, потому что больше нет сил терпеть ненавистного человека в своей голове. - Как они вообще там очутились?   
            - Это не моя вина, поверь, - Дерек выдергивает свою руку и морщится от моральной боли, что прокалывает сердце заточенными иголками. – У всех решений есть свои последствия, и это одно из них.   
            Между ними повисает недолгое молчание.   
            - Снова секреты, - качает головой, поджимает губы. – Снова ваши загадки, ходьба вокруг да около, осторожные фразочки. Как же заебало.  
            Стайлз делает глубокий вдох, обходит Дерека стороной и направляется в прихожую. Там он снимает с вешалки спортивную толстовку, которая немного великовата в плечах, обувает кроссовки на босую ногу, тоже принадлежащие Дереку, но подходящие по размеру, и оборачивается на шаги позади него.  
            - Я все верну, - короткое напутствие перед тем, как открыть дверь. – Спасибо за гостеприимство.  
            - Ты никуда не пойдешь, не в этот раз, Стайлз, - голос волка надрывается, будто слова даются ему с невероятным трудом. – Я не отпущу.  
            - Я просто хочу побыть один, - вновь отворачивается, чтобы не показывать слезы, подступившие от ощущения беспомощности. – Останусь в пустой комнате и поболтаю с этим чуваком в моей голове, - несколько раз усмехается, надрывно, - хоть он мне не врет.   
            - Хорошо, я сделаю это. Слышишь? – Дерек сокращает расстояние между ними и кладет ладонь на его плечо. – Если тебе от этого станет легче, то я согласен. Но будет больно. У меня нет нужных препаратов для…  
            - Не важно, - оборачивается, смотрит на оборотня с чистой радостью в глазах. – Я потерплю, поверь, и не такое выдерживал.  
            Дерек кивает в ответ, разворачивается и проходит вглубь гостиной, чтобы оказаться на кухне. Он возвращается обратно через минуту и несет в руках бинт, бутылочку с какой-то прозрачной жидкостью, напоминающей перекись водорода, и несколько лейкопластырей.   
            - Раздевайся и садись на диван, - приказным тоном говорит волк, выжидая в комнате своего внезапного пациента.   
            - Что, прям полностью? – вопрос с удивлением в голосе.  
            - Нет, Стайлз. Толстовки и кроссовок будет достаточно.  
            - О’кей.   
            Судорожно стягивает с плеч ненужную одежду, затем обувь и быстрым шагом направляется к кожаному дивану, следом усаживаясь на него спиною к Дереку. Его переполняет эйфория, радость, предвкушение, потому что сейчас произойдет то, о чем так долго мечтал – сейчас он лишится кошмаров и резких приступов, которые не предугадать. Стайлз, конечно, не подозревает, что виновником приступов является не только Питер, но и его СДВГ, вот только сказать об этом никто не может. Просто, об этом знают те, кого сейчас рядом нет. Ну и Дерек знает, только будет молчать до последнего, сохраняя тайну о процедуре в стенах организации, с многоговорящим названием «Амнезия». Ибо запретительный приказ никто не отменял. Никто не отменял наказание за распространение информации объекту, что подвергся амнезии, и не важно, кем он приходится тебе: родственником, другом, любовником. Никто не отменял аконитовый ошейник на трое суток в качестве штрафа за длинный язык.   
  


  
  
            Стайлз ждет. Молча сидит и ожидает боли. Ему не страшно, лишь только губы подрагивают, а так все в порядке. В полном. Дерек стоит позади, смачивает бинты раствором перекиси, затем выливает немного жидкости себе на ладони и тщательно растирает, будто пытается выжечь с кожи всё, что способно навредить его человеку. Он не сможет причинить Стайлзу боль, юноша в этом не сомневается. Точнее, сейчас будет больно, но боль осознанная, та самая, о которой умоляешь.  
            - Приготовься, - Хейл проводит влажным бинтом по шее, от затылка и чуть ниже, затем прикасается когтями где-то посередине и глубоко вздыхает, – и не дергайся.  
            - Хорошо, хорошо, только не тяни, - тараторит Стилински, начиная дрожать всем телом, вопреки просьбам.  
            - И заткнись, - новое напутствие. – И не дергайся, говорю же. Мне нужно выцепить именно воспоминания Питера, а это очень сложно.   
            - Да, прости, я постараюсь, - глубоко вздыхает, закрывает глаза и борется с волнением. – Начинай.  
Дерек углубляет острые когти под кожу – Стайлз разрезает криками пространство. Он замолкает лишь на секунду, а потом начинает кряхтеть, зажмуриваясь и впиваясь пальцами в обивку дивана. Потом снова кричит, снова замолкает и старается заткнуться окончательно, чтобы не привлекать лишнее внимание. Острая боль пронзает голову, словно штыком; поселяется внутри, наводит свои порядки, но на удивление Стайлза, она приносит странное душевное облегчение. Боль, как спасение от гнили, что скопилась внутри. Сердце начинает биться ровно, мысли проясняются, ощущения становятся терпимыми, можно даже открыть глаза, чтобы тут же услышать волчий рык. Грозный, обозленный, превращающийся в хищное завывание.   
            Когти исчезают из тела, даря еще большую легкость и трезвость мыслей, как будто выпил сразу несколько доз адеррала. Дерек за его спиной резко падает на четвереньки, и когда Стилински оборачивается назад, одновременно закрывая одной ладонью место вторжения, то видит нечто, еще не виданое прежде – обращенного оборотня. Хейл скребет когтями дорогой паркет, его уши заострены, а с клыков капает густая слюна; он что-то бормочет - сложно разобрать, - а потом поворачивается к Стайлзу и прожигает его алой радужкой глаз. Парень застывает на месте, боясь делать следующий вдох, ибо Дерек выглядит устрашающе. Он выглядит опасно и Стилински не знает, как вести себя с бешеным волком. А он в бешенстве – видно по оскалу.   
            - Дерек? Эй, чувак, ну ты что? Всё хорошо, видишь? Я в порядке, - начинает свою тираду Стайлз, пытаясь успокоить Дерека и вернуть ему привычный вид. – Питера больше нет, я в этом уверен.  
            Имя, прозвучавшее вперемешку с волчьим рычанием, срывает у Хейла все возможные тормоза. Он подрывается с пола, и вылетает за двери, не дав Стайлзу даже сообразить о следующем действии. Тот лишь выпучивает глаза, предрекая надвигающийся пиздец, открывает рот, потом захлопывает его обратно и через секунду уже бежит за оборотнем во двор. Если посмотреть по сторонам, то видно лишь удаляющуюся фигуру на темной трассе, что уходит в центр города. Что он увидел? Или почувствовал? Волки, должно быть, видят воспоминания, которые забирают, но где связь? Стилински не мог свести концы с концами, да и времени на это не оставалось – нужно спешить, нужно догнать, нужно предотвратить беду. Дерек убегает совершить нечто плохое, тут нет сомнений.   
            Стайлз пытается думать как можно быстрее, как можно продуктивнее - благо в голове что-то переключилось, рассеялось, хоть память до сих пор и не вернулась полностью, зато позволяла мыслям собраться воедино. Без чужаков под черепной коробкой думается гораздо лучше. Он основа оглядывается по сторонам, замечая закрытый гараж, и срывается обратно в дом. Дверь в пристройку находится быстро, Стилински подлетает к черной «Камаро», заглядывает в открытое окно и убеждается, что ключи в зажигании. Отлично. Прошло от силы полминуты, он успеет, обязательно успеет – дорога ведет только в одном направлении, поэтому Стайлз надеется догнать Дерека спустя несколько миль отсюда. Юноша ни разу не гонялся за обращенными волками, так что он понятия не имеет насколько сейчас прав в рассуждениях и мелких подсчетах.  
            Замирает лишь на секунду, бежит к дверям гаража и нажимает кнопку открытия створки. Медленно. Почему она поднимается так медленно? Возвращается к машине, садится за руль и заводит мотор, непрерывно смотря в зеркало заднего вида. Ну же, быстрее, еще быстрее. Врубает заднюю передачу, выжимая сцепление, и следом нажимает на педаль газа – колеса скрипят о бетонный пол. Стайлз выруливает на проезжую часть, освещаемую дорожными фонарями, быстро переключает скорость и срывается в нужном направлении. Кажется, что прошла уже целая вечность, но время идет на минуты, хотя… этого тоже может быть достаточно, чтобы не успеть. Только вот к чему не успеть? К мясорубке? К массовому убийству? Стайлз даже не подозревает, куда именно убежал Дерек, просто едет по дороге, тихо молясь богам удачи.   
            И боги его слышат, только не в том, что он просит сейчас, а в том, что просил ранее. На пассажирском кресле лежит листок бумаги, а внизу на нем виднеется печать Городского суда Бикон Хиллз. Над ровно пропечатанными строчками заглавными буквами просматриваются два слова:  _«ЗАПРЕТИТЕЛЬНЫЙ ПРИКАЗ»_. Почему у Стайлза всегда так? Или всё или ничего? Нужно следить за дорогой, необходимо всматриваться в ускользающий за горизонтом асфальт, чтобы выцепить взглядом знакомую фигуру, но глаза так и норовят посмотреть вправо. Любопытство всегда было сильнее Стайлза. Всегда доставляло проблемы одним лишь своим неразрывным существованием с неугомонным мальчишкой. И в этот раз оно побеждает еще и по другой причине: сзади раздается сигнал патрульной сирены, ведь он, как оказывается, пролетел уже несколько светофоров на красный свет и даже не задумался о последствиях. Время поджимает, взор перемещается с дороги на клочок бумаги, и обратно на дорогу, между делом он умудряется выискивать Дерека, которого и след простыл, а нога все еще выдавливает девяносто миль в час при разрешенных пятидесяти. Звук сирены повторяется вновь, громкоговоритель сообщает ему приказ остановиться и прижаться вправо, поэтому Стайлз решает воспользоваться хотя бы одним подарком судьбы, раз уж догнать Хейла, по всей видимости, не предвидится возможным. И он делает этот роковой шаг: протягивает руку и берет лист бумаги, этой же рукой пытаясь включить встроенную лампочку над головой. Получается лишь со второго раза, и нескольких секунд достаточно, чтобы быстро пробежаться взглядом по написанным предложениям, периодически возвращая внимание на дорогу.   
            Скорость снижается, потому что ноги на автомате отпускают педаль. Потому что хочется остановиться, замереть, сдохнуть. Потому что боль снова возвращается и пробивает кувалдой виски. Стайлз резко жмет на тормоза, мертвой хваткой вцепляясь в руль и слышит, как скрепят шины по асфальту. Юноша зажмуривается, хватается за голову и ударяется головой о спинку сидения, намереваясь выбить ко всем херам это смертельное ощущение внутри. Хочет избавиться, просто избавиться от мучительных ударов под черепом; от слез, что скатываются из глаз; от крови, что бежит из ушей и марает пальцы. Стилински кричит или, быть может, стонет - он не знает наверняка, - потому что перед глазами пустота, как и в голове. Словно выключили свет. Словно захлопнули обратно шторы и погрузили во тьму. Словно сознание снова играет с ним, но уже без правил.  
            Стайлз не замечает, как позади него выруливает патрульная машина и разворачивается поперек дороги, чтобы перегородить пути к отступлению. Стайлз не обращает внимание, когда из автомобиля выбегает офицер, крича ему что-то в приказном тоне, угрожая табельным пистолетом в руках. Стайлз тихо умирает от боли – Стайлз нихрена не замечает. И даже когда в лицо светит фонарик, и до окровавленных ушей доносится почти знакомый голос, надломлено произносящий его имя - он все равно утопает в собственном небытие.   
            - Код: два четыре; код: два четыре. Как слышите меня, диспетчер? – молодой парень открывает дверь Шевроле, выключает фонарик и пытается осмотреть Стилински на видимые ранения. – Код: два четыре. Экстренная медицинская помощь.  
В динамике раздается женский голос, дающий согласие на принятие вызова и Стайлз в этот момент понимает, что снова вляпался в дерьмо, ведь руки офицера запачканы в крови, когда он проводит ими по чужой шее. Он видит это расплывчато, обрывками, как и слышит свой голос, который хрипит от недавнего крика.  
            - Отец, мне нужен мой отец, - пытается говорить, но виски без конца сдавливает тонна боли. Снова зажмуривается, снова пытается кричать – бесполезно.   
            - Господи, да что с тобой произошло? – офицер наклоняется к нему, оборачивается в бок и прищуривается, улавливая гудки приближающейся скорой помощи. Отлично, превосходно, еще одна спасенная жизнь. – Стайлз, все будет в порядке, слышишь? Ты только больше не кричи, хорошо? Боже мой…  
            Действительно, Господь бы сейчас Стилински не помешал. Господь бы сейчас спас, оградил от новых знаний, что разрывают голову и вызывают тем самым боль. А может, это снова последствия действий, которые он совершил необдуманно? Может эта боль – есть ответ Господа, который пытается наказать его за ошибки? Кажется, Стайлз уже бредит. Стайлз хочет снова забыть то, что прочел минуту назад. Хочет разорвать этот ебучий приказ, но не может – нет сил. Есть только мучения… и кровь из ушей.  
_«Данным постановлением уведомляем вас, что Городским судом округа Бикон Хиллз, вы ограничены запретительным приказом по отношению к мистеру Стилински, в виду незаконного проведения процедуры по коррекции памяти, далее именуемой «Амнезия». Ваше прямое участие в преступлении выясняется органами власти…»_  
            И далее по списку, но продолжение не столь важно. Хватает нескольких строк, чтобы вызвать самый сильнейший приступ на памяти Стайлза. Достаточно двух предложений, чтобы закипели мозги.   
            Стайлз уже ничего не слышит: ни звуков сирены, ни окрики полицейского, ни вопросов врачей, что звучат так близко - на расстоянии вдоха. Стайлз закрывает глаза, когда его перекидывают на носилки и тащат в кабину скорой помощи. Он пытается закрыть уши руками, но ему не позволяют; пытается позвать Дерека, но голосовые связки не слушаются, а сознание такое прозрачное, такое расплывчатое, что вряд ли поймешь – спишь ты или еще нет.   
            Жив ты или уже мертв…


	9. Переплетение времен

_В этом мире всегда считали, что оборотень – не человек. Что у него отсутствует душа, что она отравлена волчьим ядом, и что хищники не чувствуют боли. Нет, боль всегда одинаковая, не важно, человек ты или зверь. Просто с физической оборотень умеет бороться в силу своих генетических способностей, а вот с моральной, душевной болью, вторая сущность не в силах сражаться. Проигрывает так же успешно, как и любой другой представитель этой планеты. Волк, что живет внутри человека, ощущает сполна и предательство, и обиду, и опустошение. Волк знает, что такое страдание, признает ошибки и корит себя за глупость. Только вот относятся к оборотню так, словно он не имеет право оступиться. Раньше Хейл не задумывался над этой аксиомой, а теперь вкусил ее сполна. Ему будет сложнее вымаливать прощение, потому что изначально принято думать, что его контроль непоколебим._  
_Дерек уже прошел первые стадии самобичевания: сначала злился на Стайлза за то, что не выслушал, хотя оправдание не имело абсолютно никакой ценности; злился за то, что ушел и не дал объяснить чувства, затаившиеся глубоко в душе. Дерек бы сказал ему, как сильно любит, как бесконечно винит себя, как хочет вернуть все назад и просто не идти на этот ебучий прием. Затем он злился на себя: на свой идиотизм, на свое замешательство, на странную слабость к совершенно безразличной девушке; злился за то, что сломался, что потерял контроль и поступил, как последний мудак. Злился на Питера и его подстрекательства в такой сложный для волка момент, а потом снова на себя за то, что повелся на якобы единственно правильный выход. Правильным было бы не отпускать вовсе и не упоминать о сомнительном плане. Правильным было бы вообще не изменять. Бороться до конца с хищником, что сминал под своими когтями их общие внутренности._  
_Сейчас Дерек не знает, на кого злиться: на себя, на Стайлза или на того ублюдка, что целует его человека, прямо возле офиса «Амнезии». Да они издеваются? Хотят сделать еще больнее? Или Джексон пользуется провалами в памяти, которые преследуют Стайлза с момента аварии? Той самой, что произошла в кой-то мере по вине Дерека. Еще одна монетка в копилку его терзаний._  
_Ладони сжимаются в кулаки, клыки прорезают десна, а контроль вновь летит ко всем чертям. Только сейчас это мало заботит. Видеть то, как Стилински медленно и уверенно отвечает на поцелуй другого парня настолько больно, мерзко и противно, что меньше всего задумываешься о превращении в бешеного зверя, и о последствиях, что будут после. Именно по этой причине Дерек выходит из автомобиля, что припарковал на своем привычном месте возле поворота, твердым шагом направляется в сторону целующейся парочки, а по венам начинает быстро закипать багровая кровь. Злость перекрывает сознание, закрывает шторы, вгоняя во тьму и безразличие; обжигает кожу и проникает в душу, словно она и есть хозяйка. Никогда прежде оборотень не чувствовал такую неразбавленную злость. Никогда прежде он не чувствовал такую злость к своему человеку. Словно предал. Словно забыл и не хочет вспоминать, в то время как Дерек всячески старается не умереть от следующего вдоха. Пока Стилински целует Джексона, воздух для Дерека кажется отравой – лучше бы не дышал, лучше бы сдох, но только не видел перед глазами эту картину. Хоть и заслужил._  
_Удар. Второй. Третий. Где-то сбоку подлетает Стайлз, а во взоре оборотня уже красная пелена и не видно различий. Толчок и столкновение взглядами, так больно, словно заточенным штыком поперек горла. Дерек видит в глазах Стайлза испуг и замешательство, а парень видит в глазах Дерека лишь обиду и надломленность. Он не может контролировать свои эмоции, не может анализировать, что заслужил все то, что происходит в данный момент. Он просто слишком любит Стайлза, чтобы смириться. Просто до ломающихся костей по сути невиновного парня. Ведь за чувства не винят, правда? Мантра самому себе, что это расплата, что все по-честному, что надо бы остановиться и признать поражение – нихрена не помогает. Отрезвляет лишь боль, физическая, ответная. Уиттмор бьет, как девчонка, но ему простительно, ведь он человек. И почему Дерек даже не задумывается о том, что убить сейчас проще простого? Почему не просчитывает удары, когда валит Джексона на асфальт? Когда бьет его по морде, да так сильно, что слышится хруст носа и челюсти. Когда замахивается снова и снова, а потом вновь отталкивает Стайлза, который пытается усмирить разъяренного зверя, и спасти почти бессознательную жертву? Наверно потому, что уже определенно насрать, какое будущее ждет впереди._  
_Без Стайлза._

 

 

***

  
  
             Яркий свет больничных ламп больно давит на глаза. Стилински сощуривается, пытается понять, что же происходит, но улавливает только быстрое движение и чьи-то обеспокоенные голоса. Голова раскалывается, словно он бесконечно стучался ею в запертые бетонные двери, а в ушах стоит такой пронзительный звон, что хочется просто оглохнуть, лишь бы не слышать, не испытывать холодную дрожь. Он несколько раз моргает, узнавая в помутненном зрении лицо Пэрриша – помощника шерифа округа Бикон Хиллз, - а затем снова зажмуривается от новой волны мучительной боли. Кажется, словно мозги превращаются в желе и пытаются вытечь из всех доступных мест: глаз, ушей, ноздрей, рта. Словно разум пытается покинуть его, сбегая как можно быстрее с тонущего корабля.   
            - Шериф Стилински уже выехал? – вопрос доносится до Стайлза, будто сквозь несколько слоев ваты. – Кажется, наши дела совсем плохи. Нужно срочно узнать, кто проводил процедуру.  
            Этот голос принадлежит кому-то знакомому, кажется, точно такой же голос у его доктора – мистера Данбара. Стайлз пытается сосредоточиться, пытается уловить еще хоть что-либо отдаленно знакомое, например, возможно Дерек объявился где-то неподалеку, но терпит очередное поражение. Сознание то ускользает, то возвращается вновь. Он выскальзывает из реальности, затем снова окунается в яркий свет больничных ламп, а голова все еще болит так сильно, что лучше бы убили; ввели отраву внутривенно и положили на лицо подушку, помогая обрести покой. Его без конца куда-то везут, потолок мелькает, превращаясь в очертания обрывистых картин, поворачивать головой невероятно тяжело, и от этого становится страшно. Страшно от беспомощности, от неизвестности, от одиночества, которое в данный момент такое насыщенное и концентрированное, что можно потрогать рукой. Поздороваться и спросить: «Надолго ли ко мне?». И молча ждать ответа, потому что говорить еще больнее, чем думать. Стилински пытался сказать пару фраз на смутные вопросы, явно задаваемые в его сторону, но язык не принадлежит своему хозяину – взял внеочередной отгул или устроил забастовку. Все, что он может – это только пытаться смотреть прямо перед собой; пытаться не закрывать глаза, потому что так становится еще страшнее; пытаться бороться с адской болью, которая вот-вот сведет его с ума.  
            - Я позвонил ему еще в кабине скорой помощи, - а вот это уже Джордан, его очень легко узнать по хрипловатым ноткам в голосе, да и в патрульной машине был именно он, Стайлз это помнит, хоть и напрягать воспоминания с каждой секундой становится все сложнее и сложнее. – Должен подъехать с минуты на минуту. Вы думаете, что понадобится его одобрение на обратный процесс? Я не в курсе всех подробностей, но вроде это кто-то из Хейлов.   
            Знакомые буквы режут слух, но вопреки ожиданиям нового витка боли они, наоборот, на несколько секунд помогают сосредоточиться. Стилински часто моргает, вспоминает листок с надписью «Запретительный приказ», после которого и начался этот ужасающий приступ, и пытается сложить воедино несколько известных фактов. Это помогает хоть немного успокоиться, отвлечься, не думать о собственном паршивом состоянии. Лучше думать о Дереке, ведь он единственный, кого Стайлз помнит с этой фамилией. Зажмуривается, сильно, до желтых бликов, и думает, думает, думает.   
            «…кто проводил процедуру?»  
            «…ваше прямое участие в преступлении выясняется …»  
            «…кто-то из Хейлов»  
            И в голове наперекор взрывающимся звездам составляется крепкая логическая цепочка из слов: Дерек - процедура - амнезия - запретительный приказ. Слова выстраиваются четко в ряд и помогают осознать реальность, которая теперь кажется такой разрозненной, словно разбитая на хрустальные осколки. Оборотень почистил его воспоминания и теперь расплачивается за это? Дерек не просто встречался с ним прежде, а попытался забрать нечто важное, дабы сохранить крупинки их отношений? У него снова десятки вопросов и ответы со знаком минус. Он не знает, насколько правильны его предположения, но ему нужны хотя бы они, чтобы опираться на них, цепляться, как за плотный канат, соединяющий воедино реальность внутри и снаружи.   
            Его, кажется, накрывает паническая атака, потому что сердечный ритм отзывается в висках, добавляя мучений, а волнение окутывает разум с новой силой. Стайлз хватает ртом воздух, пытается позвать на помощь, сказать, что ему, несомненно, нужен Аддералл или успокоительное по вене… или эвтаназия. Можно и пулю промеж глаз, он бы не отказался. И Стилински чувствует некоторое облегчение, когда движение прекращается, когда потолок перестает мельтешить яркими всполохами света, а рука мистера Данбара проверяет его зрачки, что-то диктуя окружившим его медсестрам. Предложения сворачиваются в клубок, их практически не слышно, только обрывки фраз, типа: «Не волнуйся», «Скоро все закончится», «Сейчас станет легче». Стайлз на мгновение верит ему, перестает ощущать боль и страх, понимая, что нужно верить, подчиняться, забывать о пугающих мыслях.  
            Ко рту прислоняется прозрачная маска, пуская кислород по глотке, прямо внутрь, словно под кожу. Это так приятно, так необходимо, как спасительная влага посреди пустыни. Просто свежий глоток, посреди безумной жары, что плавит мозги, превращая их в мягкую сырную массу.  
            - Дыши, Стайлз, слышишь? Успокойся, и вдыхай как можно глубже, - четко проговаривает доктор, держа маску у его лица и кивая помощнице на шприц в ее руке. В предплечье моментально ощущается легкий укол, постепенно приносящий легкость и свободу. – Сейчас ты уснешь, и скоро все закончится. Просто закрывай глаза.  
            Стайлз медленно уплывает в свое подсознание, встречаясь по дороге с обрывками воспоминаний, с прозрачными зелеными глазами, с фантомными прикосновениями. Он хочет, чтобы эти прикосновения стали реальными, потому что так спокойней, безопасней. И пусть вопросы до сих пор без ответов – это словно на автомате, словно по привычке. Привычка состоит в том, чтобы стремиться к тому, кто способен защитить. Почему-то на ум приходит только одно имя.  
            Дерек.

 

 

  
_Решетки отгораживают Хейла от внешнего мира, но не лишают боли. Оборотень рвано дышит, испытав минуту назад самый настоящий мини-инфаркт от приступа, который накрыл Стайлза так же неожиданно, как и злость накрыла Дерека при виде этого гребаного поцелуя. Сейчас Стилински утверждает, что ему легче, что все закончилось. Жаль, что Дерек этой легкости не испытывает. Не чувствует окончания этих мучений. Когда его человек испытывает боль, то оборотень чувствует ее нутром, погружается в нее с головой, окунается по самые уши. Когда боль у человека заканчивается, то оборотень ее испытывает все еще сполна. Это как наркотик, который выводится постепенно, и не важно, насколько сильно ты желаешь избавиться от этого жуткого прихода. Боль не уйдет, пока не придет время покинуть владения чужого тела. В данный момент, Дерек испытывает охуительный приход, разделив приступ Стайлза на двоих._  
_«- Поцелуй меня, - услышал он недавно от Стилински, который уже намеревался прикоснуться к его губам. – Пожалуйста, Дерек, просто поцелуй меня. Это нужно, необходимо, иначе я сдохну»._  
_А сдыхал в тот момент Дерек. Потому, что чувствовал себя на краю пропасти – еще мгновение, и прыгнешь; разобьешься об острые камни, зато будешь тонуть от долгожданной ласки, такой знакомой, необходимой. Как же он желал поскорее покончить с этим дерьмом, пусть даже собирался ненавидеть себя после, до тошноты от собственного отражения, а волк внутри так и нашептывал: «Ну же, давай, он просит. Наш человек просит». И Дерек бы тогда согласился со своим вторым «Я», если бы не кислота, подступающая к горлу. Так нельзя. Неправильно, отвратительно. Так не поступают. Только не со Стайлзом. Только не снова._  
_«- Я не могу, - до сих пор слышит свой ответ в голове, будто на повторе. – Только не так. Нет»._  
_А дальше он слышал: «Пожалуйста, пожалуйста…». Било под дых. Вырывало волчье сердце из грудной клетки. Он выдержал, смог, хоть и кровь закипала в венах. Он ведь альфа, хозяин своим чувствам. Он не поцеловал Стайлза, даже несмотря на то, что тот просил, буквально умолял._  
_Сидя сейчас в железной клетке, Дерек все еще борется с собой, и шериф для него оказывается, как маленький спасательный круг, на который можно опереться в этом бесконечном океане тоски, страданий, моральной боли. Джон приходит и выглядит в глазах оборотня, как хренов Господь с протянутой рукой милосердия. Хейл выходит из камеры, вдыхая спертый воздух маленького помещения, и идет следом за Стилински-старшим, четко по его шагам. Так проще держать равновесие и следить за поводком, что удерживает волка. Просто волк без конца рвется обратно, к Стайлзу. Но нельзя. Просто нельзя._  
_Кабинет шерифа выглядит опрятно, там работает кондиционер, разбавляя прохладой почти горячий воздух. Джон присаживается в кожаное кресло и опирается руками на гладкую поверхность письменного стола, сцепляя пальцы в замок. Его взгляд переполнен серьезностью и вполне оправданной злостью. Дерек ощущает чужие эмоции, которые наполняют комнату и обвивают оборотня, словно толстыми цепями. Хочется закрыться от них, обезопасить себя, ведь собственных чувств итак вполне достаточно. Волк имеет человеческую сущность, и не стоит забывать, что всему есть предел. Даже альфа, повидавший многое и переживший смерть почти всей семьи, может сломаться._  
_\- Присаживайся, - шериф указывает рукой напротив себя, а Дерек лишь ведет ухом, прислушиваясь к единственно важному сердцебиению за плотно закрытыми дверями. – Нас ждет долгий разговор, поэтому советую тебе все же последовать моей просьбе._  
_Хейл возвращает свое внимание Джону, медленно подходя к стулу, и присаживается на него, ожидая гневную и пламенную речь на тему: «Измена – это плохо» или «Вот сейчас я расскажу тебе несколько доводов, почему оборотню нельзя бить человека до потери сознания». Дерек мысленно подбирается, строит перед сердцем прочную стену, замешанную на бетоне с кусками арматуры, и выжидающе приподнимает брови. Чем быстрее это начнется, тем быстрее закончится. В конце концов, ему еще необходимо узнать у Питера, что вообще делали мистер Уиттмор и шериф Стилински в офисе «Амнезии»._  
_\- Я сейчас скажу тебе одну вещь, а ты должен гарантировать мне, что поведешь себя сдержанно и адекватно по отношению к моему сыну, - серьезный голос шерифа заставляет напрячься и ожидать нападения. Скооперироваться, навострить уши и приготовиться к атаке. Возможно, смертельной. – Уяснил?_  
_\- Более чем, - короткий ответ._  
_\- Тогда, перейдем сразу к делу: я подаю в суд на вашу компанию. Исковое заявление уже у Питера, как и твой Запретительный приказ на приближение к Стайлзу, - Джон прищуривается, внимательно наблюдая за реакцией. А Дерек просто в ступоре. Самом обычном, шоковом. – Он сделал себе зачистку. По твоей вине._  
_\- Что? – противная дрожь пробирает все тело. – Стайлз?_  
_\- А разве ты удивлен? – ирония сражает нокаутом. – Ты его сломал, Дерек, и пусть я не вмешивался в ваши отношения, это вовсе не значит, что я не видел его состояние._  
_\- Он стер все воспоминания, связанные со мной…_  
_Осознание приходит резко, как неожиданный толчок в воду со спины. Когда не ожидаешь подвоха, а он случается. Мерзкое ощущение обиды заполняет грудь, волк внутри скулит ответной горечью, а губы смыкаются в тонкую линию. Кардинальные меры. Желание забыть раз и навсегда. Стоит ли кусать локти, если сам виноват? Не стоит, но так хочется._  
_\- Согласно документам, процедуру проводил ваш сотрудник, Эннис, но ответчиками будете вы. Понимаешь причину? – шериф чуть наклоняется вперед, по-прежнему облокачиваясь на стол. – Или пояснить?_  
_\- У него категорические противопоказания, - Дереку не нужны пояснения – он слишком хорошо знает своего человека, как и свою работу в целом. – Гиперактивность, быстрый поток мыслей. Отсюда его приступы._  
_Он говорит, словно в бреду. Не верит, не хочет осознавать, что заслужил настолько сильный ответный удар. Да, подонки заслуживают наказание, но такое ли? Наверно, Стайлзу было видней. Наверно в его сердце было гораздо больше страданий, нежели Дерек мог себе представить._  
_Теперь пазл складывается в четкую картинку: почему не узнает; почему стремится к нему во время этих приступов; почему не помнит. Почему поцеловал Джексона…. Хотя, это предложение скорее походило на вопросительное, нежели на утвердительное. Поцеловал – значит, есть чувства. И последние два слова доставляют охуенную боль. Нет. Не хочет думать об этом. Не будет._  
_\- Скажу тебе больше, Дерек, - Джон, наверно, решил добить его окончательно, - запрос на противопоказания был сделан заранее. За несколько дней до записи на процедуру, представляешь? И знаешь, кем? Твоей секретаршей, Дженнифер Блейк._  
_И новый удар. Зачем ей делать запрос, если у Энниса есть своя, вполне дееспособная секретарша, которая занимается теми же самыми обязанностями. Более того, как она могла заранее знать, что Стилински запишется на процедуру зачистки? В голове крутилось только одно имя: Питер. Почему, когда происходят какие-либо странности, то его персона всплывает в голове Дерека в первую очередь? Особенно, если вопрос касается Стайлза._  
_\- Я ничего не знал, - оборотень прожигает человеческим взглядом своего несостоявшегося родственника, и оглядывается на дверь. – Иначе бы не позволил._  
_\- И я это прекрасно понимаю, - кивает мужчина, - твой запретительный приказ я попросил до кучи. Стайлз имеет право начать новую жизнь, без тебя. Ты так не думаешь?_  
_Нет. Дерек так не думает._  
_\- Конечно, я с вами полностью согласен, - в этот момент Хейл рад, что шериф обычный человек._  
_\- Вот и отлично, потому что это так же касается встреч с другими парнями, - глаза Дерека зажигаются красным от услышанного предложения. Сражен. Добили. – И вот еще что, если он спросит, ты должен сказать ему, что вы расстались по…_  
_Дерек резко встает со стула, не дослушав до конца наставление мистера Стилински, рывком открывает дверь в коридор и быстрым шагом направляется к Стайлзу. Он больше не может оставаться здесь. Не может терпеть эти ужасные слова: другие парни, встречаться, жить без него. Дерек просто-напросто больше не может сохранять металлический контроль. Волк рвется наружу только от одного воспоминания их поцелуя с Уиттмором, понукая человека встать, и найди Джексона для дополнительного раунда. И человек прислушивается к волку, но лишь частично. Вместо Джексона стоит наведаться к Питеру._  
_Быстрые шаги навстречу предательски красивым кофейным глазам. Буря разгорается под сердцем, злость начинает застилать бордовую радужку, но оборотень злится только на себя… ну, и немного на поступок Стайлза. Он хочет высказаться, дать понять, как ему обидно; сказать, что не заслужил, наверно, такого поворота. Дерек хочет пристально посмотреть в родное и любимое лицо, чтобы запомнить его раз и навсегда в своей голове._  
_Ведь так больше нельзя. Нужно тоже забыть. Отпустить._  
_А следом – удавиться. Желательно, уже этим вечером. Или уехать, скрыться. Пусть и не сбежать от себя, но хотя бы не видеть Стайлза в этом городе, напрочь пропитанным его сладким запахом с нотами вишневого мыла._  
_Сзади доносится взволнованный голос шерифа, Дерек слышит, как снимается с предохранителя табельное оружие в его руках, а Стайлз перед ним практически не боится: смотрит заинтересованно и ждет объяснений. И Дерек хотел бы ему объяснить, но сил хватает только на: я козел; согласен; сорвался; разве заслужил?_  
_Следом обреченный вдох и взгляд искоса на молча умоляющего отца. Хейл ощущает внутренностями его беспокойство за безопасность сына, за его спокойное будущее. Без Дерека. Джон имеет на это полное и безоговорочное право, поэтому приходится подчиниться. Закрыть на замок свои отравленные тоской чувства и сказать, что в расставании полностью его вина, что это последняя встреча. А дальше: прощай. Просто прощай. Просто уверенным шагом на свежий воздух, чтобы не сойти с ума, и первое попавшееся такси, так вовремя оказавшееся поблизости._  
_Этим же вечером, Дерек вытирает кровь с разбитых костяшек на ладони – раны, нанесенные Питером, долго заживают. Вспоминает его оправдание, что он не несет ответственность за Дженнифер или Энниса, а уж тем более, за Стайлза. Либо Питер говорил правду, что не в курсе произошедшего и удивлен не меньше этому исковому заявлению, либо он научился слишком хорошо скрывать свою ложь. Оба варианта имели равные шансы на существование, но если Дерек молча ушел, приложив напоследок дядюшку носом о его дорогущий письменный стол из любимого красного дерева, то это еще не значит, что он ему поверил._  
_Дерек не верит Питеру. Это заложено на генетическом уровне. Вот только доказать ничего не может. Как и повернуть время вспять, чтобы не слышать фразу родственника, слетевшую с ехидного языка: «Он тебя больше не любит, Дерек, иначе бы не пришел»._

 

 

 

***

  
  
              Наконец-то обещанное спокойствие и почти полный штиль в мыслях. Стайлз медленно открывает глаза и морщится от привычной порции яркого искусственного света. Зрение привыкает к окружающей обстановке спустя несколько мгновений, и юноша осторожно поворачивает голову влево, предсказуемо находя в кресле взволнованного отца. Стилински ощущает противное чувство дежа вю, вспоминая свое пробуждение в клинике после аварии почти месяц назад, и там тоже был такой обеспокоенный взгляд, ладони возле рта, сцепленные в замок, и сильно искусанные губы. Морщин у отца, кажется, значительно прибавилось: Стайлз ведь по-прежнему весьма хреновый сын.   
            - Я снова видел маму, - говорит хриплым голосом, чтобы вырвать Джона из его нескончаемых переживаний, - только во сне, на этот раз. Я надеюсь.  
            - Ты просто спал, - шериф поднимается со своего насиженного места, подходит к больничной койке и проводит рукой по волосам Стайлза, даря ему знакомую с детства улыбку. – Тебе вкололи большую дозу обезболивающих и снотворное. Голова все еще болит?  
            Стилински задумывается на секунду, анализируя свое состояние, и отрицательно качает головой, улавливая только некоторые отголоски дискомфорта под черепной коробкой. Тело не выламывает, он отлично помнит, по какой именно причине оказался здесь, в госпитале, и откровенно не знает: радоваться своей адекватной памяти или нет. Радоваться ли тому, что сейчас есть возможность проанализировать еще раз уже известную информацию. Например, что оборотни умеют забирать воспоминания, что существует официальная компания, правда кто именно возглавляет её, Стайлз до сих пор не знает или не помнит, потому что, ссылаясь на свежие данные в запретительном бланке – он как раз побывал на одной из их процедур. И проводил ее кто-то из Хейлов, и Дерек принимал в этом участие, и что являлось тому причиной…. И мозги снова начинают закипать от слишком быстрого потока мыслей. Хватит. Стоп.  
            - Как только снова почувствуешь боль, ты должен обязательно мне об этом сказать, договорились? Кровь из ушей – это не шутки, сынок, - Джон говорит это своим коронным отцовским тоном с нотками власти и бесповоротности. – Стайлз?  
            - Да, конечно, - тихо, стараясь лишний раз не напрягаться.  
            Шериф растирает ладонями лицо и пятится назад, вновь усаживаясь в кресло. Стайлз чуточку настораживается. Он знает этот взгляд, эти рваные движения и глубокие вдохи - отец хочет что-то сказать, но не знает как. Не может решиться и произнести первое слово. Такое уже бывало однажды, когда ему сообщили о неизлечимом диагнозе мамы. Сердце начинает ускорять свой бег, в животе сжимается пружина, которая норовит поддаться законам физики и хлопком добить те малые остатки равновесия, оставшиеся внутри. Юноша наблюдает за отцом, ожидая решающей минуты, а когда разум уже устает отсчитывать секунды, то первый произносит свой вопрос:  
            - Я же вижу, тебя что-то беспокоит. Что именно?  
            Джон смотрит сначала на сына, затем в окно, где ночное небо оберегает полную луну, а потом снова на сына. В очередной раз глубоко вдыхает спертый воздух больничной палаты, и прикрывает на секунду глаза.   
            - Нам нужно серьезно поговорить, - быстро произносит несколько слов, не давая себе передумать, - я скажу тебе то, что может показаться странным, но ты просто слушай и не задавай лишних вопросов до тех пор, пока в эту палату не войдет нужный человек.  
            - А потом можно задавать? – Стилински усмехается, встречаясь с недовольным взглядом отца. – Хорошо. Молчу.  
            - Лучше вообще не задавай никаких вопросов, мне и без них очень сложно, - он хмурится, увеличивая на лбу итак огромное число морщин, - когда всё закончится, в них вообще не будет необходимости. Идет?  
            - Как скажешь, - будто у него есть выбор.  
            Стайлз вошкается на койке, находя более удобное положение, но из-за капельницы в руке это крайне сложно воплотить в реальность. Он берет свободной рукой стакан с водой, стоящий рядом на тумбочке, чуть приподнимается и делает несколько больших глотков, словно готовясь к великой засухе. Наверно, это должно было его успокоить и подготовить непонятно к чему, но ожидаемого так и не произошло – волнение не исчезло, а лишь усилилось. Кишечник начинает скручивать спазмом, горло просит еще один глоток живительной влаги, и Стайлз одобряет его желание, выпивая залпом остатки воды. Стакан возвращается на свое прежнее место, а Стилински вновь кладет голову на подушку, изредка поглядывая в окно: лунный диск освещает верхушки листьев платиновым светом, но и это не успокаивает. Кажется, обратный процесс волнению в его груди вообще не имеет возможности на существование. Будто ему вот-вот скажут страшный диагноз, например, как у матери…. А что, если действительно так? Жаль, вода в стакане не умеет появляться по велению мысли, Стайлз бы с удовольствием осушил его вновь.  
            - Сынок, - нерешительно начинает Джон, а у Стилински леденеют пальцы на ногах, - во-первых, я хочу извиниться заранее, потому что дал согласие на обратную процедуру. Ты пока не знаешь, в чем здесь смысл, но я говорил именно об этом – смысла сказанного ты можешь не понять. А во-вторых, скоро сюда придет человек, которого ты уже видел однажды. Но, перед тем, как его позвать, я хочу задать тебе один единственный вопрос. Обещай, что ответишь мне на него честно?  
            - Обещаю, - непринужденно отвечает, потому что на самом деле не совсем вникает в отцовские слова, - что за вопрос?  
            - Ты снова встречаешься с Дереком Хейлом? Тебя нашли в его машине.  
            Стайлз замирает, переставая моргать, и неотрывно смотрит на шерифа.   
            - Я не знаю, - честно, без подоплеки лжи. Он действительно не знает, потому что еще не переварил все заваренную кашу в его голове. – Правда. Это… сложно. У меня много вопросов, но…  
            - Ты с ним спал? – а вот такого Стайлз никак не ожидал услышать. Юноша давится несказанными словами, забывает свои незаконченные мысли, удивленно округляя глаза. Они никогда не разговаривали с отцом на такие интимные темы. Это нонсенс. Запрет.  
            - Ч-что? – заикается, как маленький ребенок, ибо чувствует себя именно так. Будто нашкодил, и сейчас его ждет праведная порка по оголенному заду. – С каких пор ты интересуешься моей сексуальной жизнью?  
            Стилински с удовольствием бы присел на кровати, чтобы ощущать немного больше уверенности, но это невозможно. Кажется, что всё вокруг настроено против него. Не дает сбежать или, хотя бы, тупо закрыть уши. Если только одной рукой.  
            - Я спрашиваю это только по одной причине: когда сюда войдет Питер – ты вспомнишь то, что причинит тебе боль, - голос отца повышается, заставляя машинально сощуриться, и напрячь почти каждую клеточку своего тела. Джон закрывает глаза, откидывается на спинку кресла, затем поднимает веки и смотрит в потолок. – Я не хочу повторение старого сценария. С меня хватит, Стайлз, - говорит устало, с долей грусти, - я желаю тебе счастья, но ты меня убиваешь. Вы оба меня убиваете.   
            - А Питер то здесь при чем? – блять, от этих вопросов уже начинает изрядно подташнивать. Логические цепочки рушатся, пытаясь заменить имя Дерека на Питера, но делают все только хуже. Он, вроде как, только недавно начал более-менее понимать смысл происходящего, а теперь снова черная дыра внутри и апокалипсис в голове. – Я что… с ним…  
            - Нет, Господи, нет. Ради всего святого, Стайлз, прекрати попытки понять, мы ведь договорились, - шериф садится прямо и трясет в воздухе руками, заметно выходя из себя. Разговор оказался гораздо сложнее, чем предполагался изначально. – Ты сейчас, того и глядишь, заработаешь себе новый приступ, а все, что мне нужно в данный момент, так это подготовить тебя к… возвращению. Тебе вернут память, Стайлз, вот что я пытаюсь сказать.  
            Отец резко подрывается с кресла и подходит к окну, опираясь руками на белый подоконник. Он размеренно дышит, стараясь не заработать сердечный приступ, от которого его почти каждую неделю предостерегает лечащий врач. Стайлз тоже начинает заметно нервничать, потому что не хочет такого завершения их непродолжительного разговора. Он все еще нихрена не понимает, но это вовсе не значит, что стоит в своих провалах винить единственного родного человека, которому можно безоговорочно доверять. И Стайлз доверяет ему, правда. Всей душой доверяет, хоть и не говорит об этом вслух.  
            - Что от меня требуется? – парень чуть приподнимается на одном локте, пытаясь как можно лучше видеть шерифа, и наблюдать за его состоянием. – Я сделаю всё, что скажешь.  
            - Просто расслабься и позволь Питеру сделать свое дело, - он оборачивается на сына, - а там все вернется на свои места. Он будет здесь уже очень скоро, мне лишь нужно кое-кому позвонить.  
            Дверь в палату открывается, и они оба оборачиваются на вошедшего мистера Данбара. Темнокожий мужчина приветственно кивает и вытаскивает из нагрудного кармана маленький медицинский фонарик.  
            - Как себя чувствуешь, Стайлз? – по дороге поправляет стойку с капельницей и подходит ближе, внимательно разглядывая лицо и наклоняя голову, чтобы осмотреть уши. – Как твоя голова? Препараты еще действуют?  
            - Все настолько плохо? – обеспокоенно спрашивает Стилински, ибо слабо верится в то, что нынешнее состояние – это полная заслуга лекарств.  
            - Я не буду тебя пугать, но если мы в ближайшее время не решим вопрос с процедурой возврата воспоминаний, то твои мозги просто закипят, - доктор улыбается, наверно, пытаясь выглядеть добрым, заботливым и участливым, но у него нихрена не получается. Он, скорее, похож на свихнувшегося придурка, желающего рассмотреть те самые мозги под микроскопом. – Но, как я понимаю, вы пришли к согласию?  
            - Здесь не требовалось его согласие, я все еще его отец и несу полную ответственность за принятые решения, - Джон подходит к мистеру Данбару, скрещивая руки на груди. – И единственное, в чем бы я хотел сейчас убедиться, так это в безопасности будущей процедуры. О согласии оборотня можете не беспокоиться.   
            - Две минуты терпения, месяц реабилитации на специальных препаратах, нормализующих работу мозга, и Стайлз вернется к полноценной жизни. Если можно так сказать, - мужчина чуть заминается на последнем предложении, - потому что помнить он будет абсолютно всё. Включая время после первой процедуры.   
            - Хорошо, тогда с вашего позволения, я позвоню тому, кто может привести нам Питера без лишних возражений, - отец напоследок смотрит на Стайлза и приподнимает брови. – Все в порядке?  
            - Да как сказать… - почти шепотом, - мне очень сложно выбрасывать из головы очередной десяток вопросов.   
            И это правда. Услышанный диалог начинает запускать новый рычаг, отвечающий за волнение, переживания, тревогу. Парень всячески старается оградить себя от панической атаки, которая основывается как раз на этих трех китах, и вроде пока получается, но надолго ли хватит – неизвестно. Глубокий вдох, закрывает глаза и расслабляется, насколько это вообще возможно. Не думать, главное не думать. Не сомневаться, не пытаться понять. Блять, как же сложно остановить этот беспорядочный поток мыслей. Ему явно не хватает парочки таблеток Аддералла.  
            Как же сложно запретить себе безмолвно звать в глубине сознания Дерека, хоть и не уверен до конца, стоит ли вообще это делать. Правильно ли поступает? Почему так хочет, чтобы он оказался рядом? Где вообще сейчас этот чертов оборотень?

 

 

  
_Когда Дерек смотрит на Стайлза, который стоит под проливным дождем и дрожит от холода, то хочет протереть глаза, лишь бы до конца осознать эту реальность. На нем нет обуви, одежда прилипает к телу, и даже с расстояния в несколько метров слышно, как стучат его зубы. Он ощутил его сердцебиение несколько минут назад и незамедлительно вышел на крыльцо. Волчьи инстинкты не подводят – Стайлз действительно перед домом. И это выбивает дух._  
_Он видит, как его человек падает на колени, улавливает сбивчивый пульс и просто, нахрен, боится потерять драгоценные секунды. Срывается как можно быстрее, подлетает в мгновение ока, задает несколько вопросов и тут же поднимает на ноги, чтобы забрать домой. Мысль о том, что нужно бы вызвать такси и отправить Стайлза обратно, совершенно не посещает голову. В первую очередь Дерек хочет удостовериться, что с ним все в порядке. Хотя, как сказать… тот факт, что он вообще пришел к нему посреди ночи – уже нихуя не нормально._  
_Стайлз переодевается в сухую одежду, которую Хейл достает из своего гардеробного шкафа, а в груди до сих пор больно от слов: «Отвернись». Он не видел Стилински два дня с того момента в участке шерифа; он обещал ему, что это их последняя встреча, но снова нарушил его, иррационально чувствуя вину за нахождение парня в своем доме. Точнее, в их доме, который все еще пахнет вишневым мылом. Дерек прикрывает глаза, вдыхает полной грудью такой сладкий, бесконечно любимый запах, от которого отрубается адекватное сознание. Волк внутри тихо поскуливает, намекая ему: «Вот он, наш человек, возьми же его, обними, согрей, защити». Только Стайлз не просит, а Дерек не может делать только то, что хочется. Больше не может. Всё, что остается – это испытывать море эмоций, начиная от жалости к себе, заканчивая постыдным возбуждением. Он просто не в состоянии побороть гиену, засевшую в мозгах. Огненную гиену, которая готова быть эгоистичной тварью, но взять свое._  
  
_Когда Стайлз подрывается с дивана, говоря эти смертельные слова: «Я скучаю по тебе; я хочу поцеловать, но не знаю, почему», оборотень проигрывает. Проигрывает с разрывным счетом той самой гиене в своей голове. Поднимается с дивана и делает то, о чем потом будет жалеть каждую минуту. Целует Стайлза, испытывает эйфорию, обжигающий эгоизм и отвращение к самому себе. Потому, что этот поцелуй настолько необходим, что пальцы дрожат. Стайлз так сильно необходим Дереку, что в пору намыливать веревку. Это как зависимость. Хуже наркоты. Стайлз гораздо хуже героинового прихода. От того хотя бы есть кайф – от Стайлза сразу потеря сознания и новая порция чувства вины._  
_Дерек целует его и тихо стонет, когда тот отвечает: сначала осторожно, потом осознанно и вполне уверенно. Дерек целует его и сравнивает себя с куском дерьма. Подхватывает под ягодицы, несет в спальню, раздевает и проникает внутрь: медленно, растягивая удовольствие. Снова целует, выравнивает ритм, трахает его так, как он всегда любил, а перед глазами призрачный аконитовый ошейник, который Дерек обещает одеть на себя, как только проснется следующим утром. За то, что воспользовался, за то, что такая последняя козлина._  
_А сейчас…_  
_Старается наслаждаться, хоть и сложно. Старается смотреть в потемневшую радужку невероятно бездонных глаз, и не проклинать себя с каждым новым толчком. Старается сделать приятно своему человеку, дать ему разрядку, сделать так, чтобы оргазм был самым крышесносным из всех на его памяти, следом испытывая кислое отвращение к собственным желаниям, к потребностям. Потребностям в Стайлзе._  
  
_Когда Дерек запускает свои когти в шею Стилински, чтобы вытащить из него мучащие воспоминания, то всячески старается не обратиться от увиденных картин, но терпит неудачу. Он видит Питера, хоть по документам, воспоминания могут принадлежать только Эннису. После процедуры такое иногда случается: обрывки памяти оборотня присоединяются к отделам памяти пациента. Редко, но случается. Поэтому услышать из уст Стайлза имя своего дяди, было, мягко говоря, необъяснимо. Хотя не совсем удивительно. Наверно, именно поэтому он согласился на сомнительную просьбу юноши, умоляющего вытащить из него воспоминания ненавистного чужака. Ну еще и потому, что Стайлз вновь пытался уйти, а второй раз переносить это ненамного легче первого._  
_Дерек видит то, что выбивает почву из-под ног. Перед его взором обрывки, которые растворяют сомнения, словно они были туманом. А еще после увиденного больше невозможно сдержаться. Он убирает когти, падает на четвереньки и больше не контролирует разъяренного волка внутри себя. Нет смысла. Слишком много гнева._  
  
_Когда он бежит по пустынной дороге в полу-обращенном виде, то прокручивает в голове два слова: «Питер виноват». Затем еще два слова: «Надо убить». И еще одно: «Поплатится». Решил обезопасить свой якобы вымирающий род? Ну что же, ладно. Решил подлить в парфюм Дженнифер волчьи феромоны? Ладно. Но издеваться над Стайлзом, прекрасно зная о противопоказаниях к совершенной процедуре? Нет. Доставить Стилински боль от подстроенной измены? Тоже нет. Манипулировать Дереком в самый сложный момент его жизни? Категоричное и беспрекословное нет._  
_И судьба милостива сегодня – Хейл не встречает преград на своем пути. Не то, чтобы ему могло хоть что-то помешать. И дверь в квартиру Питера поддается первому пинку. И кровь на лице дядюшки доставляет истинный кайф. Бьет сильно, без остановки, встречая слабое сопротивление только что проснувшегося оборотня. Бьет грубо, намереваясь прикончить. Царапает когтями, бросает в стену, разбивает мощным телом стеклянный журнальный стол. Дерек чувствует в душе облегчение и расплату._  
_Волк, что объединился с человеком, полностью согласен со всеми эмоциями._  
  
_А Питер был бы уже скорее мертв, чем жив, если бы не звонок мобильного телефона, который лежит в заднем кармане джинс. Хейл бы не обратил внимания, если бы мелодия не оказалась до боли знакомой – она стоит на семейство Стилински. Переводит дыхание, втягивает когти, оставляя лишь клыки, и достает звенящий аппарат, всматриваясь в яркий экран. Питер лежит на щепках разломанной двери, кряхтит от глубоких ран на спине и бедре, пытается встать, но не получается – слишком много ярости впитал в себя от обозленного племянника в виде кровоточащих ран._  
_Дерек мельком посматривает на родственника, снимая блокировку и принимая звонок, ведь если звонит шериф Стилински, когда за окном сгущается ночь, значит, дело лишь в человеке, что дорог им обоим. Такое нельзя игнорировать. Только не в этот раз. Только не после всплывших обстоятельств._  
_\- Слушаю, - быстро втягивает клыки, чтобы было удобно разговаривать, а сам наблюдает за валяющимся Питером. – В чем дело?_  
_\- Дерек… - тихий голос Джона на другом конце провода. – Нам нужен Питер. Незамедлительно. У Стайлза осталось не больше часа…_


	10. И что же ты ответишь, Стайлз?

 

      Стайлз не знает, сколько прошло времени, прежде чем Дерек Хейл появляется в его палате, держа за локоть уже знакомого человека – Питера. Глаза Стайлза округляются от удивления, потому что картина открывается ужасающая, не поддающаяся быстрому логическому осмыслению: оборотни перемазаны в крови, их одежда порвана вдоль и поперек, а на лице и животе старшего мужчины виднеются глубокие порезы. Дерек выглядит немного лучше, если сравнивать ранения между собой, только замешательства это не убавляет. А еще напрягает абсолютное безразличие отца и доктора Данбара, которые появляются в комнате следом за покалеченной парочкой. Джон, у которого стремление к справедливости и законности заложено, кажется, на генетическом уровне, просто обязан прямо сейчас задать хотя бы несколько наводящих вопросов. Но отец подозрительно молчалив. Только слишком удовлетворенно поджимает губы, словно сдерживая улыбку на все лицо, и косо поглядывает на Питера, осматривая того с ног до головы. Неужели, по мнению большинства собравшихся в палате, это входит в понятие нормы? Вот уж хрен.  
      – Какого, мать вашу, черта здесь происходит? – не выдерживает Стайлз и пытается приподняться на локтях, но ему мешают капельница и медленно возвращающаяся головная боль. – Пап?  
      Стилински с тяжелым вздохом падает обратно на подушку, поглаживая вспотевший лоб свободной от катетера рукой. Виски вновь начинает разламывать тупой болью, но она все еще терпима. Да и неожиданно обретенное спокойствие в груди заставляет практически забыть о дискомфорте, потому что видеть Дерека перед собой, по крайней мере, живым и почти невредимым – это уже маленький рай.   
      – Помнишь, я говорил тебе про необходимость доверия? Мне и… только мне, – серьезным голосом отвечает Джон. – Сейчас именно тот самый момент, так что мы просто введем тебе снотворное, а когда ты проснешься, все встанет на свои места и вопросов значительно поубавится. Идет?  
      – Да, я ведь обещал… – уже тише говорит юноша, а сам скользит взволнованным взглядом по окровавленной коже Дерека. – Хочу помнить тебя.  
      Три слова, обжигающее сердце раскаленными буквами. Стайлз прекрасно понимает, что после того, как он проснется, что-то в его жизни изменится. Причем кардинально, судя по наводящим и вполне откровенным вопросам отца. Изменится что-то, связанное с Дереком. А Стайлз не уверен, что хочет этих перемен. Он, кажется, хочет повторить прошедшие сутки от начала и до конца, пусть и остался тогда у Хейла не только по искренним причинам, но и пытаясь удовлетворить свое любопытство. Все равно ему не проигнорировать блаженство от проведенных часов, не обмануться словами Джона о надвигающейся моральной боли – Стайлз просто знает, что любит его. Вопреки всему. И Стайлз смирился с этими чувствами, уже давно перестав искать им объяснение или оправдание. Не все можно объяснить, не все оправдать, так же, как и глаза закрыть на очевидные факты тоже невозможно: Дерек любит его в ответ, хоть и сохраняет тайну. Точнее, сохранял, пока Стилински не пришел к выводу, что тайна переплетается с его именем и прошлым толстыми ветвями многовекового дерева. Такими толстыми, мощными, что не разорвать, не выпилить, не сжечь. Они просто связаны друг с другом, но не только секретами – еще и чувствами. От этого тоже никуда не деться.  
      Смотря сейчас на Дерека и ожидая финального броска, Стайлз очень хочет помнить. Пусть будет больно, невыносимо и отвратительно, но память дороже. Что-то ёкает под ребрами, словно дежа вю, но с обратной реакцией. Словно раньше он произносил эти слова, только наоборот. Словно, он хотел забыть Дерека и говорил это вслух, откровенно для всех, для самого себя. Стайлз вроде как понимает, что натворил какую-то глупость, но не в силах понять какую именно – это самое понимание ускользает от него, а мысли укладываются в несколько молчаливых минут, что заполняют тишину палаты. Кажется, Стайлз когда-то давно хотел забыть Дерека Хейла, но нет полного убеждения в правильности выводов.  
      – Пора начинать, на счету каждая минута. Приступ может начаться в любой момент. Дерек, – врач обращается к оборотню, указывая рукой на Стайлза, - подведи, пожалуйста, мистера Хейла к его пациенту. Я введу снотворное, и мы начнем процедуру уже спустя минуту.  
      Питер дергается, пытаясь вырваться из принудительного капкана, но выглядит сильно уж побитым и бессильным к полноценному сопротивлению. Стайлз тоже машинально вошкается на больничной койке, начиная заметно нервничать. Он, конечно, обещал отцу покорность и смирение, но это вовсе не значит, что беспокойство на этом исчерпывается. Нет, скорее увеличивается в геометрической прогрессии, умножаясь каждый раз на само себя, показательно наплевав на доверие к Джону и его выбору.   
      – Больно будет? – от жалостливого тона Стилински сам чуть ли не смеется, поглядывая на шприц в руке доктора Данбара. Господи, ему на самом деле сейчас не помешало бы напутствие матери, которая нежным шепотом говорит, что всё будет хорошо. И похуй, что ему двадцать два.  
      – Я введу лекарство в катетер на твоей руке, а проснешься ты через пару часов с обычным головокружением. Не стоит переживать, – мужчина постепенно вводит раствор в прозрачную трубочку, а Стилински тем временем снова смотрит на Дерека.   
      Не на отца.  
      Не на Питера, который сейчас будет вытворять какую-то хрень с его головой и воспоминаниями.  
      Стайлз смотрит на Дерека, который сосредотачивается только на шоколадно-медовых глазах перед ним. А еще оборотень крепче сжимает хватку на чужой руке, пресекая любую попытку к побегу. К слову говоря, шериф тоже держит ладонь на кобуре с оружием, заряженным аконитовыми пулями. Питер явно попался в ловушку, только какова его вина Стайлз до сих пор не знает, хотя, видимо, это теперь всего лишь вопрос времени.   
      – Стайлз? – слышит низкий голос, когда рассудок начинает постепенно растворяться в окружающем мраке. Комната с голубыми стенами растекается плавными линиями, очертания фигур соединяются в одно целое, но юноша узнает этот голос. – Стайлз, детка? Всё будет хорошо. Я обещаю.  
      Это не мама, но слова Дерека дарят умиротворение. Он закрывает глаза или просто реальность темнеет – не разобрать, а перед глазами виднеется желтоватый свет с яркими бликами ослепляющих вспышек.   
      «Всё будет хорошо», – теперь произносит женский голос. Клаудия словно гладит его теплой ладонью по волосам, опуская ее ниже, к затылку. Возможно, это тепло вполне настоящее, только ладонь принадлежит не маме. Слишком натуральными кажутся ощущения.  
      «Доверяй ему», – дает последнее напутствие и резко исчезает из ментального пространства его не совсем здоровой головы.  
      Стайлз доверяет. Уплывает глубоко внутрь своего мира, чувствуя легкость и свободу. Чувствуя, что постепенно обретает то, что когда-то потерял.  
  
      Когда сознание постепенно возвращается в черепную коробку, мысли уже имеют привычный, логический строй. Стилински еще не успевает окончательно проснуться, а уже слышит неподалеку от себя взволнованное дыхание, и почему-то он искренне уверен, что оно принадлежит Джону. Поднимает веки, часто моргает и улавливает рассвет за окнами палаты. Редкие облака на небе окрашиваются в соломенный цвет благодаря восходящему солнцу, и Стайлз прекрасно осознает, что проспал всего лишь несколько часов, как и обещал врач. А еще он осознает, что внутри нет привычной пустоты, как и лишних вопросов. Он поворачивает голову влево, чтобы хриплым голосом сказать заботливому отцу о своем почти нормальном самочувствии, но рядом с ним совершенно иной человек – тот самый, что умеет прожигать кристальными глазами насквозь. Затрагивает самую душу, играет на ее струнах свою заученную мелодию, оглушая сердце приятной музыкой. Дерек смотрит на него взволнованно, не отрываясь, не произнося и слова, будто ожидает приговора, контрольного выстрела в голову.  
      Но Стайлз не хочет стрелять. Или не в состоянии.  
      От боли, что заполняет грудную клетку, просто не остается силы для того, чтобы поднять в руке призрачный пистолет.  
      Стилински помнит всё: до последней минуты, до последнего вдоха в кислородной маске, до последнего взмаха ресниц, улавливая исчезающие силуэты. Помнит Дженнифер и как уходил из дома с одной лишь сумкой в руках, а затем как последовал внутреннему голосу и пришел к Питеру за сомнительной помощью. Помнит, как мучился от вопросов, разрывающих его отсутствием ответов; как всячески пытался понять, откуда же в его трепещущем органе, перегоняющем кровь по венам, имеется столько невообразимых чувств к абсолютно незнакомому мужчине. Помнит свое пробуждение на остановке, Джексона и его поцелуй. А еще драку возле офиса, полицейский участок и…  
      И помнит ночь, проведенную с оборотнем в одной постели. Все прикосновения, поцелуи, шепот, движения такт в такт. Помнит, как Дерек говорил ему, что любит до смертельной безысходности, а потом закрывал глаза, будто молча проклиная себя за сказанные слова. Стоит проклинать. Определенно стоит. Потому что говорить это, ритмично трахая беспамятного Стайлза – достойно проклятия. Или аконитового ошейника.   
      – Как ты себя чувствуешь? – Дерек чуть привстает с больничного кресла, но потом передумывает и принимает прежнюю позу, упираясь локтями в колени.   
      Стайлз облизывает губы, выискивая глазами поддержку, но ее нет. Куда, мать вашу, все подевались?  
      – Где отец? – короткий вопрос в полголоса; он говорил бы громче, но горло пересохло так сильно, что готово вот-вот потрескаться. – Он здесь?  
      – Да... – Хейл, кажется, вообще удивлен, что с ним заговорили. – Да, он здесь. Вышел за кофе несколько минут назад, я просто его подменяю. Ты… помнишь меня?  
      – Еще не решил: к сожалению или к счастью, – честно отвечает Стайлз, ибо на самом деле не совсем понимает, как вести себя теперь. Когда он знает не только прошлое с Дереком, но и настоящее без него. – Просто позови мне отца, и можешь уходить.  
      Стилински отворачивается обратно к окну, не желая более травить себя этим убийственно-виноватым взглядом. Он видит, что Дерек чувствует и признает свою вину, но легче от этого не становится. Как и от чувств, которые никуда не делись – они прикипели к нему изнутри, врослись глубоко под кожу, крепко окрутили ребра и душу. После того, что произошло с ним за этот месяц, Стайлз признает доказательство двух теорем: ему не забыть Дерека, даже после амнезии; ему не разлюбить его, даже если очень сильно захотеть. Только зря потратит силы, время, последние сбережения и здоровье отца.   
      – Джон вернется с минуты на минуту, и я обещаю, что как только он зайдет в палату меня здесь не будет, - Дерек говорит словно в пустоту, наверное, осознавая, что его совершенно не хотят слушать. – Но сначала, я должен тебе кое-что рассказать, и это крайне важно для нас обоих…  
      – Этот гребаный автомат должен мне пять баксов, – тихо говорит шериф, распахивая дверь палаты, и замирает, увидев в помещении Дерека. – Да чтоб тебя, мне и на пять минут отойти нельзя? А если он проснется? О чем ты думаешь вообще?  
      – Я уже проснулся и прекрасно себя чувствую, – Стайлз вновь поворачивает голову, а в глазах отца столько разочарования, что можно насытиться им до краев. Не такого пробуждения он, по всей видимости, желал своему сыну. – И он уже уходит.  
      Стилински еще никогда так откровенно, дрожащим голосом внутри себя, не благодарил Господа за прерванные разговоры. Он не хочет слушать Дерека, не хочет давать повод для раздумий и возможный шанс на прощение. Стайлз, черт возьми, желает бороться, оставаться сильным и послать ко всем херам эти эмоции, которые подталкивают вытянуть руку и провести ладонью по небритой щеке. Но разве его вина в том, что любовь не выставляет четких границ? И уж точно не его вина в том, что воспоминания Питера, которые до сих пор гуляют по волнам памяти, заставляют Стилински задуматься над возможными погрешностями. Нет, Стилински определенно не виноват, что проигрывает своей интуиции с разрывным счетом. Она говорит ему, что Дерек может знать факты, способные повернуть реальность в зеркальном отражении. Она говорит, что Хейл не просто так сорвался на бег, увидев то, что видел в своей голове Стайлз. Только парень совершенно не готов размышлять на эти темы, доверяясь опасному голосу: «Послушай того, кто предал», поэтому:  
      – Я сказал, что ты уходишь, – прогоняет, не глядя, чтобы сохранить себя и откинуть подальше ненужные сомнения. Так будет правильней, привычней, если все останется на прежнем уровне: Стайлз ненавидит Дерека за измену, а Дерек не пытается его в этом переубедить.   
      – Ты не дашь мне договорить? Я пытаюсь объяснить тебе, что произошло, – не унимается Хейл, поднимаясь с кресла. – Ты должен это знать.  
      – А я не хочу, – пальцы начинают дрожать от беспомощности, потому что сбежать некуда – боль заключает его в знакомый замкнутый круг, подчиняет себе. – Что, если я не хочу?  
      – А я не хочу подыхать оттого, что ты не знаешь правды о…  
      – Дерек, – перебивает его шериф.  
      – Ты ведь сказал, что хочешь помнить меня, – продолжает оборотень, невзирая на голос шерифа, – это были не просто слова, неужели не понимаешь?  
      – Я был не в себе, – быстро парирует Стилински, поджимая губы.  
      – Не в себе? – на выдохе.  
      В палате тут же чувствуется горечь, хотя Стайлз самый обычный человек. Просто эти эмоции написаны на лице Хейла четкими акварельными красками. Юноша прикусывает нижнюю губу, потому что обижать Дерека так же больно, как и помнить о его предательстве. Оказывается, противостоять самому себе гораздо сложнее, чем целому миру, обращенному против тебя. Законы выживания здесь не работают.  
      – Дерек! – на этот раз Джон громче выкрикивает его имя, хватая оборотня за локоть. – Не сейчас. Уходи.  
      – Но…   
      – Не сейчас, – грозным тоном указывает Стилински-старший, отрицательно покачивая головой. – Увидимся в суде.   
      Дерек резко вырывает руку из слабого захвата, в последний раз смотрит на Стайлза, который молча наблюдает за перепалкой, еле заметно дрожа всем телом. Просто его сейчас, практически с минуты на минуту, накроет паническая атака на двенадцать баллов по Рихтеру. Просто Стайлз очень хочет, чтобы Дерек ушел.  
      И Дерек уходит.   
      На этот раз молча.  
      Обреченно.  
      Громко хлопает дверью палаты, сотрясая стены и осколки души, которые остались внутри Стайлза, ранят своими острыми краями. С этим нужно заканчивать. С этим нужно бороться, но своими личными силами, а не услугами извне. Хватит ошибок, ему всего лишь нужно перешагнуть через черту самостоятельно, оставляя за ее пределами то, что непременно хочется взять с собой.   
      – Ты знаешь то, что он собирался мне сказать? – Стилински сощуривается, ожидая ответ Джона, который не менее обреченно усаживается в кресло, отпивая из стакана горячий кофе.  
      – Да, – кивает он, – мне было необходимо это знать для будущего процесса. Я подаю на них в суд за незаконно проведенную процедуру.  
      – Я догадался, да.  
      Стайлз усмехается, потому что исковое заявление является самым логичным объяснением запретительного приказа. Он умный мальчик, способен складывать один плюс один, особенно сейчас. И, как по велению волшебной палочки, теперь в сумме получается оправданное «два», вместо прежних непонятных цифр. У него были категорические противопоказания, о которых он знал, ведь Мелисса МакКолл ни один раз отговаривала его от закрытия воспоминаний о смерти мамы. В тот раз Стайлз послушал её, а в этот раз не стал. И чем это закончилось? Почти катастрофой.  
      – Ты можешь мне не рассказывать об этом? – звучит умоляюще. – У меня не получилось начать новую жизнь без воспоминаний о нем, и я сделал только хуже. Но, я могу попробовать снова. Сам.  
      Солнце за окном уже начинает слепить глаза, поэтому Джон откидывается на спинку кресла, прячась в тени. Он глубоко вздыхает, делает новый глоток дымящегося напитка и поправляет значок шерифа на груди. Стайлз может только догадываться о том, что сейчас творится в голове отца, какие одолевают мысли и предостережения. Если раньше он мог спокойно разложить по составляющим практически любое выражение его лица, то в этот момент процедура оказывается крайне затруднительной. И дело здесь не в том, что после снотворного слегка двоится в глазах или чуть кружится голова от восстановления памяти. Дело в том, что отец словно закрывается от него, стараясь не отображать на своем лице ни единой эмоции.   
      – Не получится, сынок, – наконец отвечает Джон, убирая пластиковый стаканчик на прикроватную тумбочку.  
      – Не получится молчать? – Стайлз не совсем понимает услышанный ответ.  
      – Видишь ли, когда ты узнаешь, что между вами произошло, у тебя вряд ли получится начать все заново, – он растирает ладонями лицо, шумно выдыхает и отводит в сторону взгляд. – Господи, как же у вас всё сложно, ребята. Я бы так не смог.  
      В палате повисает молчание, но оно легкое и невесомое. Стайлз наблюдает за отцом, пытаясь уловить внутри себя отклик на его слова, и понимает, что не ощущает страха или любопытства. Он вообще ничего не ощущает, устал. Хочет спокойствия, быть может, простого человеческого счастья: без переживаний, слез, боли; без нескончаемой борьбы чувств и разума. Шериф, наверно, хочет для него того же самого, просто не знает, как сказать несколько важных вещей, что перекинут чашу весов на противоположный уровень. Или знает, но не хочет брать на себя ответственность, поэтому и предоставит эту возможность Дереку, но только не сейчас. В общем, как бы Стайлз не отбрыкивался от неминуемого – ему все равно суждено произойти. Только какой итог ожидает его на выходе, стоит лишь догадываться. Именно поэтому Стайлз вообще не желает знать, о чем идет речь.  
      – Я приглашу мистера Данбара, – отец поднимается, вновь берет свой стакан с почти остывшим кофе и опустошает его двумя глотками. Волнуется, только пытается скрыть. – Если все в порядке, то заберем рецепты на лекарства, сдадим парочку анализов и поедем домой. И ты уж прости, но это будет наш дом, а не твоя квартира.   
      – Как скажешь, – тихо отвечает и смотрит в потолок. Спорить нет никакого смысла. Да и оставаться одному сейчас тоже нельзя – нужно разговаривать, разговаривать, чтобы тупо не сдохнуть от собственных мыслей.   
      Он снова помнит про измену.  
      Он снова хочет про нее забыть.  
      Жаль, что способов больше нет.  
      И в какой-то степени очень жаль, что вернулся прежний Стайлз, который обладает воспоминаниями, способными свести с ума. Несмотря на то, что они непременная часть тебя, им нет дела то твоего душевного равновесия. Если понадобится – придут из глубины сознания и произведут контрольный удар, повторяя его каждый раз, когда только вздумается. Нужно всего лишь научиться жить вместе с ними, достойно отвечая на очередную атаку. И Стайлз научится, не важно, какие еще сюрпризы для него приберегла судьба.  


 

  
  
      Родительский дом встречает знакомым запахом, который дарит то самое умиротворение, необходимое в данный момент. Стайлз проходит на кухню, выглядывает в окно, наблюдая, как уезжает прочь патрульная машина отца. Джон направляется в квартиру, снятую сыном для отдельного проживания, чтобы забрать некоторые вещи и жизненно важную аппаратуру. Стилински очень соскучился по фотографиям, альбомам и редактированию недавно отснятого материала – со всеми происшествиями любимая работа как-то автоматически отошла на второй план. У него еще куча невыполненных заказов для «Бикон Пост», поэтому он точно знает, чем будет заниматься эти два дня до судебного заседания.   
_По дороге из госпиталя отец поведал ему короткий пересказ своего сотрудничества с одним из самых успешных адвокатов Бикон Хиллз, мистером Уиттмором. Стайлз не нуждался в дополнительных объяснениях, потому что теперь пазл складывался крайне легко. Воспоминания, соединившиеся воедино, выдавали четкую картину произошедшего за последнее время дерьма. И если прежний Стайлз видел в этом дерьме странности, то нынешний улавливал расплату за совершенный поступок. Глупый, необдуманный, ставящий под угрозу собственную жизнь. Джон рассказал ему, как уговаривал друзей врать, во благо, конечно, но все же. Рассказал, как добился для Дерека запретительного приказа, чтобы Стайлз мог начать все сначала, но осложнения были сильнее всеобщих желаний. А вот здесь уже начинался сценарий обиды и нравоучений: зачем пошел к Питеру, если знал о противопоказаниях? Почему решил довериться такому темному недочеловеку, способному воткнуть нож в спину и провернуть по часовой стрелке? Ведь можно было прийти к отцу, спросить совета, попросить помощи. Можно было сказать, что хочет уехать, сбежать, уплыть за край горизонта, лишь бы не в одном городе с Дереком, и отец бы понял. Более того, отец бы последовал за ним, стоило только попросить. Но Стайлз не попросил, а сделал то, чего зарекался не делать после последнего разговора с Мелиссой. Стилински знал, прекрасно знал об опасности, но все равно ступил в пропасть, чтобы затем удариться об острые камни._  
_Стайлз молчал почти всю дорогу, рассматривая мелькающие дома и деревья за окном патрульной машины. Он прекрасно понимал отца, он с ним соглашался, буквально с каждым его словом, но ужасная мысль крутилась в его голове: «верните меня назад, и я нажму на кнопку повтора». Быть может, удача и чудо не отвернулись бы от него и все вышло так, как задумывалось. Плохие мысли, очень плохие, только никуда не деться от них – прилипли, словно приклеенные. За подобные размышления было стыдно, как и за чувства, в которых можно было утонуть прямо сейчас. Вот откроешь дверь, и тебя захлестнет мощная волна из эмоций. Таких сильных, насыщенных, с концентрацией в тысячу единиц из ста возможных. Стайлзу стыдно за то, что после всего случившегося, он все еще любил Дерека. Сильно, до дрожи, до ненависти._  
_Гребаная любовь как невыполнимая миссия отмены. Не скрыться, не победить, не вытравить. Гребаный Дерек, который засел так глубоко, что не выжечь даже серной кислотой._  
_Слушая краем уха наставления отца о будущем судебном процессе, которого получилось добиться в кратчайшие сроки, Стайлз осознавал для себя простую и неоспоримую истину: Дерек будет преследовать его всюду. Никакой теории пар и прочей бурды о родственных душах. Просто Стайлз любил его, даже причиняя себе тем самым боль. Как душевный мазохизм, только вполне осознанный и желанный. Как идиотизм, только вполне оправданный. Наверное, Стайлз будет любить Дерека даже во вред себе, как наказание за все совершенные и лишь предстоящие грехи. И вроде теперь должно прийти смирение, но нет его. Не заслужил._  
      Стилински задергивает шторку на кухонном окне, потому что полуденное солнце жарит беспощадно, проникая сквозь прозрачное стекло прямо в душное помещение квартиры. Он медленно шагает в гостиную, включает старенький кондиционер и плюхается на диван, откидывая голову назад и молча поглядывая в потолок. Видит разводы пятен от зеленой липучки, которую закинул туда, когда ему было около тринадцати лет или чуть больше. Точно, когда-то Стайлз обещал отцу побелить потолок.  
      Снова вспоминает о Дереке.  
      Поворачивает голову влево, слушает тишину, соглашаясь с ее траурной речью, и видит на полочке старые мамины книги. На них скопилась пыль и много памятных моментов. Да, нужно бы навести чистоту, сделать генеральную уборку, перестановку и…  
      И снова вспоминает о Дереке.  
      Блять.  
      Почему все вокруг приводит его к одной отправной точке? Почему собственный тупорылый мозг заставляет думать о той проведенной вместе ночи, учащая сердечный ритм? Зачем ему вернули память до мельчайшей крупицы? До взгляда ледяных зеленых глаз, до грубоватой кожи на пальцах, до каждой ноты услышанного стона? Нечестно. Несправедливо. Стайлз хочет помнить только моменты до процедуры, а не после. Господи, ему тошно от того, что он не отказался бы помнить только измену и ничего больше, ведь кажется, что это предательство вспоминать гораздо легче своего утерянного прошлого. Стилински не знает, как закрыться, куда спрятаться, как далеко сбежать. Не знает, потому что это невозможно. Нужно хотя бы отвлечься, найти что-то, способное увести мысли в другую, более безопасную сторону. Найти что-то противоположное, что-то…  
      – Джексон, –он говорит это вслух, припоминая их не очень радужное расставание в участке, достает мобильный телефон из кармана джинсов и выискивает в контактах его имя.   
      Гудок, второй, третий. Стайлз вообще сомневается, что ему ответят. Уиттмор просто-напросто не обязан отвечать после всего, что вытерпел. После драки, после просьб о поцелуе, направленных не к нему. После разбитых чувств. Быть может, Стайлз должен извиниться вместо Дерека, и это та самая причина, которой парень оправдывает свой неожиданный порыв.  
      «Зачем ты мне звонишь? – грубый вопрос на другом конце провода».  
      – Эм-м-м, и тебе привет, – неуверенно отвечает Стилински, облизывая губы. Дубль один: отвлечься не получается. – Хотел узнать, как твои дела, ну там, здоровье?  
      Стайлз морщится, понимая, что несет полную чушь, но ничего не может с собой поделать. Экстренные меры по выкидыванию Дерека Хейла из головы нихрена не работают.  
      «Хреновые шуточки, Стилински, – по-прежнему грубый разговор. – Что-то еще? У меня кофе остывает».  
      – Извини, – одно слово, которое отражает всю суть их отношений.   
      «За что? За сломанный нос, челюсть и порванную мочку уха? – усмехается Джексон. – О’кей, извиняю. Все?»  
      Стайлз должен ответить «Да», потому что говорить больше не о чем. Дубль два: отвлечься до сих пор не получается, потому что думая о Уиттморе, Стилински автоматически возвращается воспоминаниями к Дереку, методично избивающего ни в чем не повинного парня. Провал.  
      – Мне правда жаль, я не думал, что так выйдет и… - Стайлз мешкает, пытаясь скинуть с плеч тяжелый груз вины. – Я вернул себе воспоминания и знаешь, мне не противен тот поцелуй.  
      Зачем?  
      Зачем он говорит эту глупость? Думает, что подобные слова помогут с поставленной задачей? Нет. Не помогают, а лишь усиливают вину, но теперь перед Дереком. Смешно. Просто, блять, смешно перед самим собой за идиотизм.   
      «Стайлз, я не буду больше встревать между тобой и Дереком, полагаю, что на этом стоит прекратить. Достаточно, – Уиттмор как-то слишком громко вздыхает в трубку, оставляя на сердце Стилински невидимый слой пыли с пеплом».  
      – Понимаю, я всего лишь хотел…  
      «Прощай, Стайлз, – короткие гудки отзываются монотонным ритмом в барабанной перепонке».  
      Юноша убирает трубку от уха, смотря на экран мобильного телефона и находясь в бешенстве от одной лишь фразы: «Прощай». Почему с ним все прощаются? Сначала Дерек в полицейском участке, теперь Джексон. Что за карма черного цвета преследует его с тех самых пор, как Хейл решил признаться в своей измене? Это оборотня должна наказывать судьба, а не Стайлза. Оборотня! Гребаный закон второй пощечины: если получил первую, обязательно ожидай следующую, может по другой щеке, а может и по этой же.  
      Звонок в дверь разносится трелью по дому, и Стайлз резко приходит в себя, взъерошивая волосы на голове. Точно, да, нужно бы сходить в душ. Быстро направляется в прихожую, шаркая домашними тапочками по полу и поправляя чуть задравшуюся футболку. Не спрашивая открывает и пытается удивиться незваным гостям, но лишь приподнимает брови, осматривая с головы до ног по очереди каждого из них. Скотт и Лидия синхронно поджимают губы, словно тренировались этому ни один раз, а потом переглядываются, не зная, как реагировать на молчаливое приветствие.   
      – Впустишь? – не выдерживает рыжеволосая девушка, переминаясь с ноги на ногу.  
      – Вас отец прислал? – ехидный вопрос, отходя в сторону и позволяя войти. – Потому что если это так, то могу сказать с полной уверенностью – мне не нужны няньки. Серьезно. Я не такой идиот, чтобы совершать глупости.  
      – Он просто сказал нам, что тебя выписали, а мы решили проведать, – Лидия пожимает плечами, снимая туфли на высокой шпильке и надевая тапочки с ушками зайца. – Ты злишься на нас?  
      – Лидс! – выкрикивает Скотт, пока тоже избавляется от кед. – Мы не за этим пришли.  
      – А для чего же тогда? – Стайлз не оглядывается, проходя на кухню и включая чайник. – Разве вы не хотите узнать, ненавижу ли я вас за вынужденное вранье?  
      Открывает верхний шкафчик, достает три стакана с изображениями супергероев, пока Скотт и Лидия присаживаются за обеденный стол. Чайник практически закипел, а Стайлз практически довел своих друзей до холодной дрожи в онемевших пальцах. Он не делает это нарочно, ведь поведение продиктовали им обстоятельства, ну и Джон приложил свою отцовскую руку. Просто Стайлз немного устал, у него кружится голова, а еще ему нужно принять душ и выпить гору таблеток, а потом глотать их на протяжении нескольких месяцев. Стилински не злится на них, он злится на себя.   
      – А ты ненавидишь? – осторожно спрашивает Скотт, нервно постукивая пальцами по деревянному столу. – Слушай, мы были вынуждены…  
      – Скотт, – он слишком резко поворачивается к МакКоллу, снося со столешницы свой любимый стакан с Капитаном Америка. – Блять, - выругивается громко и четко, – я ждал его доставку два гребаных месяца!  
      Лидия чуть привстает со стула, разглядывая осколки на кафельном полу и досадно поджимая губы. Кажется, ее вообще не тревожит этот разговор, просто она уверена, что его необходимо начать и как можно быстрее закончить, чтобы расставить все по своим местам. Стайлз более чем уверен, что его догадки верны, ибо Лидия Мартин для него, как перевернутый лист прочитанной книжной страницы – читать сложно, но смысл улавливается.   
      – Знаешь, за что я буду действительно ненавидеть тебя, чувак? – сощуривается Стайлз, скрещивая руки на груди. – За то, что ты посмел допустить мысль о подобной реакции на ложь, к которой я же вас и подтолкнул. Неужели ты мог так подумать?  
      – Вовсе нет, – оправдывается Скотт, поднимая вверх ладони.  
      – Вовсе да, – Мартин усмехается, закидывая ногу на ногу. – Он думал, что ты перестанешь с нами общаться.   
      – Это глупо. Я уже сказал, что ваше вранье про Дерека – полностью моя вина. Закрыли на этом тему.  
      Стилински опускается на корточки, упираясь рукою в пол, пережидая небольшое головокружение, а Скотт моментально подрывается с места, чтобы подлететь к другу и убедиться в его самочувствии.  
      – Ты в порядке? Где болит? – он кладет ладонь на плечо Стайлза, пытаясь выискать физическую боль, которой по сути нет.  
      – Это просто головокружение, чувак, – качает головой, улыбаясь вполне добро. МакКолл всегда будет тем человеком, который не бросит в беде. Не предаст. – Если хочешь помочь, то достань совок и щетку в крайнем левом ящике у холодильника.  
      Скотт выполняет просьбу, собирая осколки самостоятельно, не давая Стайлзу даже прикоснуться к острым краям разбитого стакана. Стилински хочет рассмеяться от такой чрезмерной заботы, но понимает, что как раз этой самой заботы сейчас очень не хватает. И друзей. Стайлзу просто жизненно необходимы друзья.   
      А еще ему необходим Дерек, который не спешит покидать мысли, но это уже совсем другая история.  
      – Мне нужно в душ, –Стилински поднимается, помогает Скотту выбросить мусор и забирает из его рук совок и щетку, убирая их на положенное место. – Дождетесь?   
      Вопрос, похожий на мольбу.  
      – Мы будем здесь столько, сколько пожелаешь, – Лидия улыбается, показывая ослепительные ямочки на румяных щеках. От этого вида у Стайлза теплеет в груди, словно кто-то нежно накрывает замерзшее тело мягким пуховым одеялом. – Иди, а я пока налью нам чай.  
      Юноша кивает несколько раз, словно соглашаясь и с ней, и с собственными мыслями. Выходит из кухни, оставляя Скотта и Лидию за хозяев, а сам поднимается на второй этаж, в свою комнату, чтобы захватить чистую одежду и полотенце. Он чувствует себя как никогда грязным. Ему хочется шоркать свою кожу до красных разводов, потому что все случившееся с ним за последний месяц, осело на поверхности как металлическая свинцовая пыль. Отравляющая, жгучая, до жути неприятная.   
      Два дня. Нужно вытерпеть всего два дня, а потом решится вопрос жизни и смерти его души. Осталось дождаться судебного процесса, чтобы просто поддержать решение отца, хоть Стайлз и сам виноват в таком повороте событий, и потом всё закончится.  
      Стайлз уедет. Далеко. За несколько штатов от Калифорнии, чтобы попробовать начать все сначала, и Джон должен согласиться, ведь сам подкинул сыну эту правильную мысль. Только добавил в конце мучительную фразу: «Тебе будет очень сложно принять решение после суда». И была бы его воля, Стайлз вообще не пошел туда в надежде уберечь себя от очередного удара, о котором не имеет и малейшего понятия. Просто отец решил, что смотритель, который будет следить за оборотнем на предмет лжи, не оставит поводов для сомнений.  
      Стилински-старший решил, что Дерек будет именно тем, кто расскажет правду его сыну.  


 

  
  
      Раньше Стайлз не подозревал, что время может ускоряться по собственному желанию. Сначала он мечтал растянуть минуты на вечность, чтобы продлить состояние фальшивого спокойствия, затем уговаривал секунды течь быстрее, выливаясь в минуты, часы, а следом в сутки. И время словно подчинялось, словно работало по плану: «Да, мой господин». Всё это, конечно, сила внушения и не более того, но на мгновение казалось, что магия существует и Стайлз является её неотъемлемой частью.   
      Сейчас оно начинает играть с ним заново, обманывая, заискивая, ведь совесть для времени не имеет понятия. Как и чувство стыда за нечестные ходы. Вот, например, сейчас бы ему впору ускорить бег, чтобы мучения прекратились, но вместо этого стрелки настенных часов будто застыли на месте. Стайлз смотрит на них уже в сто первый раз, лишь бы не смотреть на Дерека, сидящего перед ним на стуле для свидетельских показаний. Он чувствует на себя взгляд прозрачных изумрудных глаз, ощущает буквально всем телом их согревающее тепло. Хейл не говорит с ним словами – запрещено. Оборотень говорит с ним взглядами, которые могут сказать гораздо больше. За месяцы их отношений, Стайлз умеет распознавать каждый такой взгляд, интерпретируя его по-своему, но без сомнений правильно. Тот, который направлен на него прямо сейчас, говорит о тоске, а еще в нем любовь. Много любви. И это больно бьет под дых, поэтому Стилински отворачивается и пытается, всячески пытается смотреть на часы, висящие над головой судьи.   
      Они находятся в зале суда уже почти полчаса, а процесс начинает набирать обороты только сейчас. Вокруг много лавочек, куча присяжных, которые, кстати, по старым законам большинства штатов, должны быть оборотнями, как и смотритель, вычисляющий откровенную ложь свидетелей и подсудимых. Так проще выносить приговоры, если многое основывается на интуитивных чувствах и способностях выявить лжеца еще на начальном этапе заседания. Стайлзу, правда, от этого не становится легче, потому что, зная Питера Хейла, можно смело предположить о его способности контролировать биение своего сердца. Здесь приходят на помощь только факты и хороший адвокат. Мистер Уиттмор, по счастливому стечению обстоятельств, именно таковым и является.   
      – Дерек Хейл, более известный как вице-президент компании «Амнезия» и бывший любовник мистера Стилински, предъявил защите несколько фактов, доказывающих корыстные намерения своего родственника, Питера Хейла, в отношении вышеупомянутого потерпевшего, – адвокат подходит ближе к присяжным, сцепляя пальцы в замок за своей спиной. – На основании этих самых фактов я смею задать несколько уточняющих вопросов, на которые советовал бы обратить внимание.  
      Уиттмор оборачивается на Дерека, а у Стайлза моментально скручивает кишки от волнения. До этого показания давал шериф, рассказывая обо всем со своей стороны, и не давая Питеру буквально никакого шанса на благополучный исход. Хейл, между тем, восседал на обычном стуле слева от Стилински, словно на божественном троне, в окружении не менее известного адвоката, приехавшего из Нью-Йорка представлять интересы компании. Оборотень смотрел в сторону соседнего стола с надменностью в холодном взгляде голубых глаз, намекая на свою власть и безоговорочную победу. Только Стайлз видел в этом скорее обреченность, нежели уверенность, ибо практически всё складывалось против Питера: начиная от фактов, заканчивая родным племянником. Просто Хейл не умеет признавать поражение, для него это в новинку.  
      – Дерек, могли бы вы повторить всё то, что рассказали шерифу Стилински после проведения процедуры возврата воспоминаний его сыну? – адвокат подошел ближе к стойке, положив одну руку на перекладину. – Начиная с того момента, как вы увидели воспоминания, прикрепившиеся к пациенту после контакта с оборотнем.  
      – Я видел не так уж и много, основную информацию мне уже рассказал Питер, после… - он делает небольшую паузу, – после тщательных уговоров.   
      – После физически примененной силы? – уточняет Уиттмор, поглядывая на смотрителя, следящего за ритмом сердца.  
      – Именно. После нескольких ударов в челюсть, – спокойно отвечает Хейл, а в зале слышится усмешка Питера. – Он подлил в духи Дженнифер Блейк волчьи феромоны. Я бы в любом случае не смог распознать их влияние, но на это и был расчет. Подвести меня к измене, просчитав реакцию Стайлза, и ждать, когда он придет на процедуру закрытия воспоминаний. Ему нужно было нас разлучить, якобы спасая свой вымирающий род, и он этого добился особо жестоким путем. Подложил под меня мою же секретаршу, уговорил рассказать это Стайлзу, зная, что тот не простит и для эффективности лишил воспоминаний.  
      – Но мистер Стилински пришел на процедуру добровольно, не так ли? – уточняет мужчина в строгом костюме.  
      – Добровольно, и в этом нет ничего удивительного – Стайлз очень вспыльчивый, Питеру это известно, – Дерек переводит взгляд с адвоката на медово-карие глаза, заполненные удивлением и страхом. – Он пострадал только лишь потому, что я влюбился в него и не собирался ничего менять в своей жизни. Мне жаль.  
      Свет выключается повсеместно, потому что Стайлз закрывает глаза и пытается не встречаться мысленно с панической атакой. Картина из воспоминаний всплывает, как по заказу: Питер с флаконом в руках, ехидная ухмылка, коварный план. Дерек изменил не по своей воле. О, Господи, остановите планеты, пока они не взорвались внутри и не убили ударной волной всех находящихся в зале. Дыхание рваное, сердечный ритм полетел ко всем чертям, губы дрожат, как и пальцы. Холодно. Стайлз почему-то чувствует холод, будто его с ног до головы облили жидким азотом. Ему срочно нужен воздух, и обогреватель, и дефибриллятор…  
      – Стайлз, ты как? – взволнованный вопрос отца, сидящего рядом. – Стайлз, сынок?  
      - Я в норме, сейчас вернусь, - отвечает Стайлз, постепенно уплывая в объятия паники. Он подскакивает со стула, расстегивая на ходу верхние пуговицы на клетчатой рубашке, слишком сильно отодвигает стул, ударяя его о деревянное ограждение, а затем неровными шагами направляется к дверям, придерживаясь за перила.   
      Боже, как же ему нужен воздух. Кто забрал весь кислород из его легких?   
      – Мистер Хейл! Вернитесь на свое место! – крик за спиной, но Стилински не может реагировать адекватно, краем сознания улавливая мысль, что Дерек последовал за ним. – Мистер Хейл?  
      – Десятиминутный перерыв, - еле слышное наставление судьи, когда Стилински уже почти выходит из зала заседания.   
      Коридоры кажутся невероятно узкими, устрашающими, сковывающими. Стайлз делает несколько шагов, упираясь, наконец, руками в пластиковый подоконник с множеством цветочных горшков на нем. Он старается дышать ровно, сражается с атакой своими силами, и у него получается, хоть и медленно. Позади него слышатся осторожные шаги, но оборачиваться нет смысла – догадаться о том, кто стоит неподалеку совершенно несложно.  
      – Ничего не изменится, Дерек, – пытается говорить уверенно, постепенно выравнивая дыхание. Надо же, он справляется с панической атакой самостоятельно, без чьей-либо помощи, что не может не радовать. – Думаешь, это нормально? Трахнуть меня, зная, что я нихрена не помню? Даже подстроенная измена не оправдывает твой поступок.  
      – Нет, это не нормально. Очевидно, я как был мудаком, так им и остался. Но, знаешь, что? Я ни о чем не жалею, - почти обоснованный ответ.  
      Стилински усмехается и смотрит на него через плечо. Если Дерек пытается наладить их отношения, то он выбрал неправильную тактику.  
      — Поверить не могу... – Стайлз отворачивается обратно.  
      — Я просто не знаю, как иначе, – доносится сломленный голос, режущий по старым шрамам. – Я виноват, но не способен поступать иначе, когда ты рядом. Да, это свинство, да я не прав, но это сильнее. И если можно сказать коротко все, что я сделал в ту ночь, то я просто люблю тебя, Стайлз.  
      Юноша вновь оборачивается, встречаясь со стеклянным взглядом. Он никогда не видел Дерека таким разбитым. Таким потерянным. Слабым. Где тот оборотень, что готов свернуть шею одним движением? Где альфа с металлическим стержнем внутри? Когда Дерек успел сломаться?  
      — Просто скажи мне, чтобы я уезжал, – дыхание затаивается от услышанных слов. – Стайлз, просто скажи мне уезжать из этого города, потому что я не оставлю попыток добиться тебя вновь. Прогони раз и навсегда. Я не решусь на это сам.  
      Тук-тук.   
      «Сердце, куда же ты? Вернись... ты мне еще необходимо», – все мысли в два предложения. Стилински поворачивается всем корпусом, не спеша отходить от подоконника, потому что он сейчас самая лучшая опора. Хочется сказать, что любит, что нуждается, что… прощает. Но не поворачивается язык. Наверно, осознавать свою готовность к прощению сложнее, чем представлялось изначально. Да что здесь говорить, Стайлз изначально не представлял себе вариант с прощением Дерека. Теперь понятно, о каком сложном выборе говорил отец. Понятно, почему он сказал, что не получится начать все сначала. Невозможно начать, если прежний этап не завершен.  
      Мысли сгущаются в пчелиный рой, скомкиваются в неровный шар из убеждений, сомнений, желаний. Ему бы сейчас Аддералла целый стандарт.  
      Дерек изменил, но под действием феромонов.  
      Оборотень не сделал бы этого, будь в здравом уме.  
      Хищник не предал бы своего человека, не подтолкни его к обрыву.  
      Стайлз понимает это, но боится осознавать, потому что если осознает, то до прощения останется один лишь шаг. Тот самый шаг, который и сделать хочется, и страшно. А знаете, почему страшно? Потому что предательство не забывается, даже если ему есть весомое объяснение. Стилински всегда будет опасаться повторения случившегося сценария. Еще он не совсем уверен, что сможет доверять так же, как доверял Дереку прежде.   
      Несколько сомнений разбивают выстроенную защиту.  
      – Сынок, нам нужно вернуться и продолжить слушание. Ты в порядке? – Джон выглядывает из кабинета, грозно впиваясь взглядом в широкую спину Хейла. Тот, в свою очередь, даже не дрогнул. – Решите все свои вопросы после.  
      – Нет, Стайлз, ответь мне прямо сейчас, и оставим это раз и навсегда, – Дерек убирает руки в карманы, поглядывая в пол напряженным взглядом. – Теперь тебе все известно, нет смысла тянуть. Ты хочешь, чтобы я уехал?  
      Паника возвращается. Медленно, но уверенной походкой.   
      Сомнения. Обстоятельства. Подстава. Предательство.  
      Любит. Ненавидит. Снова любит. И как же простить?  
      Пытается бороться, закрывает глаза, видя уезжающего Дерека за бесконечный край горизонта и, кажется, чувствует легкость. Обманчивую ли?  
      – Уезжай, – твердо и коротко, не открывая глаз.  
      Вот и проверит, насколько лживая показалась внезапная легкость.  
  


 

**Эпилог.**

  
  
  
      На кухне слышно, как отключается чайник, привлекая к себе внимание разбитого до глубины души оборотня. Дерек кладет обратно на кровать сложенную вдвое футболку, которую собирался положить в большой чемодан. Третий по счету. Вещей оказалось слишком много, желательно впихнуть то, что можно увезти прямо сейчас, а остальное заказать контейнерной доставкой или вовсе продать вместе с домом. Нужно вместить в три чемодана практически всю свою ранее счастливую жизнь. Звучит смешно, но это чистая правда.  
      Дерек был счастлив, когда обнимал Стайлза; когда чувствовал его дыхание на своей шее; когда мог дотронуться до кожи, усыпанной родинками, словно млечный путь осыпают звезды. Дерек был счастлив тот небольшой год, который соединял воедино две разные судьбы. Сейчас Дерек мертв. Не буквально, но все же.   
      Наверное, Стилински поступил правильно, когда сказал ему уезжать вчера из города, потому что прощение оказалось гораздо слабее обиды и ненависти. Проиграло им с пустым счетом. Дерек все равно не смог бы здесь, рядом, близко. Сдох в самом настоящем смысле этого слова. Волки преданны, хоть и совершают ошибки; волки однолюбы, хоть и могут оступиться. Люди не всегда умеют прощать и это нормально.   
      Хейл заходит в просторную кухню, открывает пакетик с малиновым чаем, который так любил Стайлз, и бросает его в керамический стакан с изображением Человека-Паука. Который тоже принадлежал Стайлзу. Наливает воду, смотря куда-то перед собой и резко выплывая из раздумий, когда на ногу попадает крутой кипяток. Он отскакивает назад, быстро ставя на место чайник и потряхивая ногой, ожидая исцеления, но мысли все равно заняты не собой, а…  
      Стайлзом.  
      Этим утром, мысли занимает только Стайлз и его уходящий силуэт из зала суда почти сутки тому назад. Еще немного Питер, которому не хватило линии защиты для оправдания, ибо всплыли не только фальшивые документы, где значилось имя Энниса, как проводящего незаконную процедуру, но и преждевременный запрос о противопоказаниях. Не говоря уже о том, что сама Дженнифер Блейк, испугавшись громкого дела, приговора и черного списка, дала разоблачающие показания против Питера Хейла, подтвердив все свои слова на детекторе лжи. Оборотень, разволновавшись от некоторых не просчитанных ходов, сам запоролся перед смотрителем, учуявшим откровенную ложь. Как итог: аконитовый ошейник и тюремное заключение в учреждении специального назначения для оборотней.  
      Дерек не скучает по дяде – он скучает по Стайлзу, которого этот дядя у него посмел отобрать. Получается, что выполнил задуманное, даже сев за решетку. Печально, но есть и такие везения. Что теперь будет с компанией, Хейл не имеет никакого понятия. Так же, как и не имеет понятия, что будет с его дальнейшей жизнью. И снова в голове возникает имя из шести букв. Каждая гребаная мысль возвращает его к Стайлзу. И так будет всегда. Волки не забывают.  
      Чай безнадежно испорчен, ожог на ноге практически не чувствуется, а внутри опустошение, сравнимое с потерянными галактиками. Когда их съедает черная дыра, и они где-то существуют, но лишь как часть бесконечной и мерцающей тьмы. Говорят, когда волки слепнут – темнота их убивает. Вот и придется проверить на себе эту распространенную теорию существования зверей.   
      Пора вновь собирать вещи.  
      Пора уже поставить точку, которую выбрал Стилински в качестве расплаты за совершенную измену. Пусть и не по своей воле – это не значит, что ее не было.  
      Оборотень делает глубокий вдох, замечая, как больно становится дышать, и оглядывает кухню. Этот дом стал родным, стал частью чего-то большего, нежели просто двух человек. Стал убежищем и прикрытием. А теперь его придется оставить только из-за одной допущенной ошибки. Жаль.  
      «Охуенный счастливчик, – хочется сказать вслух, но говорит про себя».  
      Выходит из кухни, забывая вытереть небольшую лужицу возле гарнитура, останавливаясь возле входа в гостиную комнату. А все потому, что в замочной скважине слышится поворот ключа. Дверь распахивается через несколько очень долгих секунд, и Дерек прекращает выполнять жизненно важную дыхательную функцию. Стилински растрепанный, с уставшим, явно не выспавшимся взглядом, стоит перед ним в полном молчании, а затем делает неуверенный шаг внутрь и закрывает себе возможные пути отхода. Хейл чувствует его дрожь, волнение, нотки сомнения и тоску – кислую, отравляющую. Он снова не скрывает от него свои эмоции, будто пытаясь ими ответить на кучу незаданных вопросов. Например, почему пришел? Потому, что скучаю. Уверен ли в своем поступке? Нет, не уверен. Можешь ли меня простить? Стоит попробовать.  
      Или это всего лишь догадки одинокого волка?  
      – Ты вернулся за книгами, – хотел спросить, но получилось утверждение, ибо логичность фразы просто металлическая. Нет иной причины, по которой Стайлз мог бы вернуться обратно в дом. – Они на книжной полке, там же, где лежали до этого.  
      В горле пересыхает от безысходности, от мучительной близости: протяни руку и дотронься до гладко выбитой щеки; проведи пальцем по нижней губе, прочерчивая идеальный контур. Стайлз так близко, но настолько далеко, как до Сатурна автостопом.   
      – Обманчивая, – шепчет Стайлз и опирается спиной на входную дверь, тут же стекая по ней желейной массой прямо на пол.   
      – Что ты имеешь в виду? – Дерек действительно не совсем понимает услышанного.  
      Он по-прежнему стоит на месте, как вкопанный, боясь пошевелиться.  
      А вдруг, это всего лишь мираж? Вдруг он сделает шаг, и Стайлз исчезнет, испарится? Нет, лучше он будет стоять, наблюдая за Стилински, нервно перебирающим пальцы на своих руках.   
      – Легкость обманчива, понимаешь? – парень смотрит на Дерека снизу вверх непередаваемо красивыми глазами, которые хочется помнить на протяжении вечности. Любой: счастливой или не очень. – Думал, что если уедешь, то мне станет легче, но… – усмехается и отворачивается, будто стесняясь сказанных слов, – не стало, чувак. Ни капельки. Абсолютный провал в защитной системе.   
      – Стайлз…  
      Делает шаг и останавливается, вспоминая догадки о миражах. Поэтому просто присаживается неподалеку, буквально в двух метрах, опираясь правым плечом о стену. Хейл даже не задумывается, как сейчас выглядит со стороны, обращая все свое внимание на любимого до одури человека.  
      – Я бы никогда не поступил с тобой так, будучи в своем уме, – не оправдывается, а просто говорит стопроцентные факты. – Никогда, Стайлз.   
      – Я знаю, – Стилински по-прежнему смотрит не на него, а куда-то в пустоту коридора. – Я не спал почти сутки, и даже аддералл не успокоил этот хаос в голове. Мне оказалось достаточно представить, что тебя нет в этом городе – и всё. Только представить, Дерек, и ничего больше, – снова усмешка, болезненная. – Я теперь не могу злиться на тебя так, как злился раньше. Отец был прав.  
      – И ты этому не рад, – вывод, который убивает остатки души. Хватит, пожалуйста, с волка достаточно. – Мне жаль.  
      – Я тут погуглил все о волчьих феромонах, - Стилински поджимает колени, обнимая их руками. – Там пишут, что вы практически ничего не помните из происходящего, когда одурманены белым аконитом. Это так?   
      – Даже урывками. Всё, что я помню – это начало банкета и следующее утро.   
      – Это хорошо, когда нечего вспоминать… – Дерек все никак не может понять, к чему он ведет: толи хочет попрощаться окончательно, толи дать ему шанс. От последней мысли сердце оттаяло, капая на внутренности ледяной влагой. – По крайней мере, я буду знать, что тебе не о чем задумываться или, например, припоминать, какая она в постели.   
      Хейлу остается только молчать, дабы не спугнуть такой хрупкий момент откровения. А потом ему остается только затаить дыхание, потому что Стайлз подползает к нему на коленях, устраиваясь рядом. Он кладет голову ему на плечо, а Дерека пробирает мелкая дрожь.  
      – Я не спал всю ночь, – говорит почти шепотом, – и почти сдох, жалея о своем ответе. Дерек, неужели мы заслужи это только потому, что у меня член вместо вагины? – поднимает голову и смотрит глаза в глаза, практически не моргая. – Это же смешно.  
      – Питер гандон, и этим все сказано. Помешанный на чистоте рода гандон, – оборотень проводит ладонью по его щеке, ощущая, как открываются не так давно запертые замки. – Ты ведь понимаешь, что уже не будет так, как прежде, да?  
      – Не будет, – отвечает, завороженный чужим взглядом, а затем кладет свою ладонь поверх ладони Дерека. – Просто все будет иначе, но не факт, что хуже.  
      Хейл буквально тонет в нем. Тонет в Стайлзе и его внимательном, непривычно влюбленном взгляде. Чувствует исходящее тепло и нежность, в них хочется окунуться еще глубже. Захлебнуться. Утонуть. Раствориться.   
      Испытывает удачу и прикасается к приоткрытым губам робким поцелуем.   
      Испытывает счастье, когда губы отвечают на его прикосновение, также робко.  
      – Спроси меня еще раз, – говорит Стайлз, как только они отрываются друг от друга, чтобы глотнуть немного воздуха. Дотрагивается кончиком носа до его щеки, глубоко вдыхая аромат кожи. – Спроси.   
      – Мне уехать? – хоть и знает ответ.  
      – Не уезжай…


End file.
